Behind Closed Doors
by shadowwritr
Summary: Canon thru 13.  Dark and against.  A 16 year old boy sets out to find his biological parents, and brings more than just himself to Trenton.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not being paid. I do not own the characters that belong to Janet Evanovich, nor the Plum World. I am inserting a few characters that are used to drive the story along, that are of my own making. End Disclaimer.

Summary: Canon thru 13. Dark and against. A 16 year old boy sets out to find his biological parents, and brings more than just himself to Trenton.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Closed Doors<strong>

Chapter 1

A little over two years ago, just before the age of fourteen, Ezekiel Butler, ran away from the people who claimed to be his parents. He had suspicions of being adopted since he was ten. Six months ago, his suspicions had been confirmed. His life with the Butlers had been a living hell, and a secret that he never wanted discovered.

By chance or by fate, a mere thirteen months ago, happenstance and good luck had smiled upon him. Meredith Whitmore, a lawyer, had given him advice. Advice he had taken to heart, seeing as she had gone over all the legalities that he needed in order to seek: Removal of Disabilities of a Minor.

Now at the age of sixteen, Zeke sat behind the table with that same lawyer waiting for his fate to be decided. For the last two years, he had been living on his own away from his adoptive parents. He had a job and had shown legal right that he could seek emancipation in the state of Texas. This was the last time he had to come to court, and he sat on the edge his seat waiting for the Judge to issue the orders.

He wanted his sixteenth birthday present to be his freedom. He waited for the Judge to look up. Meredith Whitmore had done more than anything he could ask of her to do. Zeke had scrimped and saved every bit of money, so he could hire a private investigator to hunt out his biological parents. He had the report in the folder sitting in front of him. Now, he needed the Judge to give him his birthday present, and he would be gone. Zeke would be heading to Trenton, New Jersey to find his birth mother and maybe his birth father if she would tell him who he was. The private investigator, Judson Walker, had been really discrete when he had broken into the adoption records for him at the place where they had been kept. There was a copy of the letter in a file that his adoptive parents were supposed to give him at the age of twelve, they never did it.

The Judge looked up.

"Emancipation granted," He slapped the gavel down and the loud thud rang out in the court room.

That sound would forever be branded into his memory. For Zeke, it was the sound of freedom. Zeke couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He looked at Meredith. She was smiling as well.

"Well, you know what you're going to do now?" Meredith asked him.

"Yup. Had that worked out six months ago." Zeke stood. He was not quite six feet yet, but getting closer.

"Good luck with that Ezekiel." Meredith stood and shook his hand.

"Thanks for all the help. I couldn't have done this without you and Judson." Zeke said.

Meredith walked out of the courthouse with him. He had the old, worn, backpack with the folder inside it now ready to leave. There was nothing stopping him. He also had a copy of the court documents the Judge signed. It had been two hours before they had gotten the court papers that he needed so no one would question him. He had two thousand dollars saved up, from his main job, and his hobby of writing music. Zeke had gotten his GED at fifteen, so he didn't have to go to school anymore. His motorcycle as well as his motorcycle license had followed shortly.

"So you're heading to Trenton?" Meredith asked as she walked with Zeke down the courthouse front steps and out into the parking lot.

"Yeah, I think it's time I met my real parents." Zeke said.

He stopped by his bike an old, blue and white, Yamaha 250, and swung his leg over then sat down. He looked up at Meredith.

"You sure are traveling light."

"I don't need much. I got money, and a few changes of clothes. I can't ask for more. I got my independence from the Butlers. That's all I wanted. Thanks for the birthday gift Meredith." Zeke stuck out his dark tanned hand.

She shook it. "Just remember, if it doesn't work out. You can camp on my couch if you need a leg up."

Zeke picked up the black helmet and covered his dark, curly locks, that hung to the middle of his shoulder blades. He looked at her with his dark-blue eyes. "It's okay. Even if it doesn't work out. Who knows? I might like the place and decide to stick around."

He started his bike, flashed her his bright white smile, then rolled the bike off the kick stand. He backed it up and then turned the wheel to head for the road as he let out the throttle. At this moment, he felt free, alive, and with a little over fifteen thousand miles to get his destination. He flipped the blinker on, waited for a car to pass then turned onto the street. Zeke pulled the gas tighter and headed for the highway. He wanted distance from his old life, the life he was leaving now, to the one he was headed to.

Zeke finally pulled over in Memphis, Tennessee. The ride had been long, and his body ached for it, having driven since he had left Dallas, other than stopping for gas. He looked for a hotel, and found one that had a vacancy sign shining and pulled in. Shutting off the bike he got off. His legs felt like jelly as he walked around and stretched trying to get the blood flow to come back before he fell over. Zeke walked inside to the manager office and paid the thirty-five dollars for a room to the night clerk who was working. He took the key to room fourteen and left. With the key in the door, he opened it up and slipped inside. He shut the door behind him and sat the backpack on the bed. Zeke pulled out the folder again. He lifted the sheets of paper until he found the letter. The one his real mother had written sixteen years ago.

_Hey,_

_I don't know your name. I don't know where you live, or anything about you. I was a kid when I had you. I hope the parents who adopted you have given you the life that I couldn't have at the age I was. I just wanted you to know that this was for the best. It may look like I'm taking the easy way out of things, but I wanted you to know, if I could take it back. I wouldn't. It would give some other couple a chance to have something they couldn't on their own._

Zeke lay the letter aside. He pulled out the picture of a woman whom the PI given him. He looked at her curls, and her blue eyes. Now he knew where he got it from. The Butlers didn't resemble him at all. He thought all along that he was adopted, and they told him lie after lie about it. Zeke stood up and walked over to the dresser and pulled off the t-shirt. He looked at the multiple scars he had across his stomach and chest. He turned and saw more running down his back.

He looked at the letter that lay on the bed. "I think I would have been better off with you." He threw the shirt down and stalked off to the bathroom.

After the shower, he walked back out in his boxers and sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the phone. He reached over to the folder and pulled out the contact information. The receiver of the old phone was crème colored and cold as he picked it up, then punched the numbers on the push buttons and waited. He had done this for the last six months, always at the same time, almost every day, since he had been given her information. Zeke hadn't been able to say a word yet to the answering machine he got and had hung up on those occasions. When she had answered the phone, several times and heard her voice, he hung up as well, even with the male voice he heard he did it too.

"Yo," He heard the male voice answer, but not the one he heard before.

Zeke looked at the phone and then put it back by his ear. Zeke swallowed and then hung up.

"God I'm a chicken shit." He hung his head. He looked back at the phone and then dialed the number again.

"Yo," Came the male voice again.

He could hear her voice in the background. His pulsed quickened, but the longing pain of belonging remained. "Ranger, hang up the phone. The person never says anything."

Zeke hung up the phone.

"What kind of name is Ranger?" Zeke shook his head, "Now. Why couldn't I have said that in the phone?"

He picked up the phone and dialed. His voice didn't sound normal. It was hollow, worn out, and tired as he felt. "Okay this is easy. I can do this. Just relax. Take a deep breath. It won't be that hard. Sure I've been dialing for the last six months at the same time but hell it's not like I don't have a damn good reason."

"What is your reason?" Ranger asked.

The wrenching in his gut along with the lump of panic that was forming in his throat left him floundering for an answer to the question he heard.

"Shit." Zeke hung up the phone and flopped back on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>In Trenton:<strong>

Stephanie looked at Ranger, one of the two men in her life. This man happened to be the most mysterious one. However, the mystery that surrounded him had slowly fallen away with time and her ability of being curious enough to find the answers. Not that all the mystery had been explained.

Ranger was his street-name. His real name was Ricardo Carlos Manoso. His lists of assets were many: former Special Forces, business owner of RangeMan, LLC, that placed him in the bracket of security specialist. He was also a land owner, with properties in several states, all dealing with the business; he was also a single father; his daughter Julie lived with her mother and her step-father in Florida. The mysterious part about him was the vehicles, all new, shiny, and black and his ability to replace them quickly when something happened to them.

His masculine prowess by far was his better asset that Stephanie had found hard to resist at times. He was sex walking, there wasn't anyone else like him. He didn't fit into the standard box, and the mold was broken after he had been born. Ranger was a dark, Latino male who had dark-brown hair, currently that had grown since he had cut off his pony tail at a time when he had to go into hiding because of life-threatening issue. He had dark-brown eyes, a 200 watt smile, a chest and a set of abs that were well developed. He slept naked which Stephanie had first-hand knowledge of. On top of it all, he was addicting, and being around him drove that addiction higher, since she hadn't been sexually sated by this alpha male in awhile.

That had been for a good reason because of her sometimes on again and off again boyfriend Joe Morelli, a Trenton plainclothes detective. It had been nine months since Ranger had gotten shot in her apartment, her and his daughter had been held hostage here. Ranger had come in and saved them. She had realized then; she loved the man standing before. How much she wasn't sure, nor to what degree. During those months, Joe had backed off. Joe had told her, if she came back to him one more time, it would be the last time. He wanted a wife, and she needed to make up her mind which man she truly wanted. Stephanie still hadn't come to that conclusion yet, because which ever way she chose: it felt like either man would make it final.

Ranger's dark-brown eyes held a sliver of amusement. This was something Stephanie had started noticing about the mysterious man. It was the slight crinkle on the edges that gave it away. This intrigued her. Ranger was a man of very little emotions and very rarely even seen. His life didn't afford him the chance of letting his guard down. Not that this was equivalent to letting his guard down.

The caller apparently had amused him. For Stephanie, it got to her nerves that she could only hear silence or cars in the background. The person never talked.

"Well?" She asked Ranger.

He sat the phone down.

"Male." Ranger's slight twitches of the upturned ends of his mouth gave the equivalent of a grin. "He was giving himself a pep talk. He's your caller for the last six months. Said he had a damn good reason. So I asked, and he said shit and hung up."

"Great! Then it's not the normal nut I have after me. I like the hang up stuff better. This doesn't look good if he has to give himself a pep talk." Stephanie walked into the kitchen and pulled out a beer.

Ranger followed her. "You want me to answer again tomorrow night?"

"Might as well, at least he spoke with you. I haven't gotten anything." Stephanie said as she took a drink from the beer.

"Are you getting any bad vibes from this caller?" Ranger asked.

Stephanie tilted her head to the side and thought about it, "Believe it or not, no. It's just getting irritating."

"Did Morelli put the trace on the phone?"

Stephanie nodded.

"Yes, but he's never stayed on long enough to get anything. You've had him on the longest. Joe told me to change my message to a longer one. I did that yesterday. So we'll see."

"Be careful Babe. Even a pep talk caller for you might be bad."

Ranger turned and left the apartment. Stephanie leaned on the counter and tapped the hamster cage. Rex was moving around in his shavings, then stuck his whiskers out and his beady black eyes followed.

"Well Rex, he spoke. This is new, even for him." Rex wiggled his hamster bottom and feet until he was under the shavings once more. "Guess you're not interested huh?"

The phone rang again, and Stephanie walked over to it and picked it up. "Okay you little pep talk caller, either talk or quit calling."

"Hello to you to Cupcake." Joe laughed on the other end. "I was going to ask about the caller. Where did the pep talk stuff come from?"

"Oh it's you—Ranger came over and answered the phone. He called twice and hung up, the third time he was giving himself a pep talk."

Joe laughed, "That narrows down the suspect field a whole lot. Male, we already pretty much had that figured out. He sounds more like a chicken shit to me."

"Well, he's an annoying little chicken shit. He does it every night at the same time. At least, he spoke this time. Ranger is coming back tomorrow to answer the phone again. He hadn't spoken for me or you, so I don't know. It's just driving me nuts."

"I'll come over, and we'll put him on the speaker phone this time and see if we can't clock it long enough to get a trace. Let me call and see if he was on long enough to have traced it. I'll let you know. You want to go to Pino's for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, let me know tomorrow at Pino's. Pizza will do me good if you get anything." Stephanie hung up the phone.

She finished off the beer and tossed it in the trash.

"Just another normal day in the life of Stephanie Plum." She said as she headed into the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>In Memphis:<strong>

Zeke lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. It took him a year to figure out how to get away from Jeff and Virginia Butler. He was always watched like a hawk by the both of them. It never mattered what he did, even the smallest things got him a beating. They had said he was evil, had the devil in him, and it had to be excised out. He ran his hand down the scars across his chest and the others across his stomach.

The Butlers ran a church; The Temple of Light; and Zeke didn't buy into the stuff Jeff had preached from the makeshift tent. They had several followers. Close to a hundred. The church had moved around in several states. That was because Jeff was smart, Zeke would make a few friends and then get to talk to them and find out that other people didn't believe the way Jeff and Virginia did. He moved his hand away from the scars. He didn't have to worry about them anymore—they couldn't hurt him. Not again. He was his own man now.

Zeke sat up and pulled the folder over to him and put everything back in it. He laid it on the nightstand beside the hotel bed. He saw the headlights of several vehicles pull into the parking lot as the shadows they cast moved across the walls of the room. He moved over on the bed and opened the backpack. That was when he heard the music. His heart jolted, then kept time with the drum beat that pounded out of the speakers as the thrum could be felt inside the room. The cymbals clanged, and his body shook as his heightened senses rose in level. The melodious sound of the flute started. It was no song bird to him. It was a caw of black bird in his mind.

He scrambled for the jeans on the floor, his legs slipping into them at the same time he pulled them up and shoved his feet into his tennis shoes. His heart frantically raced as he grabbed his backpack. Zeke moved to the window and pulled a sliver of the curtain back and saw the church van. He swallowed hard. They had followed him. He didn't think they would do that. The Judge said he was free from them. He had the papers to prove it.

His eyes darted to the office, and he saw the silhouette of the man, Jeff Butler, the Lord of the parish of The Temple of Light. Zeke looked at the van and could see his Lady seating in the passenger seat. He watched as Jeff walked out of the office toward his bike.

"No. Not my bike." Zeke hissed.

He reached up and made sure the door was bolted.

Zeke watched as Jeff bent down, and he saw the liquid as it dripped on the concrete.

"Fuck!" Zeke murmured. "That's mine. You evil stupid shit."

When Jeff lifted his head, Zeke let go of the curtain.

"I've got to get out of here." Zeke reached down and scooped up the t-shirt off the floor and ran to the bathroom. He threw the shower curtain aside and opened the small window. His heart pounded as he hoped he would fit through it. He pushed the window up as far as he could manage, and he heard the knock at the door.

"Ezekiel, you can't run from redemption."

Zeke's eyes widen as the fear hit him like an incoming tide. The voice; that was the voice that filled his nightmares and that fueled the flames of panic. He scrambled to the window and shoved his head through the only escape route he had. He pushed one of his arms out, and the other arm wasn't coming because of the backpack. Zeke went back in the window and shoved the backpack outside and then worked his upper torso through the small opening. The pounding loomed behind him, and he heard the crack of wood.

"Redemption comes for those who are in need."

He pushed with his hands against the cool concrete brick on the outside of the window as he tried to pull his hips through the tight fit. His heart felt as if it had come into his throat as he heard the splintering of the wood give way.

"Thy deliverance draws near. The day of salvation is at hand Ezekiel."

Zeke gave one last shove and pushed in desperation as he kicked and flailed about his feet, and he fell out of the window onto the hard rocky ground below. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed his backpack and ran for all he was worth.

"The light shall always expel the darkness of your iniquity Ezekiel. The Lord shall send his messengers to me, and I'll seek to purify your body for the cleansing. The Lord will have what is rightfully his, Ezekiel."

Zeke turned his head back and saw Jeff leaning out the window, yelling, and shaking his fists in the air at him. He tripped and fell onto his knees and pushed himself off the ground and slung his backpack over his shoulder and didn't look back anymore. He ran and turned corners after corners in blind trepidation as he fled. Bending over at one corner Zeke tried to catch his breath as the people of Memphis made their way around him. He stood, and heard as a few people gasped and gawked. Zeke looked down and realized he had no shirt on. The backpack fell from his shoulders, and he pulled the t-shirt out and slipped one on.

He started rummaging through his backpack. He still had the money. The keys to his bike would be useless now. Jeff would take it; they wouldn't leave it at the hotel. He became frantic when he couldn't find the folder.

"No! No! Oh God no!" Zeke said.

He dumped the contents on the sidewalk and howled out as he remembered where he had put it—on the nightstand by the bed. The room in which the horror of his past had stalked him.

"Fuck!"

Zeke put everything back in the backpack. He knew the phone number; he didn't need the paper to know it anymore. He liked looking at all of it though, because the paper seemed to make it more real, more obtainable. She was real, obtainable even if it was a great distance. He stood and put the backpack on his shoulders, and he walked on at a slower pace. Jeff would find it; he knew Jeff would find it. Zeke knew that Jeff would go to Trenton now, knew they were after him, but now he had involved the woman who had given him life.

"Shit, what am I going to do? Jeff will find her. He'll want his vessel back, and he'll do everything to her to get me back." Zeke kicked at the sidewalk as he continued on, knowing it was hopeless. Hiding wasn't going to be good enough anymore. Zeke picked up his head looked across the street both ways and crossed it. He had no choice but to get there before Jeff.

* * *

><p>Jeff pulled his head back into the window. He breathed in deeply; he could still smell the scent of the non-cleansed vessel in the air. It had been too long since he smelled this divine aroma. His lungs filled with the blissful scent that was the rush of fear and dread. Jeff expelled his breath slowly, and drank deeper of the air again as it gave him the means of calling the messengers to him. Closing his eyes he hummed the tune that had been ordained from the messengers, the tune that had made him into 'The Instrument' the tune that would call forth 'The Instrument' to surface within him.<p>

Jeff Butler was the low, humbled, and worthless creature that had walked in the den of iniquity in this world. His humility and wretchedness had been visited one night by the messengers. He would never forget that night; it was the night that God had touched him. The forked tongue of the almighty had rained down from heaven. It was the act of God when the lightening hit him, and in that stark clear electric surge, he had seen the messengers. The first was the messenger of Wisdom; he had spoken of another that would come soon to him as well. The second was the messenger of Vengeance. It was with the help of these two that 'The Instrument' had been called forth within himself to become the vessel that would cleanse and rid the world of evil.

The low and worthless Jeff Butler shuttered as he felt 'The Instrument' rise within him. He opened his eyes as he felt the tingling along his fingers, his flesh rippled with the passion of being 'The Instrument'. While he was 'The Instrument', he could do no wrong, because he was the vessel, the vessel that had been cleansed and purged the world from the den of iniquity. Ezekiel was destined to be like him, and the messengers of Wisdom and Vengeance had spoken, and 'The Instrument' would do-what was ordered from the heavens.

They had told him Ezekiel was the true vessel, the finger of God. They had said Ezekiel would go through a tested period. He had been foretold of Ezekiel denying what he was destined to become. However, one-day Ezekiel would be the true vessel, and 'The Instrument' was to purge him of his wicked ways, his deceitful nature, and his denial of becoming what he was meant to be. 'The Instrument' would truly cleanse him then Ezekiel would change into the finger of God.

'The Instrument' turned and moved gracefully out of the bathroom. His sharp eyes scanned the room. 'The Instrument' never missed anything; he and only he would find the things that Ezekiel had left behind. He moved around the room, and his sight landed on the folder on the nightstand. He stalked toward the folder and picked it up. 'The Instrument' opened the earthly foul wretchedness of Ezekiel's possessions. His eyes scanned the pages, one after the other. 'The Instrument' knew. He had knowledge, and he laughed, a warm laugh, of seeing the mother who had birthed Ezekiel.

Her eyes bore the resemblance of the chosen one, but her face was marred. It was this imperfection, this loathing imperfection that he had to cleanse out of Ezekiel, that mirth and glee in her face of a woman who still walked in the den of wickedness. He sat on the bed and picked up the phone and dialed the number. When the answering machine picked up; he listened to the wretched evil voice.

"The finger of God shall be born. 'The Instrument' has been given the power from on high. No woman of wickedness shall stand in the way of this Divine calling. Leave the vessel alone who is wandering in search of his real destiny. Repent and seek redemption so your vile nature will quit calling out to the un-cleansed vessel of the finger of God."

'The Instrument' hung up the phone. He sat there and closed his eyes as the shutters over took him and Jeff Butler came forward to take his place. Jeff opened his eyes and looked down at the folder and shut it. It held the contents of evil, and he couldn't allow himself to look at it. He stood and walked out of the room. He would have to put it in a place that 'The Instrument' would find and use this knowledge for the purification of Ezekiel.

* * *

><p><strong>In Trenton:<strong>

Stephanie sat up in bed and listened to the male's slow unnatural voice as it recorded on her machine. That didn't sound like what Ranger had called the pep talk caller. She didn't think anyone needed a pep talk to do that which was left on her machine. She reached up and pulled the curtains aside on her bedroom window, the last time she heard a voice like that she had found Lula tied to her fire escape. Benito Ramirez had stalked her, threatened her, and she had been in fear for her safety. She didn't see anything but the rain-soaked windowpane. The thunder clashed with a loud boom as the lightening forked outside her window. She shut the curtains, jumped out of bed, and pulled every pot and pan that she had out and stacked them in front of her front door. She grabbed the cookie jar that held her gun, and Rex's cage and took them into the bedroom with her.

Stephanie sat Rex down beside her bed; he had gotten off his wheel and was looking up at her.

"I know how you get when it's storming outside and strange voices get left on my machine." She told him as she moved to her bedroom door, shut it, and turned the lock. "What? Don't look at me that way. It's not as if I'm scared. Why would I be scared? Stuff like this happens to me all the time. This is more to keep you company so you won't panic or anything."

Stephanie went back over to the bed, crawled in, and pulled the covers up to her chin. When the next crash of thunder rolled down, she pulled the covers above her head and tried to count all the different lipstick colors to go to sleep. She had finished all the Revlon, Maybelline, Max Factors, and Cover Girl products, and sleep had eluded her. Stephanie pulled the covers back down and looked at the clock it was 5:00 am in the morning.

The storms from last night had finished, and she sat up on the edge of the bed and looked down at Rex's cage. He was not on the running wheel anymore; he had his butt sticking out of the soup-can that was his home. She went to the door of her bedroom, unlocked it, and headed to the bathroom. No one had broken in, and it really had turned into an uneventful night other than the lack of sleep. Stephanie turned on the shower, stepped in, and lathered her head with her shampoo. She scrubbed away at her head when she heard the pots come crashing down. Stephanie yelped, pulled back the shower curtain, and grabbed a towel.

Intruders into her apartment had been a common occurrence for years. It was something she had grown accustomed to if one could actually fathom of doing that, with having your personal space invaded. Without fail, she had one nut after another breaking into her apartment. Sometimes she knew them, sometimes she didn't. Two intruders she knew rather well: Joe Morelli and Ranger. The ones she didn't know always seemed to revolve around her job being a Fugitive Apprehension Agent, or Bounty Hunter as the common term of what the profession was called on the streets. She had drawn crazies into her life, that was for sure.

This was her dilemma; any normal woman would love to have two handsome men breaking into their home. Stephanie had felt the two of them were more in sync with each other these days than she was with either of them. She stood with her hand on the knob to the bathroom door and listened. She prayed it was one of the two men in her life and not a deranged mad man. Stephanie couldn't hear anything. It was too quiet. She turned the knob, opened the door, and looked out. Joe was standing in her foyer scratching his head and looking at the mess on the floor in front of him.

Joe Morelli was everything that was Italian. He stood six feet, black hair that curled at the ends when in need of a trim, and dark-brown eyes that turned a delicious shade of chocolate when he was in the bedroom. Everyone in Trenton agreed that Joe had the best ass, something Stephanie could attest to, having seen it on several occasions uncovered. He had taken another lateral shift seven months ago; two months after Ranger had gotten shot in her apartment. His job hours had kept them apart, something she thought he had done on purpose after their last relationship talk, which flooded her mind.

_Stephanie woke up in a cold sweat. Ranger had once again been a staring actor in her dreams. It had been the blood covered Ranger and her heart breaking in fear as she had seen him take that bullet. Her heart had stopped beating. This wasn't just her mentor and friend anymore. He had become more than that. She loved him. She was afraid that he would be stripped from her, and she didn't know how to handle it. The tears started falling as she felt the arm enclose around her shoulders._

_Joe pulled her into his arms. "Same dream?"_

_She could only nod. She felt him stiffen as he held her._

"_This isn't going to work Stephanie. You need to figure out what you want." Joe said as he comforted her. "I can't just have part of you. I want it all. I know what I want. I love you, and I want to marry you. You need time, and you need to make a choice. I'm going to give you your space. If you come back to me, it's for good this time. No more playing games. You let me know."_

_He held her for awhile longer, and was paged to head into work. That was the last serious talk they had had. She still was unsure of what she wanted._

Stephanie came out of the memory and asked. "What happen to lunch?" They may not be in a romantic relationship anymore, but they were still friends.

He looked up and saw her, "Lunch is going to get canceled. I got called out at one this morning. I got a double homicide going, and I have to go to the coroner's office for the posting of the bodies." Joe pointed down to the pots and pans. "New form of burglar alarm?"

"I thought I'd try it and see if it works, it worked real well." Stephanie said. "Look, I need to get this shampoo out of my head. Give me fifteen minutes."

"You don't look like you slept last night." Joe observed from where he was at.

"Listen to the answering machine." Stephanie shut the door, locked it, and got back in the shower.

She was dressed in the clothes she had on last night minus the panties, because she wasn't about to put those back on. Stephanie walked out of the bathroom. The pots and pans were picked up, and she saw Joe seated at her small dinning room table. She walked over and sat down. He was drinking a cup of coffee and had another cup waiting for her with the pot sitting on a pot holder. She wasn't sure where he found it in her kitchen, since she hadn't seen it in months.

"Well?" She asked as he sipped his coffee and was studying her over the rim of it.

"Memphis."

"Excuse me?" Stephanie took a drink of the hot liquid and hoped the caffeine would kick her into overdrive, so she could get through the day.

"Peterson said the call came from Memphis, Tennessee." He pushed the folder over to her with her records of calls last night.

She saw the last number and the number that was circled. The one that was circled was in five minutes of the time from the normal hang up caller who always made at that time. The one forty minutes later the last call was from the same number. The strange voice and her hang up caller had used the same phone.

"I called the number, got a hotel, the man responsible said he wasn't aware that anyone had called long distance last night and would check the phones. He's supposed to call Peterson. You need to call Peterson and hand over your little tape. He's a sick nut case. I don't know how you step into stuff like this. However, I won't be able to make it tonight, don't answer your phone Cupcake. You don't need to be talking to this nut." Joe said.

He downed the rest of his coffee and sat the cup down.

"Ranger is going to answer the phone. I'm not answering." Stephanie said.

She watched as Joe stood up. "You want me to take the tape with me?"

"No, I'll drop it off."

Joe looked at her, "Be careful, please. I hate it when things like this start happening to you." He turned and walked out of her apartment.

Stephanie sat there and drank the coffee while she looked at the telephone number. Ranger had heard his voice. She hadn't, and Ranger would be able to recognize it. She went to the phone and called.

"Yo. It's six in the morning Babe. You either want me to make you exercise because you can't snap the button on your pants, or you need something."

"The latter. I need you to come listen to the phone message I got last night and tell me if it is the same caller." Stephanie said.

"There."

Stephanie hung up the phone, one of these days she was going to get him to say goodbye, but it wasn't going to be today. She was dressed by the time he came into her apartment. Ranger was standing by the answering machine and pushed play when she came out of the bedroom, and the voice filled the air all over again. His face was devoid of everything, and she couldn't imagine what he was thinking much less, feeling.

He looked up at her. "That isn't pep talk. This is someone else."

Stephanie went back into her bedroom and pulled the phone records off her dresser and carried them back to Ranger. "Same phone number."

Ranger looked over the phone records and then back up to her. "You got scared over this one. You didn't sleep either."

"How do you know I got scared?" Stephanie asked.

She knew her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"Rex isn't in the kitchen, neither is the cookie jar." Ranger nodded to the bedroom.

"Rex gets afraid of storms." Stephanie turned around and headed for the bedroom. She picked up Rex's cage, turned, and saw Ranger leaning on the doorframe.

"Babe."

That was all he said. Her name, but Stephanie could hear just the slight concern in it. And it was that which had spoken volumes. Ranger didn't show much emotion. He hardly showed any at all. Her life had been one roller coaster of upheaval ever since he had gotten shot. Ranger always told her if Joe wasn't in her bed, then he would be. Ranger also told her after she went to visit him, if she wanted him, he would be waiting. He had been waiting right along with Joe, both of them had not made any further advances. It was rather scary; considering the attraction; she had to both men.

"Alright, so I was scared." She walked with Rex back toward the kitchen. Ranger had let her pass him. The scent of his Bulgari shower gel clung to the air around him, and she inhaled deeply as she passed.

"So, what do you think about your caller now?" Ranger asked as he moved into the kitchen with her and leaned up against the counter.

"Which one?"

Ranger waved the paper. "I'm not talking about pep talk, you said you didn't get any bad vibes from him. I'm talking about the religious nut who called."

Stephanie sat Rex down, turned, and looked at Ranger. "That one gives me the creeps. I don't know what he's talking about, I don't know any vessel or un-cleansed vessel."

Ranger sat the phone records down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Same number, maybe he means pep talk. Either way it was a warning to you."

"It's not like I can do anything about it. I'm not the one who keeps calling." Stephanie told him.

Ranger gave her a slight grin. "I'll be back tonight. Maybe I can get pep talk to talk some more."

Stephanie watched him walk out of her apartment and decided there really wasn't anything she could do about it. These things just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**In Memphis:**

Zeke spent the whole night walking around Memphis in the shadows. Knowing the Butlers had followed him across states yet again left little doubt in his mind that they would never stop. He never fathomed why he thought a legal piece of paper would do the trick. That had been a foolish dream, a pipe dream floating on the psychedelic clouds of music of the seventies. The only thing it offered was peace of mind from the authorities sending him back should he ever be questioned.

The time spent walking had afforded him time to rethink about his obstacle of travel. He had to find a set of wheels. Preferably, of the cheap variety that he would be able to drive. Another motorcycle being his ideal mode of transportation. This afforded him the comfort of driving off road if the need arose. And it had on several other occasions. That was why he had torn a page out of the phone book along with the map of Memphis, so he could get around to look at the different bike shops, and to see what the prices were since none of them were open at night.

All he had was cash. He had budgeted so much for travel, food, lodging, and getting a place of his own in Trenton, once he had gotten there. Now all of those plans, and the budget had been tossed down the black hole when the Butlers had shown up. His money adjustments were going to have to be taken away from the future place in Trenton in order to get there now. It was a bleak outlook, but at least he was still moving toward a goal, even hiding in the shadows of Memphis while he planned.

It was now seven in the morning, and Zeke had found a bike shop that listed some good deals. It looked run down, and it didn't look so hot from where he was standing at the corner. He was on his fourth donut from the Seven-Eleven that was across the street from the place. He moved to the pay phone, dropped the change in, and called 'Bike's R Us'. They said hours of business started at nine and continued until eight at night. He hung up; he had two hours to burn while waiting on this place to open.

Zeke went back to the Seven-Eleven and sat down in the shade. The awning offered protection from the rising sun. Zeke's long, wavy, black hair covered most of his face. He preferred it this way, when he was in a hiding mood, which was now. He leaned his head against the brick; he turned to look at the cars on the corner. Zeke moved as fast as he could behind the big green garbage container.

He'd seen Moses Fleckwood's blue piece of crap Nova. Which had given rise to his increased heart rate. Moses was one of Jeff's bishops in the church. Peter Jacobs was the other. Jeff called Peter his rock, that was understandable, considering the man stood six five with a big barreled chest and arms. Moses, on the other hand, looked like a rat to Zeke. It was the way he twitched as he walked and those beady little eyes that bore into things when he looked at you. As far as Zeke was concerned, he wasn't sure which man to be more frightened of, Jeff Butler, who had given at least eighty percent of the scars on his body, or the man who wanted more than just the satisfaction of beating and killing him. Either way, they were both right up there on the fear scale that Ezekiel felt went off the charts.

Zeke shuttered at the thought of Moses catching him. If he did catch him, Zeke would be in a world of trouble; Jeff already informed him that the purification of the vessel was to be done at sixteen. The purification process in the church was never done in the tent. It was always held behind closed doors, in which ever house the church was using as its minister's quarters, if it had been allotted by an unknown fool. Jeff would designate a room that would be used solely for the purification and nothing else. Zeke knew if you went into that room for the purification you never came out.

He watched as Moses stepped out of the car, stepped over the rail, and walked around some of the bikes. Moses went to the door and peered in. He then returned to the car and got back in. Zeke let out a sigh as he watched Moses drive away. He turned and sat with his back by the garbage container. Lifting his knees up, he put his arms over them then laid his head on his arms, his black locks falling down around his shoulders. He hated the hiding, but it had become something he was good at. All last night when he allowed his fantasies to surface of finding his real mother had been done while he hid. They now became plagued with Jeff in them as well. What had been a perfect dream world in his mind; was now tarnished with images of what he'd seen that had happened behind closed doors.

He dozed off and on last night, when he had the chance. It was his dreams that bothered him. They still did. Even after being away from them for two years he still couldn't sleep a full night through. The door kept haunting him. It stood open and he all he had to do was walk inside. Zeke was afraid of the door. Afraid of what laid beyond it. It was all too real.

"Hey, you okay over there?"

Zeke looked up and turned to the man who was standing by a black bronco SUV. He was dressed all in black. Zeke read the logo on the t-shirt, RangeMan, which looked painted on the man's chest. The pants looked military issue but in black, utility belt, along with combat boots. Not the person one would want to meet down a dark alley.

"I'm fine." Zeke said. He stood up, walked back to where his backpack lay next to the wall, and picked it up. Zeke put it on his right shoulder then looked up.

The man was huge; Peter Jacobs huge, but broader and had more defined muscles. He looked prehistoric big. Zeke walked to the door of the Seven-Eleven and stopped short when a second guy in the same outfit, same logo and everything come out of the store. The second guy was tall and wiry built with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"The slushy machine is down, and someone already nabbed all the donuts, Hal." The second guy said.

"Come on Roy, let's go find another store, I want my slushy. It's a long drive back to Trenton." Hal said.

Zeke's ears pricked at the mention of Trenton but catching a ride with two guys who looked like mercenaries wasn't his idea of making it there in one piece. Roy looked at him as he passed and Zeke moved protectively toward the store wall, away from the door. Zeke walked quickly away and glanced back as they got in the SUV. His eyes sought out the license plate on the front bumper. New Jersey state. He at least saw something of New Jersey today. He stepped off the curb by the side of the store and froze. Moses pulled the blue Nova into the lot right in front of him. He could see the gleam of hunger in those beady black eyes.

"Fuck!"

Zeke turned and passed the car parked in front of the store as he weaved in between it and the SUV. The bronco had already been going in the same direction Zeke was headed, and he heard the loud grinding squeal of brakes as the SUV jolted to a stop after he ran behind it.

It was the loud knocking rev of the Nova's engine to the side that made Zeke run with such careless abandon that he risked life and limb with rubber and metal. He glanced back as he passed the gas pumps and saw the Nova barreling through the Seven-Eleven lot. Moses gave chase with the same abandon as Zeke. The SUV once again slammed its brakes from hitting yet another object, this time being the Nova.

Fear gripped him as he willed his feet to move faster. Zeke darted down the sidewalk and kept running. The Nova pulled out into the street and half-way down the block in the direction that Zeke ran. He watched as the Nova turned across the light morning traffic and jumped over the curb and came to a full stop on the side of the street he was on. Moses opened the door to get out.

Zeke never stopped as he altered his direction and ran right into the morning traffic. He spun barely in time from getting hit by a yellow Camaro and crossed in front of the SUV and headed into the 'Bikes R' Us' parking lot. He heard the crash and looked back. The blue Nova had sideswiped part of the SUV as Moses backed up the car to come after him. The SUV's front bumper was pulled off as well as the driver's door of the Nova.

The guy named Hal jumped out of the passenger side, and Zeke saw him running after him. Zeke's heart started pounding in his chest as he turned and headed through the lot. He ran and lunged toward the ten foot chain-link fence. That jump had netted him a good three feet off the ground, and he was half-way up to the top when he felt the jerk on the backpack. It yanked him off the fence as well as the pack off his shoulders. He scrambled to his feet and back to the fence. He was near the top, and ready to vault the rest of the way over, when the hands grabbed him and yanked him down off the fence.

"God no! Let me go!" Zeke yelled in his desperate panic. "There's money in the backpack to pay for the damage. God please let me go."

"Jesus! Calm the fuck down." Hal said.

Zeke tried to get back to his feet as he looked out at the street and saw the blue Nova tear off down the street. Roy was standing in front of the SUV shaking his head.

"The shit head drove off and left his door." Roy yelled over to Hal.

When Hal looked at Roy, Zeke dropped knowing that Hal still had his shirt in his grip and slipped out of it. He bolted going back toward the street.

"Shit!" Hal said.

Zeke kept running and made it about a block when he saw the blue Nova again and stopped. He turned. He'd rather deal with the two men in black; he'd just have to think of something. He ran back and stopped about twenty feet from the SUV trying to catch his breath. Hal had his backpack open, and both of them were reading his court papers.

Hal looked up. Zeke could see the look on his face; he'd seen it before plenty. The repulsion of what he looked like without a shirt on.

"Keep the money, just give me my clothes back." Zeke said after he got his breath back. He looked behind him. The blue Nova was sitting on the corner. He knew Moses was watching.

"How far do you think you're going to get with no money? You're not in Texas. This is Tennessee. Did the guy in the Nova hurt you?" Hal asked.

Zeke turned and looked at Hal. Moses and Peter had watched Jeff as he whipped him repeatedly across his body. They didn't lift a finger when it was a privilege to watch as Jeff beat him because he was purging the devil out of his flesh. "No, he didn't hurt me. Just give me my clothes back please."

"Then why is he after you?" Hal asked. "He had to have done something."

Zeke's face contorted as the memories came forward that he tried so desperately to forget. Then he heard the music; Zeke turned, and looked back at the Nova. Moses had the speakers on full blast. He started walking backward shaking his head; his heart thudded in his chest.

Zeke stopped walking, not because he wanted to, but because he couldn't move anymore. He turned his head to look; he had walked right into Hal, who didn't look down at him. Zeke noticed he was looking at the Nova toward Moses. The shirt was brought around and touched him. Zeke jumped at the touch.

"Put your shirt on." Hal said softly not looking at him.

Zeke took his shirt, and put it on covering his body. Zeke startled when he heard the SUV door open. He saw his backpack being tossed inside it. He looked back up at Hal, who still didn't look down at him.

"You have a choice." Hal said softly, "Run and get caught by the guy in the car who's after you, or you can come with us. We aren't going to hurt you."

Zeke looked at the Nova, then at his backpack. His freedom was in that backpack. He dove for the backpack and scrambled inside the SUV for the driver's door. Roy was already at the door and had it covered. Zeke turned to get out the passenger's side but saw it was already shut and locked. Hal came through the door after him, and Zeke swung the backpack at him.

"Calm down." Hal said softly. "We won't hurt you, trust me Ezekiel."

Zeke went for the passenger door. "Let me go!" Hal put his hand on the lock, and Zeke kicked him. He went for the driver door, and Roy had it open.

"It'll be okay." Roy told him.

Zeke went to turn back, and his eyes widened in total petrified fear as he saw the church van approaching the SUV.

"No!" Zeke screamed. He dove for the floorboard of the SUV. "Get me out of here, drive."

* * *

><p>Hal had noticed the teen by the wall of the Seven-Eleven as he darted behind the garbage container when they had pulled in. He looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary that would have a teenager acting in such a manner. It bothered him; he had gotten out of the bronco after he told Roy what he wanted. Again, he looked as the boy seemed to settle behind the container to stay hidden. That nagging feeling he was getting, told him something was wrong and the little guy might need a hand.<p>

He had tried even though aware that his attempt might get rebuffed because of his size and his daunting demeanor. Sure enough, the boy had said he was fine. The teen's actions spoke a different story though, he had seen how the little guy even backed off when Roy had come out of the store. They had gotten back inside the SUV.

"We need to call Ranger to report in." Roy said.

"In a minute," Hal said as he watched the teenage walk to the side of the store.

Roy had already started the bronco and checked before he started backing up. Hal never took his eyes off the teen. It was a brief glimpse on the teens face as he turned when his hair had moved over his shoulder that Hal saw the fear. The boy was fast. Faster than Hal expected, he was about to jump out when Roy had finally noticed the boy, as well as he dodged behind the SUV and slammed the brakes.

"What the hell?" Roy asked.

"That kid is in trouble." Hal said as he pivoted in his seat to keep an eye on the boy. "Go."

Roy once again had to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting the Nova this time. They had made it to the street when Hal pointed which way the kid went.

"What the hell is after him?" Roy asked as they watched the teen dart across the street right in front of them.

"That. Nova!" Hal said, but it was too late. The Nova had already careened into the SUV.

He jumped out and headed for the boy who had a good head start. He feared the kid would get over the fence, but he jumped and snagged the backpack and brought the boy down. He underestimated the boy as he went up the second time, and Hal retrieved the frightened teen yet again. He tried to calm the teen. His words were not working. The kid wasn't paying attention, and neither was he, for that matter, when he turned to look at Roy. That had been a mistake, and the boy took full advantage of it and dropped slipping out of the shirt he had been holding. He snatched the boy's pack off the ground and opened it as he and Roy headed back to the SUV near the street. Hal reached in and pulled out some papers. It was at the top.

"He went that way." Roy said.

Hal scanned what he was holding. "Ezekiel Butler, emancipated, sixteen, from Texas."

Roy glanced at them as Hal turned and saw the boy's chest and stomach as he came back. It was bad. The worst scarring; he had ever seen other than burn victims, and these were not scars from burns. He knew right then and there; he wasn't leaving without this kid. He noticed the loud church music that the boy panicked over, enough so that the boy was now backed up flush with him. He had spoken as softly as he could, trying everything not to frighten the boy further. He tossed the pack inside the bronco praying the boy would go for the money and the papers. He had, that was all Roy, and he needed. Hal was expecting a fight for escape and wasn't disappointed that he had seen that coming. What he hadn't expected, was the boy in such a frightened state of panic fear, that he hid under the seat of the SUV in the rear.

Roy got in and took off. Hal looked around as they passed a church van. Roy kept giving him questioning looks, but Hal knew he had no answers for the sixteen-year-old who had crawled under the seat panting like a frightened deer. Hal had seen a few kids who had been abused before, but this was new to him. He had never seen one who did this. He sat down in the seat behind the ones and looked at Zeke, who stayed on the floor panting like his life depended on it.

Hal pulled his cell phone out. He told Ranger he would call to let him know that they were on their way, as soon as they left his sister's house. They had been down here for three weeks while his sister had some guy threatening her, and Ranger gave him leave to take Roy with him to put a stop to it.

"Yo."

"We're on our way back." Hal said softly as he looked at Zeke, who was still panting as hard as he could.

"Everything work out fine then?" Ranger asked.

"Yup." Hal moved to the front seat slowly. Hal lowered his voice even more, he wasn't going to explain the damage to the SUV over the phone. "Picked up a kid, emancipated minor, we can't leave him here Carlos."

"You're bringing a stray home?" Ranger asked.

"Yes. You would to if you saw the condition this kid is in. Right now he's hiding under the second seat in the back panting like his life depended on him staying hidden." Hal whispered to him.

"What?" Ranger asked. "You're kidding me?"

"No. No joke."

"Bring him in; we'll see what you got when you get here. Send anything you can to Tank so he can start digging." Ranger told him.

Hal shut the cell phone after Ranger hung up. He looked at Roy. "We get to bring him in."

"Good, hopefully we can get him to talk." Roy said softly back to him. "I like to turn around and go beat the hell out of that guy in the Nova."

"I don't think it was the guy in the Nova that set him off with what he's doing now." Hal said.

Hal turned and moved slowly to the second seat again. He looked down at Zeke; the kid was still panting, but not as bad as before. Hal had a little experience with abused kids; but he didn't do any guarding for Ranger on the kids. Ranger had guarded them along with Tank; they had one that had stayed on the fourth floor at Haywood; that was the kid he had helped with a little. He knew he had to get this kid to trust him, just long enough till he got Ranger and Tank involved with him.

"We're heading to Trenton; you're more than welcome to come that way if you want. We won't ask you anything about the guy in the car. That's your business not ours. You said you're willing to pay for fixing the SUV. You'll have to talk to my boss over that. I can't do anything about the damage on the SUV with you. That's up to my boss. So I'm going back up to the front seat. You got your space Ezekiel." Hal moved back to the passenger seat.

* * *

><p><strong>In Trenton:<strong>

Ranger was signing off on jobs that had been performed in Trenton, so he could send it all down to the payroll company so his men could get paid in his office when Tank entered and sat down with a folder in his hand.

"What do you have?" Ranger asked as he kept signing and verifying jobs that had been performed.

"Something odd." Tank said.

Ranger looked up at Tank. He saw the perplexed look on Tank's face as he passed the very thin folder to him.

"What's this?" Ranger asked as he took the folder and laid the pen down.

"Information that I could actually find on Hal's stray he's bringing home." Tank stated.

Ranger opened the folder. It was too light. For an emancipated minor that folder should have been thicker. He leaned back in the chair.

"No birth record?"

"None that I could find." Tank answered.

Ranger's brows furrowed. _No birth records, no hospital records. Only school record is his GED, motorcycle license. The picture is bad; the camera had to have been out of focus that day. Job - worked as a currier for a service. Here's the odd thing, social security number obtained last year._ Ranger's thoughts ran through his mind. He looked back up at Tank.

"Nothing on the social?" Ranger asked.

"Other than the one job, no. Never filed taxes, no one's ever claimed taxes on the child with that social." Tank said.

"Hal's picked up a spook. What about the emancipation?" Ranger asked.

"I'm waiting on the courts to fax me back." Tank said. "As far as I can tell, this sixteen-year-old never existed until last year."

Ranger shook his head. He didn't like unknowns coming in. But what Hal had told him about the teen hiding under the seat in the SUV didn't bode well. They had a damaged unknown kid coming in.

"Have Ella ready the apartment across from yours. Speak with Lester and Bobby see if we can't get something in there that a teenager might like with music and movies. I'll send Hal a text and see how this little guy is doing." Ranger told him.

He handed the folder back to Tank and gave him nod. He pulled his cell phone out to text a message.

_How is the stray?_

While he waited for the reply, he started back on the paperwork.

_Quite. Hasn't said a word for nearly five hours. Spent two of those under the seat. _Hal's text back to him.

Ranger closed his eyes. He didn't like reading that. For one, it showed him the boy took a long time to feel safe enough to even come out of hiding. For the other, he wasn't very trusting if he hadn't spoken even to the point of anything his body needed.

Ranger sent a few of texts with directions to Hal.

_Stop now wherever you are at. Give him the chance to get out to take care of his needs. Don't go for so long. Every three hours stop from here on out. He has no trust not even to tell you if he needs something. _

_Don't speak to him. Keep your distance. Hopefully, he'll stay with you because you got him away from whatever that frightened him. That may give him enough trust to stay, but not enough it appears._

_Keep it quiet and sedate as possible in the SUV. No loud noises, no loud music. Talk to each other but not to him. Talk about any mundane thing you come up with. That way, he doesn't feel alone, even if he doesn't speak. _

Ranger wished it was either him or Tank with this kid. Hal had helped with the last mother and child they had in the apartment. He didn't blame them for not thinking about basic needs, but knowing those two. They would push it to get home by midnight or earlier. He'd rather have them home several hours later with an abused teen who was being looked after than one being neglected by rushing and forgetting things. He trusted Hal was doing something right considering he had gotten the boy in the bronco in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Road:<strong>

It had taken him a lot longer to calm down than it had the night before. The two men in the SUV were unknowns. Anyone who had chased him, grabbed him, or even trapped him, never made him feel safe. These two men had done all three, but with one slight difference, they were leading him away from the real monsters in his past. The enclosed space of the vehicle and the new noises that rang out inside it had touched his raw nerves. His mind raced frantically identifying each new sound, whether it was the grooves in the pavement on the road, or upturned rock, the sound of other cars. Each one he had to classify it as a threat or not.

When Zeke had finally gotten uncomfortable, and his tired body protested the floorboard was when he slowly and cautiously came out from under the seat. He had watched the back of the heads of the two men up front. The biggest one, Hal he reasoned was the main threat of the two. He looked more dangerous than Roy, who was driving. He was uncomfortable with the whole situation. It had been quite awhile since he had gotten trapped in a situation where he wasn't in control. Getting out of the vehicle on the highway wouldn't be a smart decision. Zeke knew when he had stood there before he had dove into the bronco it life or death. He had chosen life, but felt it was in a precarious circumstance. The whole situation was uncomfortable.

They were headed to Trenton. That was what Hal had said. He had also said he would have to deal with his boss over the damage done to the SUV. Granted, he knew very well; none of the damage would have happened if he had been going a different direction. So now there was an unknown man in the factor of that the two mercenary looking men worked for. He probably looked like them as well. He was thankful that they had driven off, and for the most part, he was safer with them than in the hands of Jeff. For right now, he would stay with them, it wasn't like he had a whole lot of options opened to him.

Neither of the men had turned to look at him after he had gotten on the seat in the very back of the SUV. He pulled his backpack up into his lap and leaned against the window. When he looked up at the inside roof of the SUV; he noticed the bar and a set of cuffs attached to it. He swallowed and glanced at the two men again. The logo on their shirts didn't give him anything to go by what they did for a living. Neither did the inside of the bronco, other than the cuffs attached to the bar. He didn't even want to fathom what heinous acts these two men were capable of.

At least, they didn't ask him about Moses; he didn't see what kind of problems would surface, if they asked, he could always run the first chance he got. He closed his eyes and listened as the tires rolled over the pavement of the road. It had been quite awhile now; he looked at his watch, almost five hours, since they had left Memphis. He was hungry, thirsty, and getting toward a dire need of a restroom. He didn't trust them enough to ask them to pull over. If he started talking to them, he felt they would keep talking to him, and with the confines of the SUV with no way of escaping it wasn't such a good thing in his mind. He would wait. He concentrated on something else to get his mind off of it.

* * *

><p>It was moving on toward 1:00 pm. Hal and Roy had discussed quietly in whispers about getting back as fast as possible, so they could get this kid to Ranger. They had planned to push the bronco as far as they could before they pulled over for gas each time. Both of them were nervous. They didn't know how volatile this could would be once he calmed down. He noticed how long it took the teen before he came out from under the seat.<p>

The kid's scars were the only thing that gave him a hint of what had happened in his young life, and Hal knew one thing: the boy had whipped. He had seen the boy's back as well as his stomach and chest. The outside damage to his body alone spoke of the inward damage. The only thing he could think of was to leave the kid alone. Five hours of silence. That was how long they had been going on at least from the boy. They could push the bronco a little on the other side of Knoxville. That was the town they were coming up to when Hal felt his cell vibrate.

He looked down at the message from Ranger. Hal smiled. Ranger was checking on the boy already. He typed his response and sent it off. The next three messages were directions on how to handle the boy. They didn't make him feel all that great. Both of them had breakfast at his sister's house and used the facilities before they left. He didn't think about that for the teen in the rear backseat. He had no knowledge of when he had last used a facility, eaten anything or drank anything. Clearly, from what little he had answered Ranger, Ranger had already thought it through.

Hal looked over at Roy and made sure he what he said was loud enough for the teen to hear, "We need to fill the bronco with gas now. Next exit now. Food, water, bathroom break."

"That's fine." Roy said.

"Knoxville is coming up. We can pull over there and get something." Hal said aloud.

Then he whispered to Roy softly, "pull over every three hours. We need to keep talking, even if it is about weather. Don't speak to him. Keep our distance. Ranger's orders."

Roy nodded that he understood. Hal could tell Roy was nervous; he was as well.

"Yeah, that should work." Roy said.

Hal glanced at Zeke, who was looking out the window. He felt for this little guy, Ezekiel hadn't said a word in five hours. Hal only knew one other person who could go that long and not say a word and that was Ranger.

"Drive thru?" Roy asked.

Hal looked over at Roy. "Why not? Gas station is coming up, let's fill up here."

Roy took the exit and headed to the station on the corner. Hal knew they all could use this pit stop. Roy pulled in beside the pump and got out and stretched. Hal got out and stretched as well; he went to the pump and put in the plastic to start filling up the tank. Hal watched as Zeke eyed the both of them carefully and thoughtfully. He watched as the boy went after something inside his pack and then zip it back up. He left it on the seat as he moved. Zeke got out of the bronco. Hal felt his gaze but kept his eyes on the pump. He watched as the teen headed inside the station. Hal let out a slow deep breath, thankful that it appeared Ranger had been right; the boy looked like he was going to stay with them. He still didn't trust them enough to say anything about what he needed.

Roy came around to Hal. "He didn't take his backpack."

"Good sign. We'll continue to ignore him." Hal said. "He doesn't want to talk. We don't need to push it. Carlos was right. He doesn't trust us enough. Regular pit stops are going to have to come."

Hal and Roy headed inside the station. Hal noted what Zeke placed on the counter, it was chips, cookies, fresh veggies with dip, fresh fruit, bottle of coke as well as a bottle of water. Hal had expected to see more junk food, but the chips and cookies were on the small side, not the larger bags that the teenager behind Zeke had in their hands. They veggie tray and fresh fruit were by far larger. The teen at least made some wise choices for eating. Not like the other one who stood behind Zeke.

Hal took the next leg of the trip. They had to stop every three hours. Even if they pushed it, the earliest now would be one in the morning. He wasn't sure if they could get there by then. The boy's health had to be maintained, even if he didn't speak to them.

* * *

><p>Zeke sat the bag of garbage down on the floorboard. He laid down in the seat and closed his eyes. The lull of the road and lack of sleep pulled him down. He fell asleep.<p>

_Moses was standing to the right of Jeff while Peter stood to the left. The table was before them; the altar of purification, the light swung from the ceiling creating the eerie light to reflect off the blood on the table. Zeke's chest was even with the altar. His eyes were huge as he saw the sanctified meat on the table. _

"_It is time for another cleansing lesson Ezekiel." Jeff said in that voice._

_Zeke looked up at his adoptive father; it was this voice that he was frightened of. When Jeff spoke with that voice, nothing good ever came from him._

_Zeke shook his head no. He didn't like the taste of blood, the warm, salty feel of thick liquid going down his throat and covering his small body. _

"_The blood of life." Jeff said as he picked up the goblet that held the remains of the once life-sustaining fluid that use to pump through the body that was on the floor in the corner._

_Zeke watched as the goblet went to Jeff's mouth, and he drank and passed it to Peter. Peter took a drink and then passed it back. Jeff lifted the goblet again and then passed it to Moses, who drank greedily from the goblet. Jeff took the goblet away from Moses._

"_Come here Ezekiel. It is time for you to have another taste of what you are destined to become." Jeff said._

_Zeke backed up toward the door shaking his head no. _

"_You shall come now!" Jeff said._

_Zeke turned for the door and tried to run and open it, but it was locked. The latch was at the top and he couldn't reach it. He felt the sting of the whip as it made contact with his bare back. Zeke screamed out in pain as the whip dug into his young tender flesh._

"_The demons of disobedience shall be broken." Jeff said. _

_Zeke felt the whip come down again. Then his head was jerked back; he saw the deep red liquid that swirled in the goblet as Jeff put it to his lips, the warmth of the liquid had not yet gone cold. Jeff poured the warm blood down Zeke's throat as he gagged and coughed on the salty taste._

_Jeff tossed the goblet aside and turned Zeke around and flung him to the table. Zeke grabbed the table as he coughed and spat the blood out of his mouth. He felt the sting of the whip again on his backside._

"_The flesh of life will renew your body." Jeff said as he came forward and pinned Zeke to the table. Jeff reached out and pulled a piece of the heart that had been sectioned and cut. Jeff shoved it into Zeke's mouth and forced him to chew. The stringy sinew of raw flesh clung to his teeth as Jeff told him to swallow._

Zeke screamed. He bolted from the seat in the back of the SUV.

* * *

><p>Hal swerved and nearly collided with the car in the next lane when he heard Zeke and looked back at the boy. Zeke was freaked out; he went for the back door, and Hal hit the locks before Zeke could open the door going at 70mph. Zeke was panting and beating at the door trying to get it to open. Hal pulled the SUV over and slowed down on the shoulder. Once the SUV was stopped; he hit the locks to unlock the SUV. Zeke opened the door and jumped out of the SUV and ran down the embankment for about a hundred yards then bent over. Hal and Roy looked at each other as Zeke lost what nourishment he had eaten for lunch.<p>

Hal called Ranger.

"Yo."

"We had a development. He ate lunch and fell asleep. He had a nightmare." Hal closed his eyes trying to get the gut-wrenching scream the boy had out of his mind.

"What happen? He wake up badly?"

"Yeah, a gut-wrenching scream. I almost hit the car in the other lane beside us; it startled me that bad. He freaked and tried to get out of the SUV at 70mph. I locked the doors to keep him in. I pulled over as soon as I could. He's a hundred yards off the highway where he lost his lunch. He hasn't come back, and it's been ten minutes." Hal said as he looked out the passenger window where Zeke was still bent over.

"Grab water and a towel out of the back of the SUV from the emergency kit. Wet half of it. Take them to him slowly. Make sure he is aware you are coming. Speak softly to him, let him know it's alright, tell him what you have in your hands. Let him know you want to give them to him, and you are backing away after handing them to him. Call me back once that is done."

Ranger had hung up. Hal closed the cell phone and got out of the SUV. He went around to the back and opened it up. He moved the duffle around and pulled out the emergency kit and opened it up. It was the size of a very large tackle box. He pulled out the towel and the water inside. He did as Ranger instructed and started walking slowly towards Ezekiel. He made sure to step on as many branches as he could to make enough noise. That did it when he was about twenty yards from him.

Zeke stood up and turned around.

"Easy. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Hal said softly and stopped moving, for the moment. "I have a towel and some water." He held them up. "I want to give them to you, then going back to the bronco. Will that okay?"

He could see the look of fear in that kid's face. Hal felt that dream had to have been induced by whatever they had left behind in Memphis. He watched as Ezekiel glanced about wearily and then back at the items he held in his hands.

"It's alright. Once you have them, I'll leave." Hal said softly and as reassuring as he could muster.

Hal felt relief wash over him as he watched the boy nod. He held the water, and the towel out as he walked slowly to the boy who was skittish as wild colt. Once the items left Hal's hands he backed off. Ezekiel watching his every move. Hal didn't turn around until he was half way back to the SUV. Once back inside he called Ranger again.

"Forty minutes." Ranger said as he answered.

"What?" Hal asked confused.

"It took forty minutes, something that should have only taken five, maybe ten at the most." Ranger said. "He's frightened. He's skittish as well isn't he?"

"Oh yeah, and he watched every move I made." Hal said.

"What is he doing now?" Ranger asked.

"He's using the towel on his face and wiping down the back of his neck. He's looking around, but keeping an eye on the SUV." Hal said.

"Good. He's still not very trusting. Did he speak when you gave him the items?"

Hal scoffed, "not at all."

"Don't be in a rush to leave. Give him time to settle down. Once he gets back inside the bronco, reassure him once more it's alright, then continue on like before."

"Are you sure he'll get back inside?" Hal asked.

"Yes. As long as you did exactly what I told you to, which you did. He has to reason that kindness out, and that you kept your word. You'll have a very small sliver of trust with him. That will get him back in the bronco."

"Alright. Anything else?" Hal asked.

"Call me if something else comes up." Then he heard the phone dial tone as Ranger hung up on him.

It was twenty minutes later that Zeke made his way back to the bronco. Hal noticed a questioning glance Zeke gave him.

"It's alight. We won't hurt you." Hal said softly and then started the bronco back up.

Once Zeke was back in his seat Hal pulled slowly back onto the highway once he was back up to speed. Hal knew he wouldn't have even this small measure of trust with the boy if it hadn't been for Ranger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**In Memphis:**

Jeff drove down the street toward Moses. His skin felt alive, the rush of knowing where Ezekiel could be found had done it. 'The Instrument' would be pleased and happy with him if he brought Ezekiel to him for the cleansing. His eyes scanned the street. He didn't see the boy at all. Jeff pulled over into the Seven-Eleven parking lot, got out of the van, and headed over to Moses' car. The closer he got to the car the damage became apparent.

"What happened to the car?" Jeff asked.

"Ezekiel is what happened. He did this, when he ran out into traffic, and I backed up to follow him." Moses got out of the car. "He took off in that black SUV. It has New Jersey plates on it. Two men in black took him with them."

Jeff turned and looked to the way Moses was pointing and saw the black SUV way off, in the distance, now. His flesh continued to tingle. He was closer. Soon. He could feel the call. The demand. The Instrument would have his vessel, and the cleansing would take place.

"He is with the demons of wreckage. His demons within him are calling out to those with the same carnal knowledge, and they are helping him flee from his divine purpose." Jeff said.

Moses shifted from foot to foot, "Well, those demons he was with him looked like they don't follow the teachings of the Lord and Shepherd. The vile wretched dogs that they are; dressed in black with weapons of destruction. I saw what they carried with them."

"The harlot has called to him, has sent her fore runners out to help him bring Ezekiel to her." Jeff turned and looked at Moses. "The Instrument will know what to do; he'll know how to proceed."

"We need to find the harlot," Moses whispered softly. "Seek her out, let me set the trap, let me draw her in, and we will purify her body and use her own blood and flesh for 'The Instrument' to cleanse Ezekiel and purify him to be the Finger of God."

Moses watched as Jeff's eyes went dull; he could tell it was time for a switch to take place in the man before him. Peter and Moses weren't stupid. When you found a kindred spirit, you stayed as close as possible to them. Their goals were your goals. Moses and Peter had longed to whip the boy, have their way with him. Jeff as 'The Instrument' would not approve of this, and the Shepherd would strike out at him. They had to sit back and watch as 'The Instrument' had his way with the boy. He didn't want to see the Shepherd. It was hard to watch and not partake, because Ezekiel's fear was greater than the women in which they had.

Moses twitched with anticipation as he saw 'The Instrument' come forward in Jeff, more and more, 'The Instrument' was out. Moses had seen the transformation many times. He knew when 'The Instrument' came forward, the feeding would soon begin. The cycle he was on was a short one now. His need for blood feeding now every four days. Today, they would feast tonight. They had taken the hotel clerk from last night. Identities needed to remain hidden; their world protected and their goal as well. She would be a lovely addition, so young, so supple, so right for the feeding.

Moses smiled greedily as he saw him, the eyes changed. They were hooded. He was almost giddy with anticipation.

"Wisdom," Jeff called Moses. "I knew you would not leave me long."

"Never, dear Instrument." Moses rasped out. "The harlot, she has called out to the vessel. She has sent her minions to aid him in getting to her quicker. We need a sacrifice, of blood and flesh, to aid us in our search, to give us strength from on high to help you follow through with your task from which the God of the Heavens has bestowed upon you through us."

"Then we shall feed. Tomorrow, we will go after the harlot. You are ever right Wisdom. The feeding must come first. You will help seek out the harlot. The file has her information and where she can be found. A trap and a snare will be her downfall. She will corrupt the vessel even further if we do not set out to destroy her hold." Jeff said.

Moses smiled. He was there that day that Jeff was struck by the lightening, as was Peter. He knew Jeff had called him Wisdom and Peter - he had called Vengeance. They had given Jeff the name of Instrument; it had been ten years since that day. Twelve long years, but well worth it. They even had a measure of control over Jeff now, before it would have been impossible. The lightening had altered a few things inside Jeff. It had taken time, but slowly they had changed Jeff's appetites. The normal killings had been a thing of the past since that day. Blood feeding had started first, that had gone over better than he dreamed. The church had gone through a restructure, getting rid of the weaker ones, and keeping the stronger members to keep their dreams alive. It had lit like a fire inside the congregation along with the consumption of flesh that shortly followed.

"Get me the file, I'll hunt our prey and get everything started for you." Moses told Jeff.

Jeff walked back to the van; he knew where the file of the harlot was and retrieved it. He took it back over to Moses and handed him the file. They wouldn't leave until tomorrow to go after the harlot who had given birth to Ezekiel. Tomorrow, would be a new day, a day of beginnings, a day of the wait for the vessel to finish his exile away from them. It was now up to Ezekiel to learn to covet. 'The Instrument' knew Ezekiel had the start of this, but the boy had fought off the desires of learning the true freedom of which the blood and flesh purified them.

Moses took the file and headed for the car. He looked back at Jeff. "I will start the process, go back to the woman and prepare her."

Moses watched as Jeff walked back to the van. He slid in behind the driver seat of the Nova and opened the file. His heart started palpitating in his chest at seeing the woman. His finger ran over the face, such perfect perfection. So much like Ezekiel's, her eyes like his as well, the windows wide open to the inner sanctum of her very essence. Moses had noticed this about Ezekiel when they had first seen the boy, when he was only three years old. The boy had been a wide-eyed child, curious about everything.

They had been given a warning, an insider who tipped them off, that the case files had gone to a different agent. The agent had to go meet his maker along with his wife. The boy was young enough, that the insider wanted him to be taught, to become the world's perfect killer. His identity had to be reformed. For Moses and Peter, this was the true Shepherd, the man whom Jeff had a close familial relationship with.

Ezekiel had a soft quality about him that Jeff tried to beat out of the boy, enhance other traits to rise. It would never happen; Jeff thought he would be the vessel to take one of their places and begin to start doing what they did. As long as Jeff remained under this delusion the Shepherd wouldn't know. Ezekiel would never be like them. Moses and Peter had discussed this a few weeks before Ezekiel had taken off. Ezekiel couldn't afford to live any longer. The boy knew how they operated, how they hunted, how they killed, and how they feasted on the bodies. This was why they had fed Jeff all of those tales about being tested and tried. They kept Jeff in that delusional state, so he and his family could play God all they wanted.

Moses looked down at the wet spot in his pants; just looking at her caused him such pleasure. The coveting had begun, it would not be long, and she would be his and Peter's. The obsession, that Jeff had with Ezekiel, would have to be altered, but it would be a slow process. He would change Jeff's mind. Peter would help as well, but they would soon be able to do the things that they wanted with Ezekiel. Moses laughed. Peter had talked about making the boy a toy for the both of them for awhile. Ezekiel would fight it; that made the tingling in his body all the more pleasurable.

* * *

><p><strong>In Trenton:<strong>

It was now going on 2:00 PM as Stephanie sat in the chair by Peterson's desk. He listened to the tape again while Stephanie closed her eyes trying to forget the message. Her motto was to deny anything that meant bodily harm, or in this case what sounded more like life ending. Her denial factor was kicking in over this phone call.

"Same Memphis phone number. I talked to the hotel manager, the room that the phone call was made had the door broken into. He doesn't know who was in the room, the woman working the counter disappeared, hasn't been back. No one can find her." Peterson looked at Stephanie. "You know anyone in Memphis?"

"No." Stephanie said.

She listened to the new bit of information that Peterson had so easily let slip. Stephanie didn't know anyone in Memphis, and none of this bode well with her male caller if what Ranger said was right. This guy was in trouble, the door broken into, and the person who could have identified him, was missing.

"The manager said he didn't notice the door until this morning when he went hunting for the caller. That was when he found the damage. I'll note this all in the file, I'll let you know if anything new comes in as well."

"I'll keep in touch." Stephanie grabbed her bag and headed out of the station.

Ranger had thought the second caller could be talking about her mystery caller for the last six months. If that was the case, her mystery caller might be the one that the religious nut was after. Once she made it outside the station Stephanie pulled out her cell phone and dialed Ranger.

"Yo."

"Peterson said the hotel manager told him that the call came from a room that had the door broken into."

Stephanie opened the door to the rusted bucket of bolts she was driving, a 1962 Ford Falcon. It came with an affordable price as well, four hundred dollars. One of the seniors in the building where she lived owned it and when they went to a nursing-home Stephanie had been given chance to purchase the car. She needed a car and snatched it up; she felt bad about two of Ranger's cars being destroyed again and wouldn't take another from him.

"Did Peterson say if the night clerk knows who could have called?"

"No she's missing." Stephanie pulled on the door to close it. The metal making the awful noise that made her grind her teeth together when she shut it.

"Babe, that doesn't sound good."

"I know. I've been meaning to get someone to look at this stupid door." She could hear covered up muffle of laughter over the phone. "Are you laughing at me again?"

"I wasn't talking about the car door Babe."

"Oh," Stephanie replied. She shook her head trying to focus back on what they were discussing, instead of picturing Ranger smiling somewhere at her through the phone. "So far, I have a Pep Talk caller, a religious nut, a missing hotel clerk in Memphis where the call came from."

"In other words, no way of identifying Pep Talk at all, Babe. Are you headed home?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, I need to make some calls for these files. I'm not getting very far with anyone in the neighborhoods. Several of them are not working in the same place, so I'm having to rethink some of this here." Stephanie turned the car over as the engine started sputtering and coughing.

"Babe, you need to let me have that old soldier your driving and replace it for you."

Stephanie hit the dash, and the car settled down into a low purr. "I think I got this one handled better than the others."

"Did you just hit that car?"

She could hear the grin on the other end now. She was being entertaining like normal to him. "It needed some encouragement."

"Babe how about I bring temptation over and see if I can't redirect your encouragement to other venues that would be better suited for you."

Stephanie closed her eyes and put her forehead on the steering wheel of the car. Ranger bringing a temptation over could mean just about anything with him. She hadn't had temptation in quite awhile. She'd been putting off both Joe and Ranger; her mind was still trying to work out exactly who she wanted. She hadn't come to any way of making it up yet. Her body was reacting just like it always did with Ranger and his double meanings. Her body was demanding, wanting a release, but her heart wanted to make sure it went the right way this time.

"What will this temptation be?"

"Dinner with me, I figured we could do dinner before I answered the phone tonight."

"Only dinner?" Stephanie asked. Her heart started to beat faster in her chest.

"Unless something has changed that I don't know about, then it's only dinner Babe."

Stephanie let out a sigh of relief and a little disappointment. "What are you bringing?"

"What would you like?"

Stephanie sat up and looked at the phone. This was not the Ranger she was used to. He'd been different, since he'd gotten shot, so had she. It was both like they were trying to figure out the new issues that had sprung up around them and not sure how to word things between each other. It was like they were learning to how be in sync with each other again.

"How about Chinese?"

"Chinese it is Babe. I'll be over in a few hours."

Stephanie closed her phone. Now she had a few hours to contemplate exactly what Ranger would want to talk about over dinner. He always had ulterior motives when it came to him bringing dinner over.

When she got to her apartment; she went inside, the place hadn't been cleaned up real well in awhile. It wasn't that she hadn't had the time; it was because she hadn't felt like doing it. Stephanie went through each room and picked up things as fast as she could. While she was doing this; her mind kept racing over what Ranger could possible want with coming over to dinner tonight. He hadn't asked her what she wanted to eat before; he always brought something over that was healthy. It wasn't that she turned it down, because she hadn't. She wasn't sure if she could do healthy day in and day out though.

Stephanie turned when she heard the knock on the door. She went over to the door and looked out. Ranger was at the door. Stephanie opened it up, and the smell was heavenly.

"You knocked." Stephanie told him.

"I have my hands full Babe."

Stephanie watched as he came inside, she shut the door behind him as he sat the bags down on the table. Ranger pulled out boxes of food, sweet & sour chicken, won ton soup, egg rolls, shrimp fried rice, vegetable chow mein, and vegetable lo mein. He also pulled out a bottle of white wine, and then took another two cartons and put them in the freezer.

"How many people are we feeding?" Stephanie asked curiously as she looked to her freezer and wondered what he put in it.

Ranger turned and looked at her. "You and me unless you're hiding someone."

"Nope." Stephanie walked over toward the table. Ranger pulled down two wine glasses and brought them over to the table and poured out two glasses and handed one to her.

"Silvo left a month ago, and I've been trying to fill his position, and I haven't found anyone that fits real well with the group." Ranger walked back into the kitchen and pulled down two plates and pulled out eating utensils and headed back over and handed her a plate.

"I've been coming in, but it seems when I get a few of the files out more seem to crop up." Stephanie said as she started filling her plate.

"I need more of a full time person, and you are better suited for it than anyone I've found so far." Ranger finished filling his plate and took a seat.

Stephanie sat down across from him. "That wouldn't leave that much time for Vinnie."

"I'm not asking you to give up working for Vinnie. He got a new person, and between the both of your skips are coming in slower now." Ranger took a drink of his wine.

Stephanie had to agree there. It was now first come first serve with Vinnie even with Connie giving Joyce the dregs of the pile. The last few months had been hard. If it hadn't been for Ranger, she wouldn't still be in her apartment as is. He was flipping most of the bill with what little she worked at RangeMan.

"So you want me to come in more?"

"That would be nice." Ranger told her.

She watched as he looked up at her and gave her a reassuring smile. That was his 'I'm taking care of you' smile. He had kept his distance in some ways. Her expenses had started to mount up with what little money she had been earning from Vinnie. She had figured it was Ranger, who had stocked her place with food this past month. He not only did that but stocked Rex with everything he needed as well. Rex had been one happy little guy over the last month with all the little treats. She had been avoiding going into the office because she was in denial that he was doing these things. She wasn't sure what all his rules were that he played by and that alone had made her hesitant. It was like committing herself to go inside to RangeMan meant she was more than committing herself to work for him. She felt she was giving herself in more ways than one, and she still hadn't decided how much she could afford to give to him.

"How much more?"

"As much as you can give me right now, Babe. There are reports that need to get out, and the last guy I had been sitting there messed up my system when you haven't been in the last three weeks. The desk is a month behind."

"Do you need the answer right now?" Stephanie looked down at her plate. She wanted time to think this through.

"No exactly right now, but soon."

* * *

><p><strong>On the Road:<strong>

Zeke had lost it after the dream. It was more a memory than an actual dream. The vivid detail of it all. He kept his hands on his knees as he wretched until all that was left in his stomach was bile and nothing else. His throat burned. It was better than the salty taste of blood that kept forcing itself back into his mind. Zeke was bent over breathing trying to will his mind from seeing those cold, lifeless, eyes when he heard the snap of the branch.

He stood and spun around. His mind drifted from Peter to Hal, who was in front of him. He looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere. No place out here would afford his safety if either Hal or Roy chose to do anything to him. Flashes of Peter picking him up and dragging him into the room surfaced.

_This is not Peter. _Zeke thought over several times in his mind.

Zeke could hear Hal speak, but nothing was quite registering as he fought the blind panic that Peter would pick him up and take to the room. The instinct to turn and flee was there, but no where to go. No where looked safe. He was frightened. The memory kept resurfacing, different portions of it. That had been the second woman he had seen killed. He had been so small. The room looked so big.

The whiteness of the towel caught his attention as it was caught on the breeze of the wind. He looked up at Hal. As the man came back into focus clearer and sharper. The resemblance to Peter was fading away.

"It's alright. Once you have them, I'll leave."

Zeke nodded. It finally became clear to him what the man wanted. Though why he chose to do it, he didn't know. He had taken the items and watched as Hal backed off. It was strange. The man looked almost as nervous as he felt. Zeke couldn't fathom what Hal had to be nervous about. It wasn't like he could hurt the man.

He rinsed his mouth once Hal was back in the SUV, and started wiping his face and neck down. Zeke never did get that blissful calm feeling of all is right in the world after the need of throwing up. He felt cheated and robbed this time.

He glanced at the SUV.

_Wonder what they think of the deranged freaky kid? If I had ran into them at any other time, they wouldn't have noticed. It took me well over a year to quit looking back over my shoulder every minute. They probably think I'm nuts, insane. Cart me off to a medical hospital for the delusional and troubled teenager. _Zeke thought.

He looked at the towel in his hand and water in his other. He knew the man didn't have to bring it to him. They could have tossed his backpack to the side of the road, and he would have understood. Hell, he would have died if he had gotten out of the bronco on the highway at that speed. He knew that. The man didn't have to do anything he had done.

Zeke hung his head. After being on his own for two years, it felt extremely odd at being looked after. The type that wasn't in a bad way. Meredith had done so, and her husband had tried to get him to talk at the table when he went over for dinners. He never did. Zeke had listened to the man, he had said he was working with a patient who had a lot of problems. Like how he walked in public, how he was around others, the way he talked at times. Zeke was pretty sure Meredith's husband was referring to him, but the man hadn't let on that he was. He would tell him how he talked to this kid and what advice he gave out. Zeke had changed certain things he did, and they had noticed.

He looked back up. They were waiting on him. They weren't going to drive off and leave him alone. It was odd in a reassuring way; he didn't know them; they had no reason to help. Meredith had felt obliged because he had been a runaway. He wouldn't talk about the Butlers other than enough to have told her he was tired of moving around a lot which he didn't want to have to do anymore. And Judson had helped. Judson hadn't asked a lot of questions, but he had to tell him he had run away because he was afraid someone was going to hurt him. He wouldn't take the case otherwise.

Zeke slowly made his way to the SUV. He didn't want to be hurt anymore. He had enough of it, to last him the rest of his natural life as long as he didn't loose control and try to kill himself without realizing his actions. Hal had kept his word. He had done everything he said he would do. Zeke reasoned that was enough to get back in the SUV, even though he was still frightened and questioned these guy's true intentions. Zeke looked at Hal questioningly.

"It's alright. We won't hurt you." Hal said softly.

Zeke stepped inside and shut the door and headed for the rear seat. He was going to have to take Hal at his word. He would give him a little of his trust. Zeke hoped the big man wouldn't blow it. So many in his life had. He could count on one hand who hadn't, and they had never seen his scars.

* * *

><p>The sun grew lower in the sky over the highway. Hal rolled his neck and noticed the sign for Roanoke, Virginia ahead. The bright orange sun bothered him as he drove; he was more than ready for a break from driving. He looked down at the gas gauge, putting his blinker on; he changed lanes. The SUV wouldn't be getting much further if they didn't fill up again, and they still had another seven hours left at least of drive time. Hal looked at his watch and knew it was now going to be closer to two or three in the morning before they got there.<p>

Hal looked in the review mirror at Zeke; the teenager didn't go back to sleep after his abrupt awaking from the dream he had. He had Roy had pretended like nothing happened when he came back to the SUV, after he reassured the kid. Zeke had still yet to say a word to them, but Hal had noticed he was looking at them more and more as the time wore on. Roy and Hal had talked out all the mundane things they could talk about and for the last couple of hours; the trip had been fairly quiet.

"I'm getting hungry again." Roy said. "I want to sit down and eat somewhere instead of another drive thru."

"That's fine with me. I want out of the SUV for awhile." Hal said.

Hal took the next exit and headed for the truck stop on the corner. He pulled the SUV inside and pulled up next to a pump.

* * *

><p>Zeke realized the guys wouldn't talk to him at all; he was pretty sure they would start doing so if he talked to them first. After Hal and Roy got out first, Zeke pulled more money out of his backpack and put it in his pocket. The one thing he couldn't stand was these two didn't even listen to music. It was starting to drive him nuts with all the non noise other than normal highway friction of the tires on the pavement. He decided he was going to pick up some type of CD in this store if they had one that he could put in the SUVs CD player.<p>

The bathroom had been the first order of his business inside, then he found a small selection of music CDs, but none the less he found some. Zeke noticed the prices were rather steep, but it would be well worth it. He would be able to get lost in the music: he was tired of thinking of nothing but Jeff and his real mother. He needed a diversion. He had been thinking of his real mother over the course of several hours being confined in a closed space with nothing better to do.

For several years his fantasies had first started with him yelling at his mother, telling her how much he hated being thrown away like trash. Gradually, over a year, they changed, into more like him being accepted by her. Over the last six months, they had evolved even more, not only acceptance, but where she knew who is real father was and the three of them living like a family. A family, where he didn't get beaten, a place where he wanted to stay and live because he felt loved.

Zeke picked up three CDs. They were the best of CDs, so he knew he couldn't go wrong with these three, unless the two men were clueless idiots in the realm of music. He picked out BB King, Stevie Ray Vaughan, and the Rolling Stones. Zeke ambled around the truck stop store and saw the phone calling cards. He nabbed one off the hook. He could use this to call his mother on a payphone and not have to insert quarters every time he turned around in order to so.

He placed the purchases on the counter and paid for everything and headed back to the SUV with his bag. Instead of sitting in the very back like he had been doing Zeke chose to sit right behind them in the second seat. He pulled out the CDs.

"I don't like to talk that much, but I can't stand the silence any longer. If it's alright with the both of you can we listen to these after dinner?" Zeke asked them.

Zeke watched a small smile appeared on Hal's face. "You bet."

Zeke leaned back and looked out the window as Hal started the SUV. Hal pulled out of the truck stop and stopped at the street. He looked both ways and spied a sign for a steakhouse.

"You up for steak?" Hal asked.

"Yes." Roy answered.

Zeke looked over to the review mirror. He saw Hal look back at him, Zeke turned his attention back out the window.

Hal turned on the blinker indicating the direction of the steakhouse. He drove the distance and pulled into a parking place. Zeke let Hal and Roy get out first. He followed them, allowing them to enter the building before he did. The smells of hot food washed over him when he opened the door. His stomach had settled down, and Zeke got in line behind Hal and Roy, leaving a respectful distance between them.

"Where are we?" Zeke asked.

Roy looked past Hal toward Zeke. "Roanoke. We're in Virginia."

Zeke looked down at his watch. It was now six in the evening. It was two hours before the time he usually called his mother. He moved along the line with RangeMan guys. He flipped the black curly locks of his hair out of his eyes and cast about the place looking for a pay phone. He spied the sign toward the right along with the restrooms. He saw Roy and Hal as they looked at his hair that had down, like a veil half shielding his face most of the time. Zeke looked down, his hair shielding once more.

"He looks like Michael Spears." Roy said.

"A little, if the hair was longer, and straighter, and if he was on a horse." Hal replied.

Zeke looked up, "Who?"

"The kid in Dancing with Wolves, the skinny one." Roy answered.

"I haven't seen that." Zeke said. "I've heard Antonio Baker, the Jungle Book movie."

Hal grinned, "You do look like him at that."

"Bet he'd look like Michael Spears if we put on a horse."

Zeke chuckled and shook his head. The guys weren't so bad. They were basically talking about stuff he actually got when he was out and about. People always seemed to point out his looks, for some odd reason.

They were at line with a woman taking orders. "May I have your order sir?"

Roy turned around. Both of them ordered a steak to go along with the salad bar.

"And you young man?" She asked.

Zeke replied, "Oh, I'm separate."

"Alright." She rang up the order, and Hal paid.

Zeke watched the pair of them walk off toward the salad bar. Zeke paid for the salad bar; he wouldn't touch red meat. He couldn't stand the way it looked, or even the feel of it in his mouth. Not anymore. Zeke loaded up a tray with mainly vegetables; he found some fish, one of the rare meats he did eat.

Hal and Roy were sitting at a table near the section that was not far from the restrooms. Zeke headed over that way. He glanced at the guys, but all the meat they had on their plates turned his stomach. He found a table near them, but one he could actually sit at without becoming sick. He started eating.

_Okay, _Zeke thought as he chewed into the broccoli, _I am going to go over to the payphone. I'm going to use the calling card. I'm going to call my mother, and I'm going to talk this time. No chicken shit stuff. _Zeke kept up the flow of inner dialogue as he ate. His determination grew. He finished half his plate and sat his fork down and went for the small hallway that had held his interest.

Zeke leaned up against the wall as he pulled the calling card out of his pocket. He quickly scanned the instructions then picked up the receiver and dialed her number.

"Hello," Stephanie answered after the third ring.

Zeke smiled at hearing her voice; he hesitated while his mind worked furiously, "Uh, is Julie there?" He put the back of his head up against the wall. _That was totally stupid. _Zeke thought.

"I'm sorry there is no Julie here. You have the wrong number."

Zeke heard that annoyed tone. The one people take with wrong numbers. He quickly stammered out, "Uh, wait, uh, are you sure no Julie lives there? The number is …." Zeke rattled off the number.

"That's my number, but no Julie here."

Zeke grinned at himself for keeping her on the phone. His eyes roved around the small hall trying to think of something. "Man, what a bummer. I was hoping to catch her; she told me call her at this number." Zeke rolled his eyes at the lies he was making up then decided to keep going. "Julie said she was getting some really weird phone calls. She was a little freaked when I talked with her, and I said I would call and check on her."

_You lying sack of crap. _Zeke thought to himself. He banged the back of his head into the wall, but kept the grin on his face. For his first time talking to her, he felt he wasn't doing all that bad.

"I don't know why she gave you this number."

"I'm sorry for the mistake." Zeke couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's okay. Do you have her phone number?"

Zeke looked around and then read off the payphone number. "I was just concerned about her."

"I hope it works out, and you find out if she's still getting those calls. There are some real nut cases out in the world."

_Yeah, I lived with one._ "Yeah," Zeke looked toward the entry way to the hall when he heard the sound of boots on the tile floor. "Bye." Zeke hung up the phone.

It was a man who looked like he belonged back in the 70s biker gang who stalked towards the bathroom. Zeke edged down the hallway while he gave the man a wide berth as possible. He sat back down at the table he had left and pulled his hair back, his grin firmly locked in place.

He glanced over at Hal and Roy who looked finished with their dinner.

"Did you call your girlfriend?" Hal asked him.

Zeke blushed crimson.

Roy snickered. "That's a yes."

* * *

><p><strong>In Trenton:<strong>

Stephanie hung up the phone. She looked at the clock on the wall; it was an hour before the phone caller. But we had said gave her that tingle that she often got.

"Who was it, Babe?"

"Wrong number." She walked back over to the table to finish her dinner.

Ranger forked up some more salad and chewed slowly. Stephanie could see the look he had on his face. The one that says he doesn't really believe it, but he'll leave it alone. She knew he would leave it alone until she wanted to discuss things. Dinner was finished in a comfortable silence. Well at least more comfortable on Ranger's part. Stephanie picked up the dishes and headed for kitchen. The time for the caller was drawing nearer. She had to have something to do. It felt like hours now, but she knew it was only minutes. But time felt as slow as watching a snail move an inch across the ground.

"No call." Ranger said as he walked into the kitchen and leaned up against the counter.

Stephanie looked at her watch. She felt a little disappointed. This was odd not having the phone ring. She looked at Ranger as she toweled dry the last dish.

Ranger grinned and shook his head. "Only you, Babe."

"Only me what?"

"You're disappointed because he hasn't called."

Stephanie put up the dishes in the cabinet that was beside him. "No I'm not." She lied.

"Babe."

The ring of the telephone interrupted Stephanie after she put her hands on her hips and was about to retort to Ranger. Both of their heads turned toward the answering machine as it picked up and a low male voice was heard on the other end.

"The wages of sin is death."

Stephanie's brows netted together on her forehead. The voice was different from the other nut who had called. She looked at Ranger as the caller spoke on.

"Wanton and lustful, the harlot calls to the fools of men. Wisdom is the only one that can set the harlot free. Be not hasty thou flighty temptress of men, that calls out to both young and old. Wisdom, Vengeance, and The Instrument are the harlot's lot, along with the demons of her wreckage. The harlot will be cast down, exposed to the cleansing fire of the Almighty."

The answering machine beeped and stopped recording.

Ranger looked at Stephanie. "You know; full-time employment comes with benefits at RangeMan."

Stephanie let out a breath, "Are these benefits written in a contract somewhere?"

"They could be." Ranger leaned up against the cabinet. "The contract would include the Dymphna Clause."

Stephanie cocked her head to the side in puzzlement. "The what?"

Ranger grinned, "The Dymphna Clause, a clause that is always open to the protection of the sane from those who are insane."

Stephanie snorted and shook her head. "But I already have that."

"It also includes secure facilities, vehicle perks, a credit card, cleaning service, cooking service, life time of shower gel, a soft bed, the feeling of security, and an all-access pass to everything that has to deal with me."

Stephanie looked past Ranger toward the wall. _If that is full-time employment benefits what would a prenup be like? Slow down, how did marriage and employment become entangled together? The benefits do have some advantages. _Stephanie thought.

"Babe, I'm not purposing marriage here. If it leads that way further down the road other arrangements will need to be made, and it's your choice when and if that happens."

_I hate that ESP thing he has. _Stephanie thought. "I didn't say anything about marriage, I was just weighting out the costs of the benefits. I still need to think about it."

"Sleep on it. Get back to me with an answer when you can. In the meantime, I think we need to listen to the answering machine again. I didn't hear anything about the vessel and this is a different caller. Your callers have jumped in the number. I don't like it."

Stephanie nodded and followed Ranger into the living room to replay the message. _He said it was my choice? He hasn't overtly flirted with me. He's been Ranger, but reserved. He's holding back. He knows I like making the choices on my own. _Stephanie thought.

Ranger let it run through the message two times. "Well, Wisdom has to be a person. It was made in a reference as being personified as a person."

"Like it is in the Bible, but wisdom in the Bible has a female aspect to it, so is there a female?"

Ranger looked over to her, "Does it matter? A nut is a nut."

"You got a point."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**In Trenton:**

Ranger left Stephanie's apartment. She said she would be fine and would turn in the tape of the new call in the morning to Peterson. He admired her courage, but deranged and insane nuts were calling her, and he didn't like it. The two guards he had posted would alert him if anything happened during the middle of the night. He was very protective of this woman, and he knew that he loved her. Over dinner, he had been honest with her. He would rather like to have her working for him full time. Even while keeping her job with Vinnie. He knew he had given her plenty to think about. The marriage comment he made to her left it open for her to look at him a little differently now, and he knew it. Getting shot had changed his perspective. He would take anything she was willing to give him with no strings attached on his part if need be to make her feel more secure around him.

It was getting late, close to midnight now. He was supposed to have a meeting with Chet and Tank in the conference room, before their little damaged teen showed up. They were going to go over what little bit of information they had. Once he pulled into the underground garage; he parked the BMW in his normal spot and got out. He met them up on the fifth floor in the conference room. Ranger moved to the table where both of them were now leaning over the two folders.

"What do we know now?" Ranger asked.

Chet growled in frustration. "A big fat zilch is what we have."

"Nothing?"

Ranger waited for an answer to his question as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What we have from his emancipation records with the courts is this: Adopted father Jeff Butler, minister. Adopted mother, Virginia Butler, homemaker. His ministry is of the traveling kind, tent revivals. He was tired of living like a gypsy. He had been on his own for two years." Tank said.

Ranger narrowed his eyes. Chet pulled over two documents and Ranger uncrossed his arms and took them. The documents were a birth certificate for the state of Texas.

"I thought you said there was no birth record?" Ranger asked after looking at the document.

"It's a fake, a very good one." Tank said. "Look at the one below it. That top one is forged."

Ranger compared the two documents. The only difference between the two was the names of the birth children. The father had unknown and the mother was the same on both, not Butler. The document he fathomed passed since no one seemed to have checked it so closely. He handed them back, and Chet passed him another document.

"Is this one forged as well?" Ranger asked.

Tank nodded. "Adoption record for the state of Texas, just like the birth certificate. I think the same forger did both. I can't prove it though. That kid had some help with his emancipation."

Ranger handed it back and shook his head. The kid had made a friend in that state, a very good one from what Ranger could tell.

"According to the dates of the emancipation. He had to have left the same day. Why did he do that?" Ranger asked. He really didn't expect his men to answer. He knew they didn't have an answer for that one.

"I pulled the driver's license on Jeff Butler. Nothing is leading back to him. The home address he listed; he doesn't even live there. No property in that name. I expanded my search to the rest of the states. They are running, but so far no hit on anything. It'll finish in the morning." Chet said.

Ranger crossed his arms again and leaned up against the table as he looked at the dry-erase board. Ezekiel Butler was listed with five question marks behind it.

_You sure are a mystery, little guy. A very abused untrusting one. _Ranger thought.

He took his cell phone out and sent a text to Hal to see what the ETA was now. It didn't take long for the return message.

_3 AM. He spoke. He wanted music, bought CDs. Blues and Classic Rock. Called his girlfriend, maybe, at the last stop. Put a grin on his face. He's in a better mood with the music. He got tired of the silence. Roy and I ran out of topics._

Ranger nodded at the improvement. He felt this was a step in the right directions. He felt the music selection was interesting for a kid his age. Ranger sent a text back asking the artists of the CDs. Hal replied with another text.

_BB King, Stevie Ray Vaughan, The Rolling Stones. Little guy has good taste. Roy had him snickering with his air guitar rendition while the Stones played. _

Ranger grinned. He had seen Roy's air guitar before, it was rather amusing to watch. At least, the little guy had a sense of humor. From the artist, it appeared the boy leaned towards the Blues more. At the moment, any little bit of information he could glean even by proxy would help him.

* * *

><p><strong>On The Road:<strong>

Zeke had found the ride with music going in the bronco a lot better. Roy had been crazy with tossing his head about like a head banger with his air guitar. It looked so wrong on the man doing that; Zeke couldn't help but snicker at it. That had been nothing compared to hearing the man sing. Roy was tone deaf and very bad at that. He had his hands over his ears trying to drown out the noise until Hal had gotten him to shut up. Then the both of them had started laughing at it. Zeke had grinned at them covertly from behind his hair. The music had been a good idea. All the nervousness that had been in the bronco from the silence had seemed to have dissipated altogether. He was glad about this.

They were almost to Trenton from what he had seen from the last road sign. Only fifty miles out now. It was past two in the morning. BB King was playing out of the speakers now. Zeke started to feel a little anxious now. He was going to be dealing with they guy's boss soon. He knew nothing about the man, nor if he had a temper or not. The bronco had damage done to it and he didn't want to be yelled at for it. But, he needed to know if their boss had a temper, so he could at least mentally prepare for the fallout. So far, with Hal, everything he said he would do. He did. So he chose to ask Hal.

"Hal?" Zeke called to the man not looking at him.

"Yeah?" Hal asked.

"Does your boss get angry at damage done to vehicles?" Zeke asked.

"He might at first." Hal said.

Zeke looked over at him. "How angry?"

He watched as Hal turned halfway so he faced him more from the passenger seat. "Carlos won't be angry with you. He won't hurt you, or yell at you."

"How do you know he won't? I'm the one who caused all that damage." Zeke said.

He watched as Hal gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm going to tell you something. Just listen. I knew I didn't want to leave Memphis without you. I want to help you. I'm not as good as Carlos is with dealing with people who have been hurt. Carlos has been helping. He knows you are with us." Hal held up his cell phone. "He's been checking up on you. He told Roy and I what do, so we could help. The towel and water were all Carlos. I called him, because I didn't know what to do. You have nothing to be afraid of when it comes to Carlos. It'll be alright."

Zeke leaned his head back on the window pane inside the bronco and closed his eyes, so he could think.

_What an admission. That was humble, not taking credit for what I thought was him. He didn't have to tell me that. These guys are different. I wonder if they are like Judson different. He handed me forged documents to give to Meredith for the emancipation. I had never asked him to do that. He did that all on his own. Now Hal tells me it's been Carlos. Some man who hasn't even seen me. It was more than water and a towel. He knew how to approach me. Told Hal how to do it over the phone. How much has really been Hal? Memphis was Hal. That's what Hal said. So the rest of this has been Carlos. So I've been giving my trust to someone I haven't even seen. Because he knew what to do._

Zeke opened his eyes when the bronco started to slow down. They were getting off the highway. Even after what he found out. He couldn't help his nerves, nor the anxious feeling that crept up inside him.

* * *

><p><strong>In Trenton:<strong>

It was three in the morning when Ranger came back with Tank, Lester, and Bobby from a late-night tip on an FTA that they had feelers out for. They started heading back inside to the elevator when the lights were cast on the walls inside the underground parking garage connected to his office building on Haywood. Ranger turned and glanced at the vehicle coming in. He narrowed his eyes at the damage done his Bronco.

_What the hell happened?_ Ranger thought. _Hal didn't mention any damage done to the vehicle._

Tank, Bobby and Lester had also taken a look and all three headed for the elevator. Ranger knew they were tucking tail and getting away in case of any fallout. His jaw clenched at seeing the vehicle. It would have been better if those two told him about the damage, so he could have expected it instead finding out this way.

They have been in that bronco that wasn't really safe to drive. That is what had his anger fueled more. The lights were broken on the driver side. They had driven through the night with a minor inside. Ranger walked over to the Bronco as it pulled into its place and parked. Roy got out of the driver side, and Hal got out of the passenger side.

"What the hell happened?" Ranger barked out.

"Piece of shit Nova backed into us while we were in Memphis." Roy said.

_Watch the anger. _Ranger admonished himself. _Get it under control. The boy hasn't left the bronco. Let's look at the damage and give the little guy some time to get brave enough to get out._

Ranger squatted so he could take a good look at how bad the damage was. Sure, it was drivable, but not safe enough for the distance they had to travel in it. He leaned to the side so he could see under. Several wires were dangling; he wasn't sure what all they had been attached to. Where the bumper was supposed to fit and sit snugly to the frame was all bent.

While he was in this position for a good five minutes; he noticed the tennis shoes of the third party who had finally gotten out of the bronco now because it was quiet. The shoes looked well worn the tread on the bottom very thin Ranger noted. Ranger stood and walked back to the passenger side of the bronco and stepped back away from it. He crossed his arms about his chest and looked at the light lenses that needed to be replaced on that side as well.

He slid his eyes to the teenager. He was tall, not quite six foot, Ranger noted he was maybe a couple of inches taller than him. He couldn't see the kids face though, it was hidden by his long wavy black hair. What he could see from what skin was showing, the kid looked to be Mexican in origin, possibly. His jeans were worn as well, even had a few holes that were not done on purpose.

"What information did you get from the driver of the other car?" Ranger asked as he looked to Roy, his tone demanding but not as angry as he had been.

"They didn't stick around. They left their door in the road." Roy answered.

The kid cleared his throat. Ranger looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. He hadn't expected the kid to make any noise.

Hal then said. "Carlos, this is Ezekiel. He offered to pay for the damages. I told him, he would have to deal with you seeing as I couldn't accept the money for it."

_What? Hell, he must feel guilty about this. What the hell happened in Memphis? _Ranger thought.

Ranger uncrossed his arms. He watched as the teenager backed up and started pacing behind the bronco. Effectively putting the space and a very large object between them.

_Not good. Should have stayed how I was standing. He has to think I'm going to retaliate against him. _Ranger thought.

"Ezekiel," Ranger said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you. My hands are going in my pockets."

Ranger placed his hands in pockets just like he said he would. He watched as Zeke paused in his pacing, and looked at him. _Good, keep watching me. Now I need to get your trust at least some of it._ Ranger thought.

"You want to tell me why you offered Hal to pay for the damage?" Ranger asked him softly.

"It was sort of my fault." Zeke said.

Ranger watched as he kept his head down, but he could tell the kid would bolt if any sudden moves were made. Zeke shuffled back and forth. Ranger could tell the teenager was tightly coiled and ready to spring. Ranger could hear the fear in this kid's voice as he spoke softly.

_He shows the signs of major abuse. How bad is this kid hurt? I got to get him to stay. _Ranger thought.

"Your fault? Where you driving the Nova that hit the bronco?" Ranger asked.

Zeke's head shot up. Ranger could tell the kid looked at him, but he couldn't see his face real well at all.

"No." Zeke said incredulously.

"I don't see how it is your fault then." Ranger said. "The driver was the one that hit the bronco not you."

He watched as Zeke shook his head. "I was running from the guy in the Nova. If I had taken off a different way, none of that would have happened. I can pay for the damages."

"Very well. I have to send it off to the shop tomorrow. I won't know the full price of the damages until its fixed. If you have anything left in the SUV that belongs to you go ahead and get it out." Ranger said softly.

Ranger watched as he went back in the SUV. He looked over to Hal and Roy, "you two get your stuff out as well."

Once Zeke came back out of the SUV Ranger saw he only had a back pack.

"Is there a hotel or anything near by. I got to find a place to stay. I got money."

Ranger could tell one thing. The kid didn't want to be in debt to anyone. "It's too early in the morning for that. I have apartments on the fourth floor of this building. The place is secure. Very safe. No one gets in or out without a badge. I'll let you rent one for five hundred a month. What do you say?"

"I can cover that." Zeke said.

"Follow us." Ranger said.

_The kid didn't even bat an eye at the price. How much money could he have?_ Ranger thought as he started walking to the elevator with the guys.

They went one way, and he noticed Ezekiel put the vehicles in between them. The more time he was around this kid the more he could tell how damaged this kid was. He was setting off alarm bells inside Ranger. Things were going to have to slow around this kid. Most of his men had already been informed about the teenager that would show up today in the building. He would have to send out an information email to his men to watch everything they did around the teenager. Ranger wanted him to feel safe so that he would open up and start talking.

They walked into the elevator, and Ranger stood to the side and held the door from closing. He watched as Ezekiel came in leaving as much room as possible away from them with his back to the side wall. Ranger could see scars on the kid's arms; they looked old. He still had yet to see this kid's full face. The boy was hiding. Ranger got the feeling the boy knew how to do this real well.

Once the elevator opened on four, he nodded for Hal and Roy to walk out first. He held the door for Ezekiel, but the boy wasn't budging. The anger started a slow simmer inside Ranger seeing that. The kid didn't trust anyone to be behind him.

"No one is going to hurt you Ezekiel, not here. I'm going to get off, and I want you to follow me out." Ranger said softly.

Ranger stepped off the elevator, and Ezekiel followed. He noticed it was only him and Ezekiel in the hallway which was good. The less people in the hall, the better. He walked to a door that was across from Tank's apartment. This apartment was always reserved for abuse victims whom they helped out. The women's shelter in the area would send them a woman, sometimes a mother and a few kids, other times only teens. They always ended up being the worse cases that needed more protection from their abusers when it was noted how bad it really was. All the guys knew that worked for him, if someone went inside this apartment, you left them alone. He stopped at the door.

"There is no key to this apartment. I'm going to open it up, with this pad at the door. Then I'm going to reset it. I need you to think of four digits and punch them in. That is how you open the door. Understand?" Ranger asked.

Zeke nodded. He pulled his back pack around and unzipped it and pulled a roll of bills and counted out five hundred dollars and handed it to Ranger. Ranger did a rough estimate. The kid still had over a grand on him. Ranger took the money and punched the numbers to open the door then hit the reset button. Ranger looked across the hall at Tank's door that was open. Tank was watching the exchange along with Hal and Roy inside his apartment. Ranger didn't watch what the kid put in, and he went inside and the door shut.

Ranger walked across the hall and leaned on the door frame of Tank's apartment.

"I want the email to go out tonight to all employees, that this kid isn't to be touched. Get him a badge for the building, Tank. I don't want him to feel like he's a prisoner here."

He looked down at the five hundred dollars and shook his head then pocketed the money. Ranger was already thinking about where that five hundred was going to go. He would send Ella shopping. That backpack couldn't hold but maybe three days worth of clothes at best. He had to take the money so the appearance of Zeke's independence was still there, they knew he had been on his own for two years. Ranger felt this was going to be tricky, keeping the little guy feeling independent while taking care of him at the same time.

He looked up at Hal and Roy.

"What can you tell me about him?" He asked them.

Hal looked at him with a confused expression. "Didn't Tank run his background?"

"I did. I haven't found anything. Neither has Chet." Tank threw in.

Hal shook his head and let out a slow breath. He then gave Ranger and Tank a run down from the time he first noticed the boy till he had called Ranger.

Ranger hung his head. "The scaring on his body is that bad?"

"Worse than what I've ever seen." Hal said.

Roy then added, "he needed help. We may have made him feel trapped inside the bronco; he was fighting to get back out. I agree with Hal. We couldn't have left him."

Ranger held up his hand and waved so Roy would know to shut up, and it was okay with what they had done. They had gotten him away from the guy in the Nova. Ranger felt that was a good thing. It left him with more questions.

_Who helped the kid in Texas? He left Texas. The kid had to have been followed. He told Hal the guy didn't hurt him, but was running so hard he was risking his life to get away from him. Who is the guy in the Nova?_ Ranger thought.

"Did you get any of his information, plate number or anything?" Ranger asked.

"I wrote that down, got only half of the plate number. It happened so fast." Roy said.

Roy handed that to Tank.

"Anything else you noticed about the boy?" Ranger asked.

"He eats pretty healthy, fruits, vegetables, he had fish for dinner. He is quiet, doesn't talk. He hides his face. He looks like Michael Spears but it's probably the hair." Roy added.

Hal grinned, "his hair isn't straight enough. Antonio Baker is more like it. He brought that one up, after he finally started talking. He didn't say a word from Memphis till we hit Roanoke. He admitted he doesn't talk much. He could give you a run for your money on not talking."

"You still don't know what made him hide underneath the seat?" Ranger asked. He didn't think it was the Nova driver. The boy had ran from him.

"Not a clue, he just dove under and told us to drive." Hal said.

Ranger ran his hands through his hair. "He hasn't given up, with whatever hell he's been through being emancipated. There is some hope there."

He looked over at Tank. "We take this slow. I don't want him leaving. Get working on the Nova and see if we get a little more information."

"Will do. God, I hate seeing this." Tank said.

"So do I." Ranger said. "Let's make him as comfortable as possible. I'll send the Bronco out later today and tell Al to take sweet time on it."

* * *

><p>Zeke let Hal and Roy get out the bronco first. He heard the angry bark of the question from the dark, Latino man. Zeke noticed he was dressed like Hal and Roy. He wasn't as big as what they were, but he noticed Roy was directing his answers to the man in a very apologetic tone. He knew couldn't stay in the SUV, even though he felt safer inside it.<p>

_Get out. I can do this. Wish the music was still on but oh well._ Zeke thought as he got out of the SUV. He watched as the man backed away from the bronco checking out the damage. Zeke peeked out from behind his hair and could tell the man watched him.

Zeke cleared his throat. He needed to let the man know it wasn't his employees fault that the damage occurred. Hal introduced them. Zeke looked the man over again since this was supposed to be Carlos.

When he saw Carlos move his arms from in front of his chest; he got worried. Zeke moved to the back of the bronco and started pacing. He knew what Hal had told him; but it didn't make sense; the man didn't know him. Then Carlos spoke in that soft voice. It was the tone, like what Judson had: confident and reassuring. Hal didn't quite have that tone down, but Carlos had it. Zeke watched as he put his hands in his pocket like he said he would. He had tried to explain it was his fault. Finally, he got Carlos to accept that he would cover the damages, and in the process ended up with an apartment for a month. There was something about Carlos that Zeke wanted to trust him. He had taken a chance on Judson. He'd take a chance with Carlos. If anything went wrong, he could always run.

Zeke stepped into the apartment once they got inside the building. When he had done so; he noticed the soft lights that ran along the wall near the ceiling that were hidden had come on by themselves. He looked around and noticed the blinking light in the corner as it faced down towards the door.

"Sweet." Zeke said softly. "Must have a motion censor."

He stayed still for a minute or so then the lights went back off, and the whole room was sent back into darkness. Zeke moved, and the soft light switched back on. He had to grin at figuring that out. He looked around and noticed the tall floor lamp in the corner and walked over to it and turned it on.

The living room that he stood in was furnished. He wagered the whole place was. The living room was nice. The couch looked very comfortable to him. He sat down on it and sank into the comfort as he placed his back pack beside him. The wall across from him held a TV and all the extras that went with it. He noticed the movies as well as books that were in a bookcase beside the TV set up.

Zeke got up and went and checked out the rest of the small apartment. The bathroom was off of the bedroom. Zeke took a shower and put on the last of his clean clothes he had. He put all of his dirty clothes in the hamper in the bathroom after he pulled them out of his backpack. He wanted to find out where he could wash his clothes. He also decided he needed a few items as well. He sat back down on the couch and figured out how to get everything to turn on and watched a movie. While he did that he cleaned out the rest of his back pack. He pulled his note books over.

Last year he had sold some songs and made a little money off of it. That was one thing the Butlers had allowed. They had bought his first guitar when he was younger to play with the church musicians. Little did they know that he didn't stick to that music long. He had fallen in love with the older blues music and classic rock. After he ran off; he taught himself how to play a lot of it. Then last year was when he really started writing his own stuff, but he couldn't bring his guitars with him. He had scraped up all the cash he could to have enough to get to Trenton. So he sold his guitars and his amps. Music kept him sane, and he could get lost in it.

His body was getting that recharge of energy after being up for so many hours. This place was different. He could hear people moving around in the halls now that it was later in the morning. He heard a muffled voice that sounded like a woman. He got up and went to the door and opened it up. Curious because he had only seen men so far.

"All the laundry needs to be out of the apartments if you want me to do it. You better bring it out."

Zeke moved his hair behind one of his ears, so he could get a better look at the woman. She turned and looked at him. She had the kind motherly face, and she smiled at him.

"I'm Ella. I do the cleaning around here. Today is the laundry day for the men. If you have any laundry that needs to be washed, just sit it outside your room. Breakfast is upstairs on five in the break room already."

Zeke nodded and put his head back in the apartment. _That solves the laundry problem at least._ Zeke thought as he headed back into the bathroom and picked up the basket. His stomach growled. He grabbed his wallet and the notebook off the coffee table in front of his couch and headed to the door. He had to eat; he hoped they had something he could eat.

He paused at the door and leaned his head on it. _Time to get serious. Don't make a fool of yourself. I've been living on my own for two years. I only made a fool of myself when the dicks showed back up. They aren't here yet._ Zeke thought. He took a deep breath gathering his courage and let it out slowly. _I can do this. I've been doing this. Get breakfast and find a ride, gotta get a ride. No sweat, just be cool and reserved like normal._

Once he gathered his courage; he opened the door and walked out with his shoulders straight and the hair covering his face like normal, at least half of it. He set the basket outside the door. He relaxed a bit more when he saw Ella patting one man on the cheek while she was telling him off. Zeke found it interesting that the big guy was being told off by that little woman, and he looked embarrassed about it as well.

_Maybe she's mother Hubbard, who adopted mercenaries. _Zeke thought and snickered as he looked at the floor and made his way to the elevator at the end of the hall. He navigated the hall around the guys, he didn't jerk away and try to press himself up against the wall, even though he felt like doing it. He knew that behavior was not normal and made people stare even elevator slid open and Zeke stepped on. He noticed the one large man that Ella had been telling off ran into the elevator.

"Lester Santos, I'm not through with you yet." Ella yelled as the elevator door closed.

"Damn worse than my own mother." Lester said into the elevator. "I'm Lester."

"Zeke." Zeke told him.

Zeke checked him out as the elevator went up. He let out a breath, but he was curious about the big Latino man. "What did ya do to get yelled at?"

"Didn't get my laundry to her for two weeks. Now she's pissed at me." Lester said.

_Definitely mother mercenary. Wonder whose father mercenary?_ Zeke thought as the elevator came to a stop and the door opened. Zeke stepped off and noticed he was in some sort of business.

Lester pointed down the hall. "Third door on your left. Food is in there. Help yourself."

"Does food always come with the apartments?"

"Yes. That's one of the perks of living at RangeMan." Lester said as he walked beside Zeke.

They walked inside the break room. Zeke noticed Carlos sitting off in one of the corners with a very big black man. He grabbed a plate as he came to the spread that had been laid out. He bypassed the meat that was laid out quickly and grabbed some fruit and one of the bowls of oatmeal. He also grabbed a bottle water and some milk and found an empty table to sit at not too far from Carlos and the man he was talking with.

* * *

><p>Ranger noticed as Zeke walked in with Lester. He hadn't expected the kid to be up so soon. What surprised him was how he was walking, his head was held high, his shoulders were squared. The kid showed some courage being around men twice and three times as big as he was. He didn't appear to be afraid like he had been.<p>

_He can mask and hide his abuse. He's been doing this for awhile. Walked in the room like he wasn't running for his life like he had done so. Not even nervous or afraid like he had been in the garage. _Ranger thought. _You definitely have my attention now. _

He still had his hair covering his face. That irritated him a bit, he would love to actually see this kids face instead of a half view of it, it hid his eyes perfectly. Zeke had on black jeans that looked pretty faded along with a rock t-shirt of Led Zepplin. He was dressed like a normal teenager.

While he studied the kid as he ate; he noticed how he bypassed the meat and turned his head from it.

"That was interesting." Tank whispered.

"Let's keep a note on what he eats for now." Ranger said. He noted what the boy chose for breakfast. He was pleased with it. The kid hadn't gone for any of the sugar stuff that was on the breakfast table like some of his men did.

The file on he and Tank were working on for Ezekiel was still too thin. Ranger felt this teen had too many unknowns. Chet was still working on gathering any information he could find on the Nova. The partial plate that Roy had written down wasn't a help at all. There wasn't a Nova listed in Texas matching even the partial plate number. Ranger was confident enough to note down in the file that the Nova driver had stolen the license plate. They had a separate file going on the Nova driver incase he tried to follow the boy here.

Ranger placed a call to the teen's lawyer in Texas. He was waiting on a call back from her. Hopefully, with his lawyer, Ranger felt he might be able to gather a little more information about the teen that wasn't given with the emancipation court records. At this point, he was scraping the bottom of people he could turn to.

Tank and Chet were becoming frustrated. Information in this day and age was easier to obtain, unless you were the Butlers. Chet had ran every state for property. They didn't own any. So it verified the information from the court records that they truly lived a gypsy lifestyle. Nothing had come up on the church name that had been given. It didn't even exist as a non-profit organization. Tank had finished running that search earlier this morning in every state. So the Butlers had to be running under another name. What that name was, Ranger and his men didn't have a clue.

Chet would be searching each state for runaways. That process would be slow, but Ranger felt it was worth looking into. Tank was going after breakfast to help Chet with searches.

"Lester," Ranger said. "I need you to go pick up files this morning. Tank is going to be busy."

"No problem." Lester said.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Zeke asked. "I want to look around Trenton, get a feel for the place."

"I don't care." Lester said. "Is it okay if I take a tag along Carlos?"

"That's fine." Ranger said then leaned back in his chair. He hadn't expected the kid to ask, but it made sense. Ranger looked over at the teenager. He was almost done with breakfast. "Ezekiel, this is Tank. He needs to get you a pass for the building before you head out with Lester."

Zeke nodded as he was eating a piece of fruit while writing in the notebook he had.

* * *

><p>Stephanie had left over Chinese for breakfast and fed Rex some more hamster crunchies. She got ready for work in her usual attire and snatched a RangeMan shirt, figuring she would put in a few hours after she went by the bond office and taking the new tape to Peterson at the police department. Joe had called after Ranger left, said there were two payphones one in Roanoke and the other from Memphis.<p>

She didn't know anyone in Memphis that was the strange part. The other weird thing she couldn't shake off was the phone call about Julie. After Ranger had left; she thought about that phone call, it had to be the one from Roanoke. She was getting a tingly vibe over it, but not the bad kind of vibe that she normally got from her usual stockers. It puzzled her that the guy on the other end had sounded worried. He also sounded young, not real young but younger than she was. It just kept nagging her, like she was missing something.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note & Disclaimer:

In no way shape or form did said author write any lyrics to the song alluded to inside this chapter. Author did an interpretation so the lyrics are understood but never written.

If anyone is interested in knowing the song. Song is: Why don't you kiss her? sung by Jesse McCartney. Owned by Zomba Songs, the writers are J. Blume and A. Fromm.

This will now be the format for all songs alluded to inside this fic. I will throw up who sang the song and song title on some without going into it at all. Hope you enjoyed the rewrite on the song. I think it turned out rather well in this format.

End Author's Note & Disclaimer

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Zeke finished eating, and tossed his trash. He closed the notebook which he was writing in. At the door stood Carlos and Tank. Lester finished the rest of the milk he was drinking and divested the trash into the same can which Zeke had used. Zeke kept his distance, but not quite to the same degree that he needed last night. It was more of being aware how much space each of the larger three men required.

Carlos turned to him. "After you get back with Lester, I'll give you a tour of the building."

"Alright." Zeke responded.

Zeke had noticed anytime Carlos spoke to him his voice was softer than what he spoke to his men. He was curious about the place. He could find some things out while he went with Lester as well as get a look at the city. He followed them out and down the hall. Zeke also noticed that Lester walked beside him the same way he had after getting off the elevator the first time. It was like Lester was aware of his space as well, and didn't invade it.

Tank turned to the left at the last door, and Lester followed him in. Zeke was wondering how that was going to work out. He didn't like having people behind him where he couldn't see what they were doing. He followed them into the room. Tank sat behind a desk and Lester in one of the chairs in front of it. He could see a big computer monitor sitting on the desk. Tank was typing on the keyboard.

"I'm putting the card numbers into the system. It'll be registered in your name. Every employee has one that they can swipe the main doors for the building. There is always a guard downstairs but the access is also to get into the elevator in the garage as well as the back door to the building." Tank told him.

"Alright," Zeke said as he moved over and took a seat in the other chair that was in front of the desk.

_What do they do here? Talk about security. I think I lucked out when I got picked up in Memphis. Not too often that has happened in my life. Other than my lawyer, I lucked into her too._ Zeke thought. _Serenaded her daughter for my roommate. I still thought her parents were going to kill me. A good thing they liked me, or I would have been dead._

Tank finished typing and then picked up the card. He flipped it around and pointed to the magnetic strip on the back.

"Face this side to the right. The front and back doors have pads where it has to be swiped to enter. The pad by the elevator just has to be waved. Understand?" Tank asked.

"Got it. Magnetic strip to the right, wave it at the elevator." Zeke replied back to him.

Tank stretched out his hand and offered it to him. Zeke stood up and took the card.

"I'll meet you in the garage in two." Lester told him.

Zeke nodded and left the office. He noticed walking back to the elevator that black was the office attire. It struck him as odd. It was some kind of office, but they didn't exactly fit the corporate office types he had delivered too while he worked for the delivery service on his bike. He had also never heard of apartments in an office building before, that struck him as a rather novel idea, guaranteed people weren't late for work.

_No one can exactly blame it on the traffic being late. _Zeke thought as he pushed the button for the elevator and snickered.

Once Zeke was in the garage he looked around humming while he was waiting on Lester. Having thought about Meredith's daughter brought back the song he had to sing to her. It was one he had sold. He was lost in it by the time he was at the chorus of it and he actually started singing. It was about questioning the feelings of what you really felt inside for the girl and that if you never said anything to her; she wouldn't know how the person really felt. Zeke could hear the echo off the garage; it had a good tone in here. He stopped and opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>As soon as Zeke left the office Lester heard his phone. He answered it.<p>

"S'up."

"Take it easy with him today." Ranger said.

Lester stood up, and went to the door of Tank's office. He looked around to see if Zeke had made it to the elevator yet. "I plan on it. I didn't expect this. He was on the elevator when I was escaping from Ella. The doors had already closed."

He took another look and started out of Tank's office as he saw the elevator doors shut.

"Keep your distance. Don't touch him. No yelling. Keep any conversation easy and light."

Lester rolled is eyes. "I got it. No worries." He said as he pushed the button for the elevator and waited. "I read the email that went out at four this morning."

He stepped on once the doors opened and pushed the button for the garage.

"I trust you. He's hiding his abuse, and doing it rather well. If you find any personal information let me know ASAP."

Lester heard the phone tone and shut his cell phone. He stepped out of the elevator and heard a voice that rang throughout the garage. Lester turned. The kid could sing. He headed for the bronco and leaned up against it as he heard the words that he was singing. He had to find someway for Ranger to listen to this. This song was what that man needed to get his act together were Stephanie was concerned.

* * *

><p>Lester was leaning on the black Bronco. "You got a very nice set of chops."<p>

Zeke could feel the heat rising and spread across his flushed face, and he looked down. "Thanks."

"Come on, let's show you Trenton." Lester said.

Zeke looked back up after his heart settled back down at being caught. It was different singing to Meredith's daughter; he had gotten paid for that. He sang very rarely in front of anyone in the past two years. His room mate had heard him while he had been in the shower and liked the song. Once he got in the bronco, and after Lester pulled out of the building Zeke settled into the seat more looking at the city.

"Got any other talents you are hiding?" Lester asked after awhile.

Zeke looked out the window. "I play the guitar. I've been playing for eight years."

"Really? Hal plays. Well, more likely he messes around, the only time he gets serious is when Bobby plays the piano with him."

Lester turned a corner and pulled into a parking lot. "This is Vinnie's place. It's our first stop. You want to come in?"

"Sure." Zeke said and hopped out of the Bronco.

"What exactly is this place?" He asked as he walked around the Bronco.

"A bail bond company." Lester told him.

_A bail bond company? A secure building? Not an average office. _Zeke thought. _Bonds are used for bail to get out of jail awaiting trial._

Zeke looked up at Lester as they made it to the door. "Are you a bounty hunter?"

"Yes, among other things." Lester said as he opened the door and walked in.

_Guess that doesn't rule out mercenary, it could still be in the: among other things section. _Zeke thought as he walked in behind Lester before the door shut.

He stopped and stood rooted to the spot. His heart started beating erratically in his chest. His mother was at the counter and smiled at Lester.

"Hey Lester. Where's Ranger?" Stephanie asked.

"He's at the office." Lester said. "I drew the short stick today. Got any files for us Connie?"

Stephanie turned and looked at him. Zeke swallowed, and his mouth went dry. He felt like he had a frog in his throat.

"Whose your friend?" Stephanie asked.

"That's Zeke. He's going to be staying with us for awhile." Lester said.

"You got two." Connie said and handed him the files.

"Hi Zeke. I'm Steph."

His heart beat faster, he could feel his palms getting sweaty. "Hi." He finally managed to croak out. His face flushed in embarrassment because it sounded like he was going through puberty again.

Lester grinned at him. "I'll tell Ranger you said hi, Steph."

"Bye," he squeaked out and pushed the door behind and gulped for air, as soon as he got outside.

* * *

><p>Stephanie was at the counter chatting to Connie when Lester walked in. Then she felt that nagging tingle again. It hit her full force when she turned her head towards the door and noticed the teenager standing there.<p>

She couldn't help but ask Lester, who his friend was. The feeling kept washing over her like she was supposed to know this kid. It had sent a chill up her spine.

When she heard his voice, there was no recognition, but she couldn't shake that feeling. Then the kid went beat red with embarrassment because of his voice. It reminded her of junior high school with all the boy's voices cracking. But his height was off for that. He looked older than puberty to her or least what bit of his face that she could see. Then he flew out the door after he told her bye.

Lester chuckled after the door shut. Stephanie hit him in the arm with the file she had.

"Be nice. Don't tease him." Stephanie said. She felt a wave of protectiveness come over her for the boy.

Lester jumped away from her. "Hey what did I do? He's the one who can't talk in front of a beautiful woman."

Lester got to the door and backed out as he flashed her a wicked grin. "Later beautiful."

Stephanie shook her head as he walked out. She was definitely going into RangeMan today. Her tingly vibes were working overtime. "I'll see you tomorrow, Connie."

Stephanie walked out the door. Lula called in sick. So her sometimes partner was not coming in today. The police station to drop off the tape was next stop and then off to RangeMan.

* * *

><p><em>That was really brilliant there Zeke. Way to go. Damn, that was not how I imagined that happening. <em>Zeke thought and kicked the tire of the Bronco. _Walked in and there she was. Not like I expected that. That was so stupid._

Zeke opened the Bronco passenger door and got in and pulled his feet up so his shoes rested on the console inside the bronco, and he crossed his arms and laid his head down.

_I panicked. Okay, so we know, panicking is not good. It makes my tongue do stupid shit. _Zeke thought.

The driver door opened, and Zeke heard Lester snickering. "Alright Casanova. Let's head to the next bond office."

Zeke groaned. _Lester is just going to make this worse._ Zeke thought. "Oh shut up." Zeke groaned out.

"At least you said hi." Lester said as he started the Bronco. "The first beautiful woman I ever saw had me so tongue tied. I couldn't even manage that. I made a complete fool of myself. It took me three tries before I could speak."

_If he only knew. I have no problems with the girls. Talking to my real mother, I apparently have a problem. _Zeke thought.

He moved his head so it was still laying on his arms, but he looked at Lester. "You had it that bad huh?" He twisted the conversation back to Lester instead.

"Oh yeah." Lester said as he pulled out of the parking spot and back onto the road. "I was seventeen and she was drop-dead gorgeous. She looked like a fashion model. It was a disaster, not only could I not say anything, but when I turned around to run. I tripped and slammed head-first into the ground."

Zeke could not hold it in and laughed. Lester laughed with him. He felt better, more normal again without the weirdness.

"It's funny now. Felt like hell when it was happening though. So I've been there. You'll get over this. Just grit your teeth the next time you see Steph and talk to her. Make sure you don't flirt with her in front of Carlos though. He wouldn't like it. Not at all." Lester said.

Zeke leaned back in the seat now but kept his feet up on the dash. _Now this is really interesting. _Zeke thought. "Carlos likes her?"

Lester snorted. "It's more than like. Carlos loves her. The man is crazy lost over her."

Zeke's brow netted in confusion. "I don't understand. Why doesn't he tell her?"

Lester shook his head. "Not a fucking clue. Hell, if I was in love with her the way he is. There is no way I'd let that cop back around her to keep her on a fucking roller coaster."

_Damn. My mother's life is screwed up. No wonder my life is so damned messed up. Karma is a son of a bitch. _Zeke thought. _She asked for Ranger. Ranger answered the phone. Still not sure who that is._

"Who is Ranger?" Zeke asked.

Lester snickered. "Carlos is Ranger. Steph calls him Ranger because that was how he was introduced to her. By his street name." Lester pulled over in front of the next bond company. "You coming in?"

"No, go ahead." Zeke told him.

"Alright." Lester said.

* * *

><p>Ranger was sitting at his desk. He was looking at the reports from his other offices that he had to go over when his desk phone rang. Ranger reached over and picked it up.<p>

"Ricardo Manoso." He said into the phone.

"Mr. Manoso, this is Meredith Whitmore you called concerning Ezekiel Butler."

Ranger laid the report he had in his hand down and leaned back so he could concentrate solely on the woman he was talking with. "Yes. I run a security company here in Trenton, New Jersey. At times, we work with abused women and kids to keep them safe. Two of my men picked up Ezekiel while in Memphis, he ran into a spot of trouble."

"Does he need a lawyer? Is he alright?"

Ranger could hear the concerned tone in the woman's voice. He was happy to hear this. It meant that this woman cared about this boy, more than just a client. "He doesn't need a lawyer, and I assure you he is fine."

He heard the relieved sigh over the phone.

"The reason for me calling is, I want to keep this boy safe. I can't find any information on him prior to fifteen years of age. I was hoping you could give me some information that would help insure his safety."

"Ezekiel is. Oh how shall I put this. A very private young man. A very good kid, with a troubled past." She said. "What exactly are you after?"

"I noticed the court papers were vague on his adoptive parents. That he was living on his own financially for a year and had been on his own for two, so he could gain emancipation." Ranger said.

Ranger heard a sigh over the phone. "Ezekiel never talked about them. He avoided that topic like the plague. Even my husband couldn't get him to open up about them. My husband is a child psychologist. There isn't much I can tell you. He ran away from them when he was fourteen, he had been home schooled. They traveled all over the country. His adoptive father is a minister. That is all I know, that is all Ezekiel would give. I told him how to gain emancipation, and he proved he could do it. I can't give you anymore, because I don't anymore. Judson Walker, the private investigator Ezekiel used helped him with the emancipation because he was missing vital documents for it."

"Thank you for what you could give me." Ranger said.

"I have to run. I have a briefing to finish writing before court. Have Ezekiel call, Mr. Manoso. Bye." Meredith said.

The phone line went dead. Ranger cradled the receiver back onto the base. Where his adoptive parents were concerned and Ezekiel himself, for that matter; Ranger hadn't learned anything but being home schooled. The lawyer had been a long shot. He hadn't been too disappointed. Ranger wrote down the name of the private investigator. They had the forger of the documents. The other interesting thing that hit him was her husband was a child psychologist, and she said Ezekiel wouldn't open up to him. Ranger hated the feeling he was getting, the feeling that something so bad happened that the boy took off at fourteen on his own. That took guts and courage. Not to mention being very clever to survive that young for so long without an adult.

* * *

><p>Stephanie waited for Peterson to come get her and escort her back to his desk. She sat in the waiting area of the police station. Her mind going over the teenage boy she had seen not but twenty minutes ago. Slender build, black wavy hair, almost six-foot tall, his complexion was mocha latte, a blend of someone white and dark Latino.<p>

_The party had been wild. Mary Lou stood next to her. "Isn't this the best."_

"_Yeah the best." Stephanie answered her best friend. _

_Three weeks prior Joe Morelli had taken her behind the Éclair Case in the Tasty Pastry. She had been happy, overcome with joy really, when she had gotten her little present from Mother Nature. To celebrate, Mary Lou, her best friend talked her into the going to a bash that she heard about. It was wild to say the least. Several hundred teenagers in fact, running around half naked in this huge secluded mansion not too far from the shore._

_The first hour had gone by great. The second hour had become an alcohol-induced blur. His dark skin, such a lovely contrast to hers. She remembered his skin color, tasting alcohol, the smell of cigarettes, rolling around in the coat closet on furs and minks with him. Then passing out, and Mary Lou getting her early the next morning. He was gone, but she had a ring on her finger, her middle one. It was a World War II ring, USMC. The vibrant symbol rose in her mind._

"Stephanie," Peterson's voice jarred her out of the memory.

Stephanie shook her head and stood up. She followed Peterson into the depths of the police department as her body tingled all over from that one even that had remained secret in her life, other than Mary Lou. The two of them plotted like mad over that summer when she found out, she was pregnant with Mr. USMC.

* * *

><p>Ranger was notified that Stephanie's car had pulled into the garage. He hoped this was a good sign that she was going to start working more in the office. The sigh escaped out after he hung up the phone with the control room. She was safe inside his building, and he didn't have to worry about anyone trying to get to her in it. This was one place that was a haven to him and anyone who worked for him. Just knowing she was inside the building released the tension in his shoulders he had been carrying around. Anytime, she had deranged mad men calling her set him on the edge. He had been that way the morning that he listened to the phone message.<p>

It still boggled his mind that he was in love with a woman who attracted trouble like the body needs water to survive. He was hesitant in telling her just how much she meant to him. His job wasn't the normal nine to five. He could get called away at any time for mission and dropped anywhere on the globe within hours. One weekend, every three months he was training snipers for the Army. They were wanting him and his core group of men that he had surrounding him to re-enlist. That was one of the main reasons why he had backed off away from Stephanie, to give her some space, to see what she wanted.

The interesting thing was that Morelli had backed away as well. He knew how the Burg ran, the expectations of women in the Burg. Stephanie didn't fit the mold. Morelli was a Burg man and would need a Burg housewife. Ranger couldn't see Stephanie in this role, so anytime Morelli was with Stephanie. He made sure Stephanie knew she had options. It wasn't like she was putting the brakes on with him kissing her while she was with Joe either. There was something about her, and he knew if she worked herself into that mold of a Burg housewife, the spark she had inside her would slowly die out. Ranger didn't want to see that happen. Stephanie was larger than life, and he loved her for it.

* * *

><p>Before Stephanie had gotten out of the car at RangeMan; she went over in her mind what happened at the police station.<p>

_Stephanie had changed in the bathroom at the police station when she stepped out; she saw Joe leaning up against the wall across from the door. His hands were in his jean's pockets._

"_Hey Cupcake, what did Peterson say?" Joe asked._

_Stephanie walked over and leaned up against the wall next to him. Joe nudged her shoulder. "He thinks whoever it is, is coming here."_

"_Probably. Most likely, hypothesis." Joe said. _

_She knew Joe didn't know about the new caller. Peterson said he wanted to place her in a safe house. She had turned him down, stating she knew where to go, and it would be safe._

"_I had another call last night. Different voice from the one you heard." Stephanie told him._

"_Shit," Joe hissed then he turned so he was leaning on the wall looking at her. "It would be safer if you got out of your apartment. They could be here late tonight, or by tomorrow."_

_Her gut clinched. She knew Joe was right. She had the same feeling. There were three callers instead of just two. Ranger had worked that out, and her gut told her he was right about that. Now Joe's gut was telling her, that her apartment wasn't safe either. It was never safe as far she was concerned._

"_I got that covered if I have to leave." Stephanie said._

_Joe bent down and kissed her temple on her forehead. "Get out before it's to late Cupcake. I'm getting a bad feeling on this one."_

Stephanie came out of her musing when the bronco pulled in. She saw Lester was driving, and the tingling sense hit her full force again as she looked at the teenager in the passenger side of the bronco. His face was still hidden, and it killed her not being able to see all of his features. She snatched her bag up and got out of her piece of crap car and went to the elevator and stood to wait on the two of them.

* * *

><p>Zeke watched as Lester opened the cell phone and placed it in a holder that clipped onto the vents of the air conditioner in the bronco. He plugged some type of adaptor into the phone and turned on the radio. When he started dialing the number Zeke could hear it clearly over the speakers in the bronco.<p>

"That's cool." Zeke said.

"I like it. All the broncos have one." Lester said.

"What Lester?" Came out in an agitated voice.

"Don't what me, Bobby. Are Hal and Paco around? I need all three of you." Lester said as he started the bronco.

"Hang on." Came Bobby through the speakers. "I'll call you back where we can conference."

It didn't take long, and the phone rang.

"S'up." Lester said.

"Knock it off." Bobby said. "What is so important? Hal and Paco are here now."

Zeke looked at Lester, who had a very wicked grin on his face, and he got the feeling something indeed was up.

"Seems we have another musician in the building." Lester said.

Zeke groaned.

"What? Who?" Hal asked. "Who groaned?"

"My man, Zeke." Lester answered. "We need a private little concert."

"What?" Zeke exclaimed. "No way."

Lester looked over at him. "Come on. It'll be fun. Hal has some awesome guitars."

"Yeah, I do." Hal said. "You can play, Zeke?"

"Yeah, I know how." Zeke answered.

"How many songs?" Bobby asked.

Zeke watched as Lester smiled at him. "Four."

"Four," Zeke crossed his arms over his chest. "Four hundred dollars a song. I get paid to play."

He heard laughter coming out of the speakers.

"Shut up, guys. Its negotiation time." Lester said.

Zeke saw Lester get a very serious face.

"One hundred, a song and I'll lower the song count to two." Lester said.

"Shit, that backfired on me." Zeke said as he lay his head back on the headrest.

The guys on the phone were laughing.

"We'll get everything set up." Bobby said. "See you in a bit."

They hung up, and Lester turned off the phone. "Two hundred bucks. Two songs. I want to hear the one that you did in the garage. And you have to sing."

Zeke groaned again. "Damn Lester. They don't know that one. It isn't even out on the market yet."

"What do you mean? Not on the market." Lester asked as he turned the corner.

Zeke sighed and bit the bullet. "I wrote that song. I sold the rights to it along with two others."

"Damn. Is that what you did while you were in Texas?" Lester asked as he turned another corner.

"That and worked with a currier service. Getting the songs together for tracks was the hardest part. I had to find a studio who was willing to work with me. I got the tracks in my room on four." Zeke said.

"Grab it, because I want to hear the song. I'm a paying customer." Lester snickered as he pulled into the drive for the gate.

Zeke's head came back up as they pulled into the underground garage. He saw the beat up crappy car. "Whose car is that?"

"Stephanie's car." Lester said. "Looks like she's coming to work today."

"She works here? I thought she worked for the bond company." Zeke said as his heart started racing.

"She does both." Lester said as he parked.

He could feel the slight edge of panic start to rise again as he watched as she got out of her car and headed for the elevator. She didn't get in, and she was just standing there.

"Come on Casanova. If you can't talk yet. Just let her hear you sing. You got to now." Lester said.

Zeke shook his head. "I can't."

"You can." Zeke saw Lester look over at him. "Just calm down. It'll be okay. Steph's an angel. She'll like you. She likes everyone."

_But I'm not just anyone. I'm her son. _Zeke thought. He got out of the Bronco and followed Lester to the elevator.

"Hey beautiful. Coming to work today?" Lester asked.

"That's the plan." Stephanie said. "Thought I'd head up with you guys."

Lester swiped his card in front of the card reader, and the elevator opened up. Lester held the door for Stephanie and stepped on after her. Zeke followed and kept his head down just trying to breathe. He knew he had to talk to her, but he couldn't do it with an audience, not what he needed to say to her. They rode up to three, and the door opened.

"Go ahead beautiful. Tell Ranger, Zeke and I are back, but he has to do something first." Lester said.

"Alright." Stephanie said as she stepped off the elevator.

Lester grabbed the door and held it for a moment. "Tell him to meet us in Bobby's room, off the workout facility."

Zeke kept breathing and rubbing his hands on his pants as the door closed.

"Calm down. Trust me, it'll be okay. Besides, Bobby is stoked that you can play. He loves playing music. You're just going play, something you've been doing for years." Lester said.

_But never in front of my real mother. _Zeke thought.

* * *

><p>Ranger wasn't sure what the guys were up to, but they were up to something. He had seen Hal pass by his office with several guitars as well as Bobby, Paco was carrying the amps. Ranger stood up, he didn't mind the guys doing this at night on their free time, but this was his time now. He walked to the door and saw Stephanie coming to his office.<p>

"Lester said to tell you he, and Zeke were back and to meet them in Bobby's room off the workout facility." Stephanie said.

Ranger shook his head. "They go in there and they'll be in there for hours."

"What is in Bobby's room?" Stephanie asked.

"The music room. Come on Babe, I'll show you." Ranger said as he started walking that way. "I see you're dressed. You coming to work today."

"Yes. I got this feeling this is the place to be today." Stephanie said.

They went inside the workout room then through another door. Ranger waited for her to elaborate further, but she didn't. He moved over to the bench near the wall and sat down.

"Have a seat Babe."

Stephanie sat down next to him.

Ranger looked at Bobby, who had a smile on his face like Christmas had come early. "What are you guys up to?" Ranger asked.

Three of his men busted out laughing and wouldn't say anything. The door opened up, and Ranger saw Lester whispering to Zeke the whole time while they walked in. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Lester pull out some money and hand it to Zeke as he then pocketed it. Lester came over and sat down next to Ranger and handed him the files.

"What are we doing?" Ranger asked.

"Just watch and listen." Lester said as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back with a satisfied look on his face.

Ranger looked back to Zeke, who was now looking over the guitars that were Hal's. He watched how the kid picked them up and turned them checking the body of the woods. Ranger had a feeling; he leaned over to Lester.

"He can play?" Ranger asked.

Lester shook his head and nodded toward Zeke.

Ranger noticed he picked up a twelve string, the most expensive guitar Hal had, well worth over eight grand. He heard the Zeke strum the guitar. Then he tossed a CD to Bobby.

"Track two." Zeke said.

Ranger heard the sharp intake of breath by Stephanie, and he looked at her. Her eyes were wide and searching as she looked at Zeke. He heard the few rhythmic beats of the track as it started to play and then the guitar started. Ranger didn't stop looking at Stephanie until he heard that voice, and his head snapped toward Zeke as the words washed about the room.

The feeling that over took him, such power this teen had in his voice that was laced with emotions. Ranger couldn't help it as the words brushed up against his own soul.

_Stephanie and I are best of friends. I can't say we share all of our secrets. I do think we share a few. I don't think she's been able to know what's on my mind. How many times have I laid awake in bed and wondered about the change in our lives since, I got shot. _Ranger thought. His own words answering to the fist verse of that song.

Ranger watched as the teenager turned around slowly towards them.

Ranger's thoughts wandered ever again as the chorus started. _I would like to kiss her. Tell I love her? I already did that, at least in my own way. I can't, I am used to hiding behind my blank mask. Maybe that's why she doesn't know how I really feel about her._

Ranger felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. The song was driving everything home inside him the way he had been feeling over Stephanie for the last several weeks.

_I'm pretty afraid if I make a move the wrong way she wouldn't stay. It doesn't take much to cross that line with her. I never want her to go when she is near. I want to hold her so bad at times it hurts. Lay my heart open like a book for her to read._

Ranger turned his head and looked at Stephanie. She had tears running down her face. He understood. He understood right then exactly what she was wanting. He reached over and laid his hand on hers, their fingers entwining together as Zeke sang the chorus over again. Ranger stared into her eyes as she turned and looked at him when the next words hit harder.

_What would she say if I told her? My fear is she would turn away, and I would love it if she would promise to stay with me. I really need to tell her that I love her, and that I need her._

Ranger reached up and wiped the tears from her face. He leaned forehead and placed his forehead to hers and whispered softly across her lips. "I love you and I need you." Then he brushed his lips softly across hers.

* * *

><p>Zeke had watched how his song had effected them. He had heard what Lester had said about Ranger in the SUV, how he was in love with his mother. Witnessing it first hand was rather amazing though. You could really see it.<p>

_That's twice that song has scored now. Hell, my roommate got engaged off of it. _Zeke thought.

Lester had said, that one had to be the first song. The second one he was allowed to choose whatever he wanted. He sat the twelve string Martin guitar down. He couldn't believe the collection of guitars that Hal had for someone who wasn't serious and just dabbled with playing. He picked up the Fender. His mind and his heart racing. He hadn't been able to talk to her. He still had one song left to do. The guys wouldn't know what it really meant other than it was a damn good song. Zeke walked over to Bobby and leaned down and whispered the song to him. Bobby nodded. He then went and whispered it to Hal, who then whispered it to Paco. Zeke messed with the amp for just a bit then nodded to Paco to see if he was ready. Paco nodded.

Zeke turned back around. _Now or never, can't talk to her in a room of people, might as well sing it to her. Damn, never really thought of doing it this way, but here goes._ Zeke thought as Paco hit the sticks, and they started.

* * *

><p>Stephanie had watched how Zeke had followed Lester with his head down. The tingling wasn't going away, she could see how nervous he was on the elevator, rubbing his hands on his pants as soon as the door closed. She noted his shirt, she liked that band.<p>

"I like that band." Stephanie told him.

The teen only nodded.

"It's a great band." Lester had said, and Stephanie could hear the smile in his voice.

She wondered how much Lester had ribbed him once back in the Bronco after they had left Vinnie's for the boy not even saying anything now. He had at least said hi to her. Now he was silent. Then the doors opened and Lester told her the message for Ranger, she agreed even though it was a little odd. She wasn't aware of any room off of the workout room, that he had peaked her curiosity but not as much as the silent teenager which was now riding somewhere else in the building with Lester. She really wanted to see his face. He kept it hidden, and she felt for sure. She really needed to see it. And now that he was not talking sent her senses on edge.

She had sat down next to Ranger after following him in. She was just as curious as Ranger; she had never seen his guys act this way before. Stephanie thought Ranger would do something to them when they just laughed and kept setting things up. Bobby had the biggest grin on his face; she had ever seen. It was Lester's smug look that he had on his face as he sat on the other side of Ranger that Stephanie got the feeling of being put on a roller coaster. She watched as Zeke picked up every guitar before he settled on one.

"Track Two." Zeke said.

Her breath caught in her throat. That voice, she recognized it. It was the same voice that had asked for Julie yesterday she was sure of it. This was her wrong number caller, her senses were flying off the charts as her eyes widened. He sounded young, she had been right about that, but not quite so young. Her mind raced at how old he could be, somewhere between fifteen and eighteen was her guess. Then he started singing. He had a voice that sent tingles up her spine and the emotions that came through with the words. It was like his heart was laid bare and bleeding while he sang. She was floored because she so wanted what he was singing about. She dreamed it would never really happen with the way he was pouring his heart out. She couldn't help the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

Then Ranger took her hand, his fingers mingling with her own. It felt right, she knew it did. She looked at him and was stunned to see such raw emotions in Ranger's face. He always kept it hidden. He wasn't hiding now. Her world felt like it was righting itself as she looked into his eyes. Ranger had been her constant rock of support, her mountain. This kid had made the mountain move. Her heart raced the longer she looked at him, and then he wiped the tears from her cheeks and put his forehead to hers.

"I love you and I need you." Ranger had whispered against her lips and gave her chased kiss.

_Oh God! I knew he loved me, but this, I never had anyone tell me they need me. _Stephanie thought.

She hugged him and kissed him back then heard the song that started next and heart really started palpitating. Stephanie pulled back from Ranger and turned to look at the teenager. Granted, he sounded nothing like Ozzy. Looked nothing like Ozzy. It was the song. 'Mama, I'm Coming Home'. Her whole body convulsed like she had been doused with ice water.

_It can't be. He would be sixteen. Oh hell what if it is him? Oh shit, I'm so fucking dead. I left the letter, so he would understand. They said it would be given to him. Maybe it's not him. Maybe I'm just over reacting._ Stephanie thought.

She couldn't help but dig her nails into Ranger's palm; she was scared. She was freaked as her heart beat frantically in her chest.

"You okay, Babe?" Ranger asked.

Then she saw Zeke flip his hair back and open his eyes. She knew, just by looking at him, he had her eyes, her soft rounded nose, she had not a clue where he got that voice from for singing or matter of fact playing the guitar. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

* * *

><p>"Babe?" Ranger asked again.<p>

He had never seen Stephanie like this, only one other time, and that was when he had gotten shot, when she was so freaked and scared. She was digging into his palm so much she was drawing blood. Ranger started actually paying attention to the words. He knew who the band was and who the singer was supposed to be. When he looked at Zeke, it was the first time he had seen the kids face, let alone his eyes.

_Oh Babe, what have you been hiding? He looks so much like you Stephanie. Why wasn't he with you? He was adopted. Who the fuck is his father? She was only seventeen when she had him. _Ranger thought.

Ranger just watched as the kid poured his heart out, telling his mother he was coming home. He could feel how scared Stephanie was beside him.

_This is one big secret Babe to keep hidden from the whole fucking town. No wonder you are scared. Holy shit. Definitely not Burg Housewife material. You never disappoint me Babe. _Ranger thought as he reached over and pulled Stephanie to him he kissed her ear.

"It'll be okay Babe," Ranger said and kissed her again. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note & Disclaimer:

In no way shape or form did said author write any lyrics to the song alluded to inside this chapter. Author did an interpretation so the lyrics are understood but never written.

If anyone is interested in knowing the song. Song is: Imagine sung by Eva Cassidy. Owned by Lennon Estate still I think, the writer John Lennon.

Hope you enjoyed the rewrite on the song. Though it hardly can compare with anything that man wrote.

End Author's Note & Disclaimer

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Zeke finished the song.

_Not my smoothest move doing that. Oh man, she's freaked. At least, she's not pissed, yelling or screaming at me. _Zeke thought.

He pulled the stool over, sat down on it and then adjusted the guitar again. Hal sat another stool down beside him and placed some water on it. His fingers sought out the comfort of the steel strings and the frets. He needed something slow and soothing. He needed to calm her as much as he needed to calm himself. Zeke could feel his heart that pounded like mad within his chest. He could only imagine that hers was somewhere about the same rate if not higher.

He hit the foot pad and changed the effect of the guitar so it had a slight echo but not a bad one. He started playing 'Lenny' by Stevie Ray Vaughan, since it was a nice and slow instrumental, with some good finger action to keep his fingers busy. Paco added the soft rhythm of the drums. Zeke thought one of these men really needed to learn to play the bass.

Zeke took a breath and let it out slowly. _I have to say something, I can't leave it like this. Just start talking. Talk about the song. _Zeke thought. Then he thought of the first time he heard it.

"First time I heard this song, I was in Austin. I was ten. It spoke to me, only like music can. We were in an instrument shop getting strings for the guitars and other items as well. It was the first time they ever actually allowed me inside a music store."

Zeke shook his head. Trying to clear it of the bad portions of the memory that threatened to take over. He focused back on the artist and started again.

"Stevie was on a big screen on the wall, playing his soul out live in front of an audience. After it was over, I walked over to the wall and saw the replica of the Stratocaster he had played on. I pulled it off the wall and started playing. Not the church music my so called adopted parents kept insisting I play. That was the first time I really felt alive, like I could fly above it all."

When that one ended, he picked right up into 'Riviera Paradise'. "It was then I knew I was really adopted. They never told me. But I was never like them, and couldn't be like them."

The piano kicked in during the song along with the drums, and Zeke grinned. "It took me a year of careful planning to get away from them. I left shortly before my fourteenth birthday. We were in Missouri at this time. I hitched a ride all the way back to Austin, back to the music store where I found my first love and my soul. I messed around the music shop for the guys, doing everything I could. I slept out behind it, behind the dumpster. I picked up Stevie Ray Vaughan first, then came Hendrix, Buddy Guy, B.B. King, The Stones, Muddy Waters, Eric Clapton. I had the world open to me in six strings. It's a cup I'll drink from freely."

He started playing 'Little Wing' by Hendrix. Zeke played it the style which Stevie had done, all instrumental. "They found me there and I took off to Dallas. Two months after I got there was when I wrote the song you heard me sing. It was because of my roommate, Slick Willy. He and his boys had a band together. Slick was in love with Brenda Whitmore."

Zeke closed his eyes, "He talked about her nonstop, it drove me insane. I couldn't get it out of my head, so I put words to it and then he heard me singing in the shower."

He opened his eyes. "He paid me fifty bucks to go to serenade his girlfriend. I did. That was how I met my lawyer. She was the one who told me about emancipation and how to obtain it. I sold that song that covered the cost of a private investigator. It took him six months to find you. I still had a half a year before I was free. I was fifteen and a half when I read your letter you wrote."

Zeke swallowed. As long as he kept playing, he knew he would be okay. He picked up the water beside him, and took a drink. His throat had been getting dry, and he needed it to continue. He pulled his hair back out of his face and looked back up at Stephanie. She still looked freaked, but seemed to be calming down. He kept playing a slow bluesy, jazz rock riff.

"I had time on my hands. A lot of it. At first, I was angry as hell at you. Even with the letter. I called. I was so angry. I couldn't say anything. I kept calling. It had become a habit." Zeke scoffed a distorted half laugh.

"Then it became a reason. My adoptive parents had found me again. Hearing your voice even on the answering machine was the only thing that got me through the day sometimes. It became a reason for living. I had to meet you. I read the articles in the paper, the shit that you survived through. I finally understood where my survival instincts came from, to never give up and to keep going. That I thank you for. Without that, I wouldn't be alive."

He started back playing 'Little Wing', "I know you had your reasons for what you did. I wished you have done it differently, but I guess I'm okay with that now. I know I annoyed the shit out of you with the phone calls. I could hear it in your voice at times. When I finally make up my mind to do something, I just do it. Sometimes I procrastinate too much, and it takes me awhile to get there. Six months of trying to figure out how to say it. It still didn't happen the way I imagined it would. I never dreamed I would have an audience while doing it. My name's Ezekiel Butler, and I'm your son."

* * *

><p><em>Oh God, he said it. <em>Stephanie thought. _And here I thought I was the only one who procrastinated life to such a degree. It's rather hard to deny it now since he threw it out there like that. No telling what the guys are thinking, what Ranger is thinking? Hell I was seventeen. I couldn't look after a kid. I have a hard enough time with my hamster._

Stephanie had calmed down when he was playing some bluesy riff and had released Ranger's hand from the death grip she had on it. True to his word, he never left, but he did put it behind her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, that was her son. She felt Ranger hold her closer to him, and his left hand rub her knee in soft soothing strokes. So this was her mysterious caller, 'Pep Talk', one of her Memphis callers, the wrong number caller. The one that was in a lot of trouble caller. Oh, she had questions.

"There's no Julie is there?" She asked him. That phone call had nagged her the most.

Zeke snorted. "No Julie. I lied my ass off, so I could hear your voice, just to keep you on the phone when we stopped in Roanoke."

Stephanie nodded. She went back over what he said again, what he had left out. "Did you call from Memphis as well?"

She noticed the tones on the guitar went deeper a little harder had more edge to them.

"Yes. In a motel room." He said not looking at her anymore.

* * *

><p>Ranger watched as he sat on the stool. Hal was off to Zeke's side and Ranger saw him lift the water, and he gave a nod. Stephanie still had a death grip on his hand. He was worried about the woman beside him as well as the teen in front of them. The tension and the fear that was coming off of both of them heightened his senses. They both needed to calm down. He rubbed Stephanie's leg. Ranger was pleased when the boy picked a song that was slow, and that had some soothing quality to it. The boy was trying to calm his mother as well as himself Ranger realized.<p>

_That's twice you've impressed me today and gotten my attention. Three times if we count the song, you sang. _Ranger thought. _Come on little guy, you got command of the room. Talk to us._

Ranger listened as Zeke started talking. He had started off on the song and stopped after he had gotten to a point where he had shaken his head.

_First time allowed in a music store. Not allowed around unknown outsiders. You were ten, old enough to know not to say anything to outsiders. _Ranger thought. _You may not have talked, but you found something else in that store. You found your soul. And music helps you to fly, to feel free. _

Ranger didn't like hearing what Zeke was letting out about the Butlers. Every bit he let slip made set off a round of questions inside Ranger that wanted answers. What had his gut clenched the most was one thing the boy said: without that, I wouldn't be alive.

_You ran away because you knew they would kill you. You figured it out, the reason for planning to get away. All the scarring Hal had seen. All the abuse you suffered until you figured it out. _Ranger thought.

He kept soothing Stephanie as she started asking questions. He tapped her knee when she asked about Memphis. Ranger had to warn her about the abuse.

* * *

><p>Stephanie looked at Ranger. He leaned over and whispered to her, "Be careful. Go slow, he's been abused Babe. That guitar is the only thing that is keeping him focused and grounded so he's not running out of the room."<p>

She didn't want to hear that. Stephanie looked back at Zeke. She didn't like hearing that he had been abused. She hadn't given him up for adoption to be abused. That hurt and pulled something deep within her. She felt Ranger tap her knee when she heard the smooth rhythms being played again.

"Did your adoptive parents find you again?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes." Zeke said. Stephanie watched as he swallowed hard and shook. She felt Ranger's hand still on her knee. Stephanie wanted so bad to know what happened in that room.

When Zeke looked back up; she could see tears rolling down his face. She moved to get up to go to him, but Ranger held her back. She watched as Zeke violently startled, the guitar piercing a shrieking cry. This was killing her, just watching him.

* * *

><p>Ranger knew Stephanie wanted to go to her son. He couldn't let her, not yet. Her moving had startled him. He was proud of his guys. Each of them stayed still as possible. This boy was like a hurt and trapped wild animal right now. He would either break or he would turn violent. The shrieks on the guitar were piercing, high sharp whines. It was a cry for help, and he knew it, but it had to be handled carefully so he didn't become destructive. It hurt to watch him like this. You could hear how much in pain he was as he played, it had no rhyme or reason to it.<p>

Stephanie struggled more in his arms. Ranger put his mouth near her ear and with a hissed whisper said, "wait. Not yet. I know it hurts to watch. Not yet."

He watched as Zeke heaved with his breathing trying to get himself back under control. Ranger marveled at the inner battle this kid was going through. The strength that it took not to step over that edge of violence. He had seen a few go over it and never come back. He knew in his gut that this kid would be one of those if he did go over it. He was ready to jump and grab him if he had to, so was Hal for that matter. Ranger watched and listened as finally, a half melody started coming back through the amps. He still kept Stephanie in his arms not releasing her. The tension in the room was still volatile as he could feel the anger rolling in waves off the boy now.

The boy looked back at Stephanie.

"Don't move," Zeke said.

"Why can't I come to you Zeke?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want them to hurt you either. It's my fault." He growled out and banged harder on the guitar.

Ranger leaned back to Stephanie and whispered. "Ask him what is his fault once he is calm again. Not until then. Wait, I'll let you know when."

It took about thirty minutes before Zeke was calm again. He watched as Zeke was playing with the foot peddle to change the modes and sounds on the guitar. Then Led Zepplin came blaring out of the amps 'Nobody's Fault But Mine'.

Ranger grinned as he kissed Stephanie again. "I like your boy, Babe. He's got great taste in music. Ask him after the song."

Ranger felt the nod Stephanie gave and leaned into him. He kissed her again, and she put her head on his shoulder. Once the song ended; he heard Stephanie ask the question.

"What is your fault Zeke?"

* * *

><p>He was so angry with himself. Zeke played the song once more and took another drink downing the rest of the water. He had to tell her. He knew he had to tell her.<p>

"The folder. I led them straight to you." Zeke looked up at her.

"What all was in the folder?" Stephanie asked.

"Your phone number, your address, the pictures he took, the news paper articles, the letter you wrote, address of places you went to while he was watching you. Hell there's a lot of stuff in there. I don't remember it all. They'll kill you." Zeke choked out.

He closed his eyes. He tuned everything out, as he heaved trying to catch his breath yet again. His fingers danced over the frets, distorted the strings as he grinded his way lost in the only thing he ever found comfort in. The music that ravaged his soul. He lost himself in it. He wasn't here anymore, he was riding the notes, the tones, the melody that followed the drummer's beat within himself.

* * *

><p>Lester sat there shocked at what he was hearing. He had teased this kid, thought the reason he couldn't talk to Stephanie was because he had thought Zeke had found her attractive. A complete fool was what he felt like now. The boy had choked because of the secret he had inside him. He had never seen a kid in so much pain before. And not just any kid, but Stephanie's. He so wanted to hurt the people responsible for the damage he saw. He had never dreamed getting that kid to play would have brought this about. He wanted the kid to sing the song in front of Ranger. As far as he was concerned that was the best two hundred dollars he had ever spent.<p>

He shared glances across the room with Bobby, Paco and Hal. He saw the same in their eyes. They were ready to do some payback as well. All the guys had accepted that Stephanie belonged to Carlos awhile back. Hell, they all loved her. This little guy wasn't going anywhere if they had anything to say about it. They all at times had problems with their emotions. Bobby had always gotten it out in music. Lester had spent plenty time in this room with Bobby banging away on the piano to know exactly what Zeke was feeling at the moment. The kid was lost in his own world at the moment. He had seen that look on Bobby's face plenty of times.

Lester leaned forward and looked at Ranger and Stephanie. He could see a very protective man looking at that woman now. He had a feeling the cop wouldn't be touching her anymore. Lester felt satisfied indeed at helping bring that about.

"You want me to take the files to Tank." Lester whispered.

Ranger turned and looked at him. "Yes, bring me back the first-aid-kit. Tank has been buzzing me on my cell. Go inform him what's going on. I don't think, we're getting much done today."

"Right." Lester grinned as he took the file. "I'm not apologizing for it either." Then he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Zeke calmed down and found that soulful melody he had started playing. It led into 'The Beatles', he couldn't help it. It was almost like he was possessed. Then he finally settled on the song. He loved this song that John Lennon wrote, but he liked how Eva Cassidy changed it up just slightly. He started playing it the way she changed it, and he started singing again and noticed Bobby joined in on this one with the piano.<p>

Just to sing about a world where no heaven or hell existed, where all the people were one and not separate, no death or the carnage of it. It was the part of no religion that Zeke broke. This had been the catalyst of his abusers, the twisted bastardization of religion. He couldn't help it as the tears fell. Because he so could see what Lennon wrote made sense and he wanted inside that world.

He missed not only the next couple of lines but the whole second verse as well and started again by the third verse. To have nothing that could be fought over, none of the world's problems if man joined as one in a brotherhood to share the world in which they lived instead of fighting over it.

He felt the hands as they stroked through his hair, and he lay his forehead on the woman who gave him birth.

* * *

><p>Ranger watched as Tank came into the room along with Lester. Lester staid at the door and Tank came and sat by him handing him the first-aid-kit. He moved his right arm from around Stephanie and showed Tank his hand. Tank started cleaning his hand up when Zeke had started on 'Imagine'. He had paused on fixing his hand and Ranger couldn't blame him. Tank hadn't heard Zeke sing from his soul.<p>

Then he broke. Stephanie's hand was on his leg squeezing it. He leaned over to her. "Slowly, Babe. Go to him."

He watched as the woman he loved went to her son. He nodded at seeing Zeke break even further as Stephanie was able to touch him, and he leaned into her. Ranger wanted to rip the person into tiny pieces that did this to that boy.

Tank started back on his hand. "Only one way from here now. That's up."

"It was touch and go for a bit. I wasn't sure which way he was going to go. I am glad he chose this way though." Ranger said.

"Whose his father?" Tank asked.

Ranger shook his head. "I don't know. Stephanie hasn't said anything yet." Ranger turned and looked at Tank. "Seventeen years she's kept this secret. I don't think she's going to be giving it up that easy."

Tank finished with his hand. "What a ride this is going to be."

Ranger laid his head back against the wall. "An emotional one, that's for sure."

One by one Ranger nodded to his men, and they left the room. He sat there and watched for two hours as Zeke sobbed and Stephanie right along with him while she was comforting the boy. He hadn't moved; he hadn't needed to, but he was there if she needed him. Right then, he felt she was doing a damn good job picking up some of those broken pieces inside that boy. She was the only one who could at this point.

* * *

><p>Stephanie felt emotionally wore out. She could only imagine how Zeke felt. His head had finally ended up in her lap as she leaned against the piano while she sat on the floor. Her fingers played through his hair as he now slept. He cried himself to sleep in her arms. She looked up at Ranger as he moved off the bench and came over and sat down on the floor beside her, facing her.<p>

"How did you hide this, Babe?" Ranger asked softly.

Stephanie softly laughed nervously. "It was amazing it stayed hidden so long." She sighed and trailed her fingers through Zeke's black locks again. "Mary Lou helped. She was the only one who knew, other than me."

She looked at Ranger. She didn't see disgust in his eyes at all. Not like what she would see from others in the Burg. "Mary Lou has a cousin out of town up in upper state New York which worked at an adoption agency. We worked it out with her cousin that we were supposed to be on a foreign exchange program to France. She got her boyfriend who is really French to mail everything over. My parents agreed only because Mary Lou's parents agreed."

Stephanie closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "Neither one of us made it to France. Mary Lou's cousin had it set up where we could attend the local high school there. They had an out bound program. Mary Lou and I did our junior year there while I carried the baby. We stayed the whole time with Mary Lou's cousin. We came back at the end of the year right as summer started again."

"Do you know who his father is?" Ranger asked.

"No." Stephanie opened her eyes and looked at Ranger, "that was the scary part in all of it. My parents would have killed me. They went apeshit when they found out about Joe, that was two days after he wrote it on the walls in Mario's Sub Shop. I snuck out and went to a party."

Ranger grinned. "Babe."

Stephanie shook her head. "I was stupid. I was sixteen, and I was just happy I didn't get pregnant by Joe. Mary Lou wanted to celebrate. So did I for that matter. I got so drunk; I don't even remember the guy, not clearly." Stephanie looked down at Zeke, "I was so drunk; I remember his skin tone was dark, and I remember the closet. Nothing really in between, I think I passed out. I don't really remember. Mary Lou found me, but he wasn't there. He was gone by then."

* * *

><p>Ranger didn't know what to say. He had a few closet encounters himself when he was younger, and some that he didn't fully remember. The first one not too long after his family had moved to Trenton after his father had died from over dose while out on tour with the band he played with. He had been so angry moving up here. He had wanted to stay in Miami. He had missed being able to see the ocean every day, and it had been at the shore.<p>

"I had a few of those myself when I was younger. It's understandable. We always do stupid shit when we are younger." Ranger said as he laid back on the floor. His head now going towards Stephanie's feet.

"We moved up here from Miami. I was pissed. I ran off one weekend. That was the one weekend. I stayed drunk at the shore. I lost my grandfather's ring that weekend." Ranger let out a half chuckle. "I don't remember that weekend at all, other than I was near the shore, drunk off my ass, hitting on girls left and right, and losing the ring. My father had died two months before that, he was on the road with the band he played in. He died of an overdose. Two of them died that night. When they brought him back home, Mateo got his necklace, and I got the ring."

"What kind of ring?" Stephanie asked.

"Military ring. I ended up being more like my grandfather than my father. I know it doesn't compare with getting pregnant. But we all end up doing stupid shit." Ranger looked at and then at Zeke. "He looks so much like you, Babe."

He watched as Stephanie kept running her hands through his hair.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do?" Stephanie said.

Ranger came up on his elbows. "Stephanie, he really only needs one thing from you. Just love him Babe. He already has a part of your heart. I see it. To hell what anyone says in the Burg. He's a part of you Babe, that makes him special, because you're special."

* * *

><p>Stephanie's heart had skipped a beat when Ranger had said military ring. <em>His grandfather was probably in the Army. Ranger went into the Army. Not the Marine Corps. <em>Stephanie thought as she ran her fingers through Zeke's hair. _What am I going to do? You, being here changes everything._

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do?" Stephanie said.

She felt lost, as she kept running her fingers through Zeke's hair.

Ranger came up on his elbows. "Stephanie, he really only needs one thing from you. Just love him Babe. He already has a part of your heart. I see it. To hell what anyone says in the Burg. He's a part of you Babe, that makes him special, because you're special."

_Special? I don't feel that way. _Stephanie thought. She looked at Ranger. "I'm a special screw up is what I am. I'm walking disaster."

She watched as Ranger set the rest of the way, and he took her chin in his fingers, and he leaned in close. "Along with the Dymphna Clause there is also the Genevieve Clause, Babe. I specialize in cleaning up walking disasters."

Stephanie laughed, "you're crazy." _He added another clause. I bet he has one for every Saint. _Stephanie thought.

"Yes I am." Ranger said and kissed her. "I'm crazy in love with you Babe."

* * *

><p>Zeke heard that laugh and woke up. He kept his eyes closed. He felt his mother's fingers still stroking his head. Her touch was so soft, so caring.<p>

_She called mercenary man crazy. _Zeke thought.

Zeke opened his eyes and looked up after Ranger agreed with her and saw them as they kissed.

_That was too corny of a response. And I'm a damn third wheel right now. Time to move. _Zeke thought.

He moved his head his mother looked down at him first. Ranger followed shortly not moving away from her.

"Feel better?" Ranger asked him.

He did. Felt like he had half the weight lifted off his chest that had been there. It wasn't all gone, but it was something he could handle now.

"Yeah." Zeke answered. But his mind wandered back to the kiss.

_So when you kiss a lover, you got to know them. _Zeke thought. Inspiration hit. It was always jarring out of the blue, like some one walking in and whispering. He sat up quickly.

"I need my notebook." Zeke said as he stood up and saw it on the top of the piano. He grabbed it and pulled the pen out in rings he had stuck in it. It had no melody yet. He'd figure that out later. He started writing.

_Let me know the kisses of your mouth. _Zeke wrote. He reread it.

_Damn not bad, smooth line too. Definitely worth keeping. _Zeke thought.

"What are you writing?" He heard Stephanie ask.

Zeke slammed the notebook shut as he felt a flushed heat rise up. _Time to get out of this sticky situation._ Zeke thought. He turned around.

"Do you know who my father is?" Zeke asked.

_Good one, at least I'm not the only one who is red in the room now. Maybe she'll forget about the notebook._ Zeke thought.

* * *

><p>Ranger stood beside Stephanie. He could see that deep flush across the boy's neck and half-way up his cheek. Whatever he wrote, he didn't want to share as it obviously embarrassed him. The question he came back with was a direct redirect from Stephanie's question.<p>

_That was bold, and right out there._ Ranger thought. _It was only a matter of time before he asked it though._

Ranger glanced at Stephanie; her face was flushed and embarrassed as well. _Thinking about the closet, Babe?_ Ranger thought.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know who he is." Stephanie let out a sad sigh. "I was sixteen, stupid, drunk and at a party. I don't remember."

Ranger watched as Zeke grabbed the notebook. He could see the disappointment on the teenager's face.

"Yeah, that's life." Zeke said. He started walking to the door to get out of the room.

Stephanie made to go after him. Ranger put his hand on her neck and started rubbing it slowly.

"Zeke. I'm sorry. Where are you going?" Stephanie asked.

Zeke got to the door and opened it. He looked back at them. "My apartment. I need to be alone for awhile. Don't go home." He turned and walked out the door.

Stephanie turned into Ranger and put her head on his chest. "I wish I knew who his father is."

Ranger put his arms around her, and then she looked up at him.

"What branch of the military was grandfather in?" Stephanie asked.

Ranger looked into her eyes. He could see a glimmer of hope in them. "Army Babe. Why?"

Stephanie closed her eyes. "Just curious." She sounded as disappointed as the boy who had just walked out of the room did.

_You have a reason for everything you ask. I'll be here whenever you feel like sharing. _Ranger thought. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. At least, he could comfort one of them that was all he could do at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Road:<strong>

Moses had left shortly after the feeding. He had ditched the Nova for one of the congregation's cars. It was an upgrade compared to the Nova. He was in a dark forest green cutlass. The couple who had owned it had gone through the cleansing in the makeshift mobile home they had picked up five years before.

Peter and Jeff would be disposing of the bodies. The couple had been slated for awhile now. They had grown to like Texas a little too much and once inside the church, there was no leaving. Not after you joined it fully. The motel clerk had to go. She had come out of the office after Jeff had broken the door. Her subjugation had been quick.

Moses had been surprised at the type of hotel Ezekiel had picked that night. It was a place Ezekiel would have normally avoided while he was running or hiding. The boy's uncanny knack for spotting him or Peter had been thrown off balance. Moses attributed this to the emancipation. Ezekiel was clever, but his new sense of freedom had dulled him that day. Moses didn't doubt this. He knew the only reason why none of them hadn't been caught yet was because Ezekiel hadn't talked. He hoped that fear stayed, after all, they had involved him in the some of the killings, which elicited fear, control, and dominance over him.

He had been driving for eight hours straight now. Only stopping for gas. The Virginia border he crossed an hour ago. He would rest tonight in Trenton. The folder gave him valuable information. He didn't know how much Ezekiel remembered inside it. The hunt would be on by tomorrow, and the church would be there two days after. He had planned with Peter enough to keep the church in the outlying area of Trenton, in the towns surrounding it. He wanted Ezekiel comfortable in his new-found freedom, that would give him time to watch, hunt, and prey.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zeke stared at the ceiling as he laid in bed. He had fallen back asleep after he entered the apartment. Four hours. Four hours without a dream. A rarity. One he thanked his mother for. At least for today. He laid there with his thoughts about what she had told him.

_So she was my age now when she had gotten pregnant. A party. Drunk, and at a party. _Zeke thought. _There goes my dream that it was a boyfriend. She doesn't even remember. _

He had been disappointed. He had hoped that she would have remembered. Life hadn't been fair or kind to him. If she had remembered it would have been too easy. Nothing worth having in life had ever come easy. Why he had imagined it would have been that easy for her to have remembered his father; he didn't know? A dream of the family with a father was lost now. Gone. He knew it was better to let that dream go. The disappointment would fade away like smoke from a fire that smoldered. He accepted it, because he knew it would be better for him than whilst away trying to catch something that elusive.

He may not have the nuclear family that he longed for. He did have a mother who accepted him. Zeke was sure of this. Her touch had been soft, caring, and she soothed some of the wounds he had about feeling abandoned. This was the hardest part he didn't understand. A big heart is what his mother had. Zeke had seen it in her eyes. So the letter she had written, made some sense. He had been a mistake, a stupid mistake while growing up. He knew he couldn't have handled a child at the age he was now. However, she had parents she had lived with. Why couldn't his mother had gone to them? He wanted to understand it all, needed to understand it all. Because he wanted to stay around for awhile, to get to know his mother.

Zeke had more reasons now for not letting the Butlers get to his mother. She had been worth finding. Telling her about the folder had been hard. That had been a mistake that he deeply regretted that had happened. The Butlers along with their flock would be headed this way.

He couldn't speak about what his life had been like anymore today. It had been ingrained inside him not to speak about it. Outsiders of the flock were not to know. He was already fighting the fear and guilt of what little he had said. Even if it hadn't been all that much. He knew his mother would need the information. There was one major problem, giving out information would implicate him as well for the murders that had already happened. It wasn't like he could sit down over dinner and tell her he was a serial killer. That one had beaten him into becoming one. Things would have to be told slowly Zeke reasoned; it was the best way. The way he would be able to cope with what his life had been like. He hoped after all of that, his mother would still want him.

* * *

><p>Ranger sat with Stephanie at the dining room table in his apartment. His right elbow rested on the table, and his head rested on his right hand as he propped himself up. He watched as she worked her way through another pint of Ben &amp; Jerry's. His eyes glanced over to the two pint cartons that lay empty on the table. His freezer held several more of these little containers. Lester had gone after them. Several of his men knew exactly what Stephanie ate. So did he, for that matter.<p>

"You hadn't been able to find anything on him at all?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing, Babe. I showed you the file." Ranger told her. "Nothing with Butler. Chet is running a search on the private investigator he hired in Texas. We need to find out what all that PI put in the folder, since he can't remember everything."

The spoon along with the third empty ice cream pint was pushed away by Stephanie. Ranger was happy to see that. The last time Stephanie had kept the spoon in her mouth and headed for the freezer for another.

"Zeke said they would kill me, and don't go home." Stephanie said.

Ranger growled protectively. "Not around me they won't. I think he's right, Babe. He knows them better than we do."

Stephanie looked at him and smiled. Ranger loved seeing that smile on her face. He reached over with his free hand that had been resting on the table and caressed her cheek.

"Do I tell Peterson my caller has been identified?" Stephanie asked.

"No. We want to keep the trace on the phone." Ranger said. Ranger also didn't want the authorities involved - where Zeke was concerned. He was minor who had been abused, and the authorities would only want to take him away for questioning, and Ranger felt the timing on this was not right. Zeke had very little trust in people, and Ranger wanted to make sure that boy could trust him as well as Stephanie before the need to involve the authorities in his life.

He watched as Stephanie let out a relieved sigh.

"There is no reason to worry, Babe. No one is going to find out about him being your son until you, and he are ready for it. Do you want to stay here? Or am I staying at your place with you?" Ranger asked her.

"Here." Stephanie said. "My place is too accessible. I also need to talk to Mary Lou."

Ranger grinned. "I think that would be wise. After all, she helped keep your little secret."

Ranger stood and offered his hand to her. Stephanie took it, and he pulled her into a hug.

"My secret is not so little anymore." Stephanie joked.

Ranger kissed the top of her head. "Almost grown. Right now, he is safe, downstairs, in the apartment across from Tank's."

* * *

><p>On the way to her apartment, Stephanie called Mary Lou. She waited for Mary Lou to call her back when she was alone, and they wouldn't be interrupted. Stephanie and Ranger made into her bedroom when the call came. It was the only one she was answering on her cell phone.<p>

"What is so important?" Mary Lou asked.

Stephanie sat down on the edge of her bed. "Are you absolutely sure no one else is around and can hear you?"

"Yes. Lenny had a vacation day. I got him to take the kids to McDonald's. I'm alone in the house. What is it?"

"He showed up." Stephanie said.

"He? He who?" Mary Lou asked.

"Sixteen years old. He has long, black wavy hair. He has my eyes."

That was far as Stephanie got. Mary Lou screamed on the other end. Stephanie watched Ranger go into her closet and started removing clothes which he placed inside a basket. Her dirty laundry Ranger placed inside a garbage bag he had retrieved from the kitchen.

"Omi-God! Oh God, Stephanie. Has anyone seen him other than you?" Mary Lou asked.

"Connie has, but he had his hair covering his face. Ranger and his men, he's staying in Ranger's building. Mary Lou he looks so much like me." Stephanie said as she flopped back on the bed.

"Omi-God! Omi-God!" Mary Lou said in a panic. "We are in so much trouble. Have you told your parents yet?"

Stephanie groaned. "No. I haven't told my parents. Are you kidding me?"

"Stephanie, you have to tell them something. When someone finally notices him. Oh God. I am so glad I don't live at home anymore." Mary Lou said.

"No grounding till I'm thirty. That was always the threat." Stephanie laughed when she heard the chuckle from Ranger as he emptied some of the drawers in her dresser.

"Like that ever stopped you." Mary Lou laughed. "Serious time now. Spill it, what all do you know about him?"

Stephanie felt a lot better. Mary Lou had been a great listener; she always had been. She confessed to Mary Lou that Zeke had been her hang up caller, what he looked like, that he could sing and play the guitar. Telling her about him being hurt was the hardest because she didn't know how bad it had been. She was in tears over the phone again. Ranger was beside her on the bed wiping her eyes as she confessed to her best friend.

"Oh Steph." Mary Lou said choked up as well. "Oh shit, I have to go. Lenny is home with the kids. Call me sweetie. We'll figure something out."

Mary Lou hung up. Stephanie shut the cell phone off and went into Ranger's arms as he pulled her close to him. Between Ranger and her best friend, Stephanie knew she was in good hands. Mary Lou had never abandoned her even when things had gotten bad. She knew the meaning of true friendship, and she knew the man, who held her, would never abandon her either. It was something she felt, deep down, inside her.

* * *

><p>Zeke finally got up. For one, he was tired of staring at the ceiling. And another, he had thought everything out about not knowing who is father would ever be. Sure it was a disappointing. But, the way his mother was made up for it. He wouldn't have to worry about not being accepted by a father, not measuring up to what the man wanted him to be. He had already been beaten enough by one man, that in all honesty, he was alright with it. No expectations. That alone helped. Jeff had tried to turn him into a sick twisted cannibalistic killer. So having no expectations put on him at all was rather a relief.<p>

His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten lunch. Zeke realized he slept through that. He decided it was time to show his face again. At least were food was concerned. Once he opened the door to his apartment that led into the hall he stopped and couldn't go any further. His exit had been blocked.

Zeke looked down at the baskets. He narrowed his eyes. One, was the number he had left in the hall for his clothes to be washed in. He now had three in front of his door. Sitting on the top of them was a pair of new trainers, and note curled in one of the shoes. He reached out and uncurled the note and read it.

_Zeke,_

_Two days worth of clothes? This won't do at all. All my boys have clothes. Enough for two weeks. I want to see a healthy size load of clothes on the next laundry day young man. My boys know this. Now you do too._

_I normally am shopping for men. I had so much fun getting all of this for you. So don't go breaking an old woman's heart, trying to give it back, because it won't fit anyone else around here other than you. Black is the usual flare around here, but I added some colors for you. You don't work here, so I had fun._

_Love,_

_Mamá Ella_

Zeke reread the note. He had planned on getting more clothes after he had settled into a place here. He looked back down at the three baskets. Tags already removed; they were washed and ready to wear, an amount of clothes that he hadn't owned in quite awhile. The bare essentials had been taken when he left. A sense of being nurtured overwhelmed him. This was something he hadn't expected, not so quickly, it felt great, but at the same time, it scared him, not having known it. He pulled the baskets inside the apartment.

He found his old clothes in the basket at the bottom. Zeke found little notes pinned to his old clothes advising him to toss anything with holes in them. Which was pretty much most of what he had. His band t-shirts he wasn't about to get rid of. All of his old socks and boxers that had holes, he tossed quickly, along with the old tennis shoes he had on. Seeing as he had two weeks worth of those now, other than the shoes. He never had silk clothes before and the soft feel of them was quite nice. He took his new horde of clothes and put them up. At the bottom of each basket, there was a little treat, they were in zip lock bags. Homemade cookies from what he could tell, oatmeal, chocolate chip, and sugar. He so wondered if the guys got treats in the bottom of their baskets when they unloaded their clothes.

Zeke changed clothes. The feel of everything being new was quite enjoyable. Everything fit rather nicely too. The jeans were black, the t-shirt he put on had Pink Panther in lighter shades of grey to white with a derby hat on, his shades were pink, and the capital P was as well that hung around his neck from a chain. The shirt was pretty cool. He went to go eat.

* * *

><p>Ranger and Stephanie made it back to his apartment. He had called Ella on the way. Half the clothes they brought needed to be washed. Ella met them in the hallway on the seventh floor.<p>

"I have the receipts for what was purchased today." Ella told him.

"How much did you end up spending?" Ranger asked as he ran the key fob over the access panel by his door so it would open. He was carrying Rex's cage in one arm while Stephanie had her cookie jar and one bag of dirty laundry.

"Over two grand." Ella said with gleefulness as she opened the door for them.

Ranger gave her a look as he passed her.

_I bet she had fun while she was shopping too. She probably put him in designer clothes. I wouldn't put it past her. _Ranger thought as he walked inside his apartment.

His apartment décor was done by Ella. He lived well because of this woman right here. She had an exquisite taste and when it came to shopping; he trusted her judgment. His furnished apartment fit him rather well; it was masculine while not being overbearing. Furnished in contemporary pieces that were comfortable with clean lines all done in earth tones. He dropped his keys in the silver tray that sat on the sideboard in the entrance hall. He would look at his mail that was there later as he made his way into the kitchen to deposit Rex's cage into his new surroundings.

Ranger loved the open-floor-plan of the living room and the dining room with his small state-of-the-art kitchen. He sat Rex next on the black granite counter next to the stainless steel icebox.

"Hand them over." Ranger told Ella.

She handed him the receipts.

"The bag of clothes Stephanie has is her dirty laundry." He told Ella as he started tallying the receipts from different stores.

"You mean you kept it under three grand," Ranger said.

From his rough calculations, Stephanie's son would be walking around dressed well for a teenager. He would have no problems fitting in with any social elitist teens in the city.

Ella smiled. "It was close to it. I put him in designer clothes. I already had half the purchases made by the time Marcus called me and told me he was Stephanie's son. I'll go ahead and take these and get them washed."

Ranger heard the sputter from Stephanie, and he looked up. Ella already had the bag of laundry in her hands and was heading back out of the apartment.

"You spent that much on clothes for my son?" She asked Ranger.

"Babe," Ranger said. He went to Stephanie and cupped her face in his hands.

"He only had a backpack. When he came in; he had two, maybe three days worth of clothes tops. His basic needs have to be met. I decided on all of this when he arrived. Before I even knew he was your son."

"But that much on clothes?" Stephanie asked.

"That was all Ella. I give her the card, and she goes. I trust her judgment. Like I trust yours. I bet he'll look good in those clothes. Ella was rather happy about it." He put his forehead to hers. "Next shopping spree for Zeke is all your's, Babe."

* * *

><p>Stephanie didn't fret over it too much, after all. Ranger would do what he wanted. It was only clothes, not like it was the amount of money; she had cost him on cars. Ranger had checked in with the control room and found out that Zeke had finally come out of the apartment. Stephanie knew he had missed lunch, that had worried her, at least he was eating dinner. They headed down to five to go eat as well, opting not to stay in the apartment tonight.<p>

When they walked in, the first thing, Stephanie noticed was Zeke was indeed in new clothes. He didn't look like the street grunge teen anymore that he had been dressed like earlier. Not that he looked bad then, Stephanie reasoned. His jeans had holes and his tennis shoes were well worn, more so than what her clothes were. He looked better. Stephanie could see the designer jeans and shoes. Ella put him in RockStar biker jeans, that fit him well. Stephanie had to admit - Ella had good taste. It was the t-shirt; he wore that had Stephanie smirking. It held a little bit of pink in it, something she would have never dreamed seeing inside the RangeMan building.

She turned and looked at Ranger, who paid for the shirt. Ranger was shaking his head. "She knows I don't like pink." He whispered softly.

Stephanie smiled and moved closer so she was right in front of him almost touching him. "Maybe I'll have to change your mind about that color." She whispered.

_Pink lingerie might do the trick. _Stephanie thought.

She felt Ranger put his arm around her as he pulled her flush to his body.

"As long as my men and I aren't wearing it. I have to maintain my image here." Ranger said as he kissed her.

As far as Stephanie was concerned, she felt pretty certain all of Ranger's crew could be placed in pink camouflage, and people still wouldn't cross them. But she wasn't about to tell him that.

"The pink panther is cool. I can hardly see how that would destroy your image." Stephanie said as she kissed him near his ear.

She heard the slight growl Ranger gave in her ear. "At least the t-shirt is mainly black."

* * *

><p>Zeke sat down at one of the tables. The dinner he didn't mind seeing at all tonight. It was Pasta Primavera, garden salad, garlic bread, and roasted chicken breasts. His mouth watered from the smell of it. He was in food heaven from the first bite.<p>

He had noticed his mother, and Ranger walk in and now both were embraced and didn't seem to be worried about anyone around them at all. One thing he could tell was his mother seemed very happy with the man holding her. Since this man appeared to be different and had a small bit of his trust, he guessed he could try to get to know him since his mother liked him so much.

His mother and Ranger joined him at the table he was at. Zeke glanced at both of them not quite sure what to talk about at all. After the first bite of food his mother moaned. The food was good, better than what he had ever eaten. It was like his mother was totally lost in the food while she was eating. He looked at Ranger, who a smirk going on the corners of his mouth.

"Does she always do this while she's eating?" Zeke asked him.

Ranger smiled at him. "Every time I've eaten with her."

"I can't help it. I love food." Stephanie said. "Besides Ella is a great cook."

Zeke could understand that, everything he had eaten so far here had been good. "I agree. It's great." Zeke said.

He went back to eating. It was a little awkward. He looked back up at her.

"So, I, uh.." Zeke started then swallowed. "I know you didn't keep me. What about your parents? Did they even know?"

His mother groaned. He watched as Ranger put his hand on his mother's back. Zeke could tell he was soothing his mother. Hopefully, she would be able to tell him. He picked up a piece of garlic bread and started eating while he waited patiently for the answers.

"My parents didn't know." Stephanie said. "I couldn't tell them. The only person that knew was Mary Lou, my best friend."

"I don't understand." Zeke said. "How could they not know about you giving birth?"

He listened to the elaborate way, his mother and her best friend set everything up, so she could give birth without anyone finding out. It was hard to fathom the lengths she had gone, and it had worked.

"What would have happened if you told your parents?" Zeke asked her. He couldn't see them being worse than the Butlers.

His mother sat back in her chair. Ranger had his arm around Stephanie now. All three of them had finished eating. Zeke listened as his mother explained the expectations of her parents. How she was supposed to be like her older sister Valerie. He realized his aunt Valerie was the favored daughter. His aunt appeared to be the perfect daughter and couldn't do anything wrong. From the sound of it, his mother had been in one accident after another growing up and trouble always seemed to find her. Then she informed him about all the Burg expectations. The perfect world of the Burg where everyone knew what everyone else did. From the sounds of it, his mother was discussed the most.

"They would have killed me." Stephanie said. "Well, maybe not actually killed me. But, it would have been bad. Single parents in the Burg come from divorce or one of the parents in jail. Not a child born out of wedlock."

Zeke drank the rest of his water; he had and looked at his mother. "What about now? Is it still like that?"

Stephanie nodded. "Bridget Santini had a child out of wedlock a few years ago. It wasn't pretty. Her family disowned her and she had to move away, because of the pressure from the Burg housewives. Last I heard, her parents won't have anything to do with her anymore, still. She's in Atlantic City, her little girl is now five, and Bridget turned twenty-one not long ago."

"That's fucked up." Zeke said.

Stephanie sighed. "I agree."

"Would your parents do that to you?" Zeke asked.

He watched as his mother shrugged. "I'm not sure what exactly my parents would do. My father would love to have a grandson finally. While my mother would be angry and demand I be married within twenty-four hours to your father."

"That's impossible since you don't know who he is." Zeke said.

"Exactly."

Zeke looked at her. "Are you going to tell them about me?"

His mother reached across the table and caressed his face. "As soon as I figure out the best way to tell them. Yes, I plan on telling them."

* * *

><p>Tank held the containers of homemade chicken soup that Ella made for him to take to Lula. He knew the way the Burg was. All the guys knew. He also knew for certain, none of them would ever leave Stephanie's side because she had given birth to a boy out of wedlock. Stephanie had become Lula's best friend. As far as that was concerned. Lula had become better off knowing Stephanie. Stephanie had been a really positive influence in her life. Tank knew, Stephanie needed all the support she could get.<p>

He unlocked the door to her apartment and went inside and reset the code beside the door. The alarms she had now in her apartment had been set up by RangeMan. He had been seeing Lula for awhile now. He found her in her bedroom propped up in bed watching movies on the flat screen he had bought her a few weeks ago.

"How's my Baby feeling?" Tank asked.

"Better, now that you're here." Lula said.

Tank smiled at her. He had been checking up on her since late last night. She had some type of stomach virus, but the worst of it had passed now. He sat on the side of her bed adjusted the containers to one arm and then reached over and caressed her cheek.

"I brought you some chicken soup." Tank told her.

"You be takin' good care of me." Lula told him.

"Let me make you a bowl, and I'll put the rest in the icebox. You'll have plenty for tomorrow."

He went to the kitchen and set up the bowl of soup for her and went back to the bedroom. Tank came back and got in bed beside her. They watched a movie while she ate, and he snuggled with the woman that was now in his life. After the movie and she had her fill of soup; he turned down the television.

"I have something to tell you. You can't tell anyone at all." Tank told her.

"What is it?" Lula asked as she looked up at him from his shoulder.

"You have to promise me Baby."

"I promise. Now what is it?"

He kissed her forehead. "Stephanie has a son."

"What?" Lula sat up. "You be tryin' to pull somethin' on me."

Tank shook his head. "I'm not."

"You best tell me and wait till I get a hold of her." Lula said.

Tank pulled Lula back into his arms. "He is sixteen years old. His name is Ezekiel Butler. He has Stephanie's eyes, long black wavy hair, and mocha latte skin tone. Hal and Roy picked him up in Memphis. When you meet him Baby, you need to be careful around him."

"Why?" Lula asked.

"He's been abused."

He watched as the flash of anger flared into her eyes, and she said a few choice words. Tank put a finger on her lips.

"Calm down. Ranger will help him. We have helped plenty of experience with abused teens. And his mother right now he is allowing her to comfort him. Stephanie is going to need someone by her side. You know how the Burg is. She's going to need every friend she has in her corner once this gets out." Tank told her.

"I wouldn't turn against her like the Burg will. They will be talkin' about her. Connie hasn't called so no one must know that he's here yet."

"No one other than RangeMan and now you." Tank said.

"I need to call that woman." Lula said.

Tank held her tighter. "No. Not right now. Let her call you. You aren't supposed to know till she's ready. And you promised. Wait until she tells you."

* * *

><p>Ranger walked into the conference room early the next morning. Chet was there with several files spread out on the table.<p>

"What did you find out from the PI?" Ranger asked him.

"The man is out of the country. Which one he is in, I'm not sure at the moment." Chet said.

"What?" Ranger asked.

Ranger watched as Chet turned to him. "He's a crafty old dog, but I'll find him. His files are on the table."

Ranger walked to the table and opened the first folder. Judson Andrew Walker, age fifty-five, private investigator for five years after a twenty-five year stint with the US Texas Marshal office. The man had experience in creating new identification and moving people. This made sense why the documentation that Zeke had was able to go through the courts for the emancipation. The man probably used his connections in his old office to make things happen. The more he read, the more he liked. He had been shot five times, it was fifth time while guarding a person in hiding that he finally left the Marshal's office.

Ranger looked at Chet. "We have to find a man who was paid to keep people hidden and alive."

Chet looked up at grinned at him. "It'll be a challenge. I have confirmed he is not in Canada."

Ranger shook his head.

"He laid quite a few trails," Chet said. "This man is running. He has to be. For the last five months."

"Five months?" Ranger asked.

Chet nodded. "I called yesterday to the agency he was working with. The two guys he partnered with don't know where he is. He took off five months ago. And for the last five months Judson had Ezekiel watched and guarded till he got his emancipation and left the state. I found that out from the owner of the PI agency. All the records that had dealt with Ezekiel was taken out of the office. Judson took everything when he left."

Ranger shut the file. None of what Chet told him sounded well.

"Did they say why he did that?" Ranger asked.

"I asked. They don't know. They did say that Judson was afraid, but he would never tell them what he knew. They said he was afraid of what he found. Also, they've never known Judson to walk away from a fight."

Ranger placed both hands on the table as he leaned on them.

_US Marshal's hunt down fugitives. They hide people under the witness protection programs. They guard people till they testify against the gang leaders, drug dealers, gun runners, the mob. Whatever this man found was worse than what he had been doing for twenty-five years of his life. That does not bode well. _Ranger thought.

"Find him. Whatever he knows we need. We have a teenager who doesn't talk." Ranger looked at Chet. "Right now, I want you working on nothing else but finding this man."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zeke headed up for breakfast after he put the two items outside his door in the apartment: a package sheet music, from Bobby, and an acoustic guitar, from Hal. The break room was pretty loud that morning. Zeke entered the room and paused at the door. He had never seen so many men in the room before. He glanced around.

Tank stood in the middle of the room with a bag. "Alright guys. Drawing time. Each one who gets a black marble gets to go to the fund-raiser tomorrow."

He saw Ranger wave him over.

"Yes!" Bobby exclaimed as he held up the black prized marble.

Zeke went around the men drawing marbles and sat down at the table beside Ranger.

"I am going to touch the back of your neck and lean in closer so you can hear me, so I'm not yelling over the guys." Ranger said.

He felt Ranger's hand go to the nape of his neck, and he stiffened.

"Relax," Ranger said softly as he moved closer. Zeke felt Ranger's thumb as he started moving it back and forth slowly. "That's it. What do you want for breakfast? I'll go get it so you don't have to weed through all the guys."

"Anything. Just no meat." Zeke said.

"You're doing great, Zeke. Not everyone who touches you, will hurt you. I know it feels a little odd, but it shouldn't. I'm going to let go now, and I'll be right back." Ranger said into his ear.

_It feels odd. It feels odd having a man touch me who isn't trying to beat me. It didn't feel bad. Okay, if he does it again, just deal with it. He won't hurt me. He won't hurt my mother. _Zeke thought.

So far, he had seen Bobby, Lester, and Hal draw black marbles. Woody, Chet, and Ziggy had drawn white. Ranger had gotten him eggs, toast, oatmeal, juice, and some milk by the time another two men drew marbles that he didn't know the names of.

"What's the fund-raiser for?" Zeke asked as Ranger sat the food down in front of him.

"A fire fighter's family. The Salvatores. " Ranger said as he took his seat next to Zeke. "He died two weeks ago and left his wife who is now widowed with six children. The fund-raiser is to help support them. She is a stay at home mother and has never worked since she left high school."

Zeke started eating. By the time he had finished eating all the guys who had gotten lucky with the black marbles had been chosen.

"I'm making rounds this morning at the bond companies. You want to come with me?" Ranger asked him.

"Sure." Zeke answered him.

It would after all give him a chance to get to know Ranger. Well at least try too.

* * *

><p>Ranger hoped by the middle of the morning he would have Zeke not jumping or stiffening at his touch. For the first touch, Ranger had been pleased with how long it had taken him to settle down. Ranger was sure it would have gone longer if Hal hadn't informed him that he had told Zeke it was him who had helped with their trip to Trenton. Once Zeke had finished eating Ranger stood.<p>

"You ready?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah." Zeke stood and picked up his trash.

Ranger noted the boots Zeke had on this morning, they were Hamlin leather boots, that had a buckle over the laces. He was back in RockStar jeans again, with a long sleeve black silk Armani. Ranger's mouth twitched in the corners. He was pretty sure this teen didn't have a clue what he was wearing. There had been a point in his life where he hadn't been able to tell what looked good until Ella had stepped into his life and gave him an overhaul on fashion. He could now spot designers by their clothes alone.

"I'm going to put my hand back on your neck and lead you out, around my men." Ranger told him.

He noticed Zeke flinched at his touch still, but the stiffening dissipated quite nicely as long as he kept up a soothing rub with his thumb. Once he had calmed, Ranger gave a hint of pressure with his thumb, and Zeke started walking.

"You're doing very well, Zeke." Ranger told him as they made it out of the break room and started down the hall. "Proud of you."

He watched as Zeke turned and looked at him, he saw only one blue eye, the other was covered by his hair. "Proud of me for what?"

They stopped at the elevator, and Ranger pushed the button to go down to the garage. "For allowing me to touch you this long. It'll get easier. You have nothing to fear from me, or any of my men. I'll step on first, you follow."

He released Zeke when the doors opened and stepped on. Zeke followed and Ranger pushed the button to go down to the garage. Ranger made sure he left the elevator first as well. Having that fear of someone behind him would take longer for Ezekiel to work through, Ranger knew working on the fear of being touched would be enough for the boy for today. He didn't want to press is it, knowing that Zeke was trying, and pushing him would only make him regress further if he went to quickly.

Ranger noticed Stephanie's Ford Falcon was still in the garage. She hadn't left for her parent's house yet. The plan was to keep the teen with him this morning and if the boy wanted to go. Then this afternoon with his mother. From what he understood, Stephanie was supposed to test the waters at her parent's house before any major waves came crashing in.

The alarm on the BMW was deactivated as Ranger pressed the button on the remote. He looked over at Zeke stopped with wide eyes as he checked out the car.

"This is yours?" Zeke asked.

Ranger grinned.

"My personal vehicle. I own four personally in the garage. The BMW, the Porshe 911 Turbo, the Porsche Cayenne, and the tricked-out Ford F150." Ranger said as he opened the driver door.

"What about the broncos?" Zeke asked as he got inside and settled into the passenger seat.

"The company leases those. I don't own them personally." Ranger said as he started the car.

He left the garage. "I did at one point, until the business grew so much it became apparent I needed a new way of keeping my men in vehicles while at the same time keeping the image I had set up with the company. The broncos are all leased now."

Ranger slipped into a companionable silence while he drove. He would allow Zeke to set the pace. Typically, he would have let the questions slide but with Ezekiel that wouldn't have been such a good thing. The more the boy knew, the more he would be able to become familiar with his surroundings, and that would be far more beneficial to the boy. It would allow him to settle in and relax as well as learning to trust him, because Ranger was giving him information, and before they departed from one another. He would make Ezekiel aware that he was trusting him with information that not a lot of people had prior knowledge of. It would show a measure of trust in the boy, in turn, Ezekiel should open up to him a little more.

* * *

><p>Stephanie was nervous as she pulled up in front of her parents house. Really, she shouldn't be. No one should ever fear telling their parents anything. It wasn't her father or her grandmother that she was worried about. Her mother was the main person. All her life, Stephanie had never been able to find praise from her, but at one time. That was when she had married the horses-ass. That hadn't lasted long. Her marriage to Dickie Orr, had dissolved before the ink ever really dried on the papers in the court house.<p>

She had walked in on her husband buffing their dinning room table with Joyce Barnhardt. The evil bitch and bully of Stephanie's childhood. She was still the evil bitch who continued to show up in her life. Some things never changed, Joyce was one of the factors inside the Burg that didn't change. The divorce had been spectacular and caused a flare of gossip that still rang through the Burg anytime someone got divorced now. Stephanie had the record for the fastest marriage and divorce in the Burg. While she didn't look at this as an accomplishment in life, it was still there.

Then her job as a bounty hunter was always being talked about. Something her mother nagged her about every time she came over along with settling down and having grandchildren. Other than hearing the latest gossip rumor mill that was traveling around the Burg. The Burg in and of itself was only a chunk of Trenton. Yet this was where she had grown up and this was the standard that had been set before her. And try as she might, even while growing up she had never fit that standard.

If Stephanie had to guess where her free spirit came from, she would have to say she inherited it from her Grandma Mazur. An old skinny assed woman who took life by the horns and was riding it for all it was worth. She loved her Grandma dearly, because Grandma had that same knack of accepting people for who they were, even though after moving here with her parents had gotten bit by the gossip bug. This had been something her mother had encouraged, seeing as the seniors had more talking time than the housewives. Her Grandma sometimes had news before her mother ever heard it.

Her mother and Grandmother were waiting at the door for her. It was a mother thing as far as Stephanie new. Some internal radar of when the kids came home. When she had been younger, it had been comforting, as she grew older, it had become bothersome. Now, she dreaded it, because she couldn't pull away, they had seen her, sitting here gathering her thoughts.

Stephanie got out of the Falcon and shut the door. There were two tails she had, one closer than the other. Hector was in the closets bronco, Stephanie gave him a little wave as she headed for the front door. Her father's cab was still here. He would be leaving shortly to pick up his normal fares he drove around to their places in the mornings. Frank Plum was a retired postman who had picked up a part time cabbie job when Grandma Mazur came to live with her parents. Stephanie knew for certainty it was too keep from killing Grandma Mazur, and it kept the arguments down in the house if he stayed out as much as possible.

"I heard from Jane Racine that you took your clothing out yesterday from your apartment, and it wasn't Joseph Morelli who helped." Helen Plum said. "From her description it was that bounty hunter."

_Lovely, so it starts. _Stephanie thought.

"I always liked that one, he has such a nice package." Grandma Mazur said.

"Mother!" Helen admonished. "Don't encourage it. You know very well he's not Italian. And come inside before the neighbors hear us."

Stephanie came inside and her father walked out of the dining room and grabbed his cabbie hat that he placed on his black curly head at least what remained while he was balding up top. Stephanie closed her eyes at the sight of her father's hair. She knew exactly where Ezekiel got his hair from, he had inherited that curly color from him. Stephanie had inherited her father's curls, but her mother's coloring for her own hair. She opened her eyes.

"Going to work dad?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, pumpkin." He placed a kiss on her cheek, then whispered. "Don't let your mother get to you."

Then he was off.

He wasn't a man of too many words, but when he spoke, you always valued them. At one point, her father had helped her track Ranger down with his cab and the help of his buddies at the cab company. That had been fun and something her mother had never found out that he had done. She watched him walk out in that cabbie hat and one of his favored collared knit shirts from the Tony Soprano collection that he took to wearing. He looked every bit Italian, while she took more after her mother in Hungarian in looks and skin tone.

"Come eat breakfast." Her mother said.

Stephanie walked into the dining room. Half the table was full of tins of cookies. Her mother was baking and from the looks of it, baking quite a lot.

"I'm sending all of this with, Mrs. Markowitz and her granddaughter, to the fund raiser. Mother was banned from going because of what she had done at Stiva's. And to ensure she doesn't show up your father and I are staying here with her."

Stephanie was grateful her Grandmother wasn't being charged with assault charges from half the firemen in the station. Not only had poor Mr. Salvatore's casket been closed, Grandma Mazur had grabbed half the firefighter's on the ass that night trying to get them to open the casket for her. It hadn't been pretty and Stephanie had to drag her out of there before a bigger scene had started.

Stephanie had noticed her mother hadn't asked her. That was because her mother was smart at least were the cookies were concerned. They probably wouldn't even make it to the fund raiser. She would probably horde them away for future eating when situations called for it. Stephanie sat down at the table and her mother brought out a coffee cake and some coffee to go with it.

"Are you planning on attending the fund raiser?" Her Grandmother asked her.

"Yes." Stephanie answered as she stuck her fork into the coffee cake.

"Give them my regards," Grandma Mazur said.

Stephanie smiled. She wouldn't be doing that at all. She needed the firemen in this city to come put out her own fires, since their paths crossed so frequently at times.

"Stephanie don't you dare." Her mother said. "You leave them be. They already threatened not to come pick up your grandmother if she died in her sleep."

Stephanie grinned, she couldn't help it. Quite a few men were afraid of her Grandma Mazur, one of them included the man she had slept with last night. Grandma Mazur was the only thing she knew that Ranger was afraid of, seems he wasn't the only one with fire department running a close second behind him.

"I'll give them regards from the whole family." Stephanie assured her mother and then winked at her Grandma.

"Anything new in the grapevine?" Stephanie asked to divert her mother's attention away from her own scandals as well as her grandmother's.

"Only you and the bounty hunter." Her mother said.

"That's not true Helen. Lina Rossi is pregnant, Mimi's granddaughter, found yesterday when I was getting my hair done. She was all upset because the girl isn't even eighteen yet." Grandma said.

Stephanie watched as her mother took in a deep breath. "Mother, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you were too busy talking about Stephanie to listen so I sat on it." Grandma said.

Stephanie squirmed in her seat.

"Whose the father? That's just it. Mimi was all flustered about it. Lina hasn't had a boyfriend in year now, according to Mimi. Met up with some guy at a party." Grandma told her.

Stephanie finished the coffee cake she had and grabbed another slice. Helen sat down at the table and picked up her coffee. Stephanie could see a look of disgust on her mother's face.

_This isn't a good time to tell them about Zeke. _Stephanie thought.

"What did Mimi say Rita is doing?" Her mother asked.

"Besides pulling her hair out. Going crazy that she raised a daughter that way. All the Rossi girls have been married off quite well and now Rita is beside herself knowing that her youngest won't have that same fate. Mimi said they are contacting a family member who lives out of state to see if Lina can come stay with them for awhile." Grandma said.

Stephanie watched as her mother started whisking off coffee cake flakes off the table into her hand. "I can imagine so. We don't need that sort of trashy example in the Burg. Best get them out before they corrupt the rest of the girls."

Stephanie's heart hammered in her chest. She fully understood where this would lead. "I remembered I need to get that picture I promised Nina Salvatore. I'm going to head up stairs and get it real quick, then I have to head off back to work."

Stephanie didn't want to hear what her mother would say about living with a man again. She got up and headed up the stairs. There was no picture, even though she would find one. What she really wanted was that ring. It was hidden in her old bedroom. Once safely in her old bedroom she shut the door. Having escaped her mother before hearing a lecture on how bad an example she was on the younger women in the Burg. She went to the closet and pulled the boxes out and reached into the far back corner pulled on the carpet and the floorboard in the corner. It lifted with no problems and she pulled the ring box out. Opening it up she saw the old military ring, gleaming with shiny cleanness. The box had been Mary Lou's idea.

This little hidden cubby had hidden quite a few things at one point in her life. Her first pack of cigarettes, a bottle of her mother's cooking Sherri, her first ever sex magazine, besides a naked photo of Joe when he was sixteen. Joe had the photo back, he had found it inside her apartment a few years ago. Mary Lou had taken that picture after one night of them sneaking around his house and no one else had been home but him. It had been a grand sight too.

Stephanie stuffed the ring box in her pocket and put everything back. That had been the last item she had hidden from her childhood and teenage years in this room. It was also the last one that was leaving. She pushed the boxes back in place and left the house quickly. She had the desire to flee before her mother could see the guilty look she had on her face. The weight alone of the ring box felt like an anvil had been cast about her neck as she fled to the safety of the Falcon sitting at the curb. After a few bangs and half starts. The car finally started with a choking death rattle and Stephanie drove off leaving a billowing black cloud behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

One more chapter after this one. Then the fundraiser will be in full effect. And I'll be caught up to where we were when I started the rewrite.

End Author's Note

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Stephanie needed perspective. What she needed was a voice of reason who didn't live in the Burg. She needed another person whom she could unload her guilty conscience onto other than Mary Lou. The only person she knew and could think of was Lula. Granted at times, Lula could be argued about being the voice of reason, but she didn't live in the Burg proper and Lula at least knew how the Burg operated. She placed a call to Lula.

"Are you at the office?" Stephanie asked after the customary greetings.

"Nope, still at home. I'm feeling better, but not up to catching bad guys today. Did we get anymore to go catch?" Lula asked.

"No still the same. I called Connie earlier. She said she would call if anyone came in. Can I come over to talk to you for a bit?"

"Come on. Sounds like you need it. You sound a bit off."

"On my way, after a doughnut run."

Stephanie headed to Lula's after she made a side trip to Tasty Pastry. The coffee cake she had at her mother's house wasn't helping all that well. She had eaten three pints of Ben & Jerry's yesterday. After being at her parent's house; she needed another round of comfort food. She headed to Lula's place with two Baker dozens and four Boston Crèmes.

She lived a few blocks not far from Stark Street in some cheap government apartment housing. It was a small two-room efficiency. Lula met her at the door before Stephanie even knocked.

"How did you know I was here?" Stephanie asked as Lula opened the door.

"I heard the death bang of the clunker you are driving."

Stephanie walked inside. Lula's apartment didn't have a kitchen unless you counted the mini fridge, and microwave set off to the side of the living room that was separated by the couch. It was smaller than her place, but what Lula did have was walk-in-closet that was larger than Stephanie's.

Lula took one box of doughnuts and they both headed for the couch and sat down.

"What's going on that you need this much happy food?" Lula asked.

"I told you about my hang up caller." Stephanie said.

"You said officer-hottie was putting a trace on it."

"Joe put a trace on the phone." Stephanie ate half a Boston Crème. "My hang up caller turned out to be my son."

"Humph." Lula said as she settled back on the couch more. "Why come you never be telling' me you had a son before now?"

Stephanie turned to Lula. She felt the guilt weight upon her even more so now. "No one else knew other than Mary Lou."

Stephanie had eaten a Baker's dozen of doughnuts and two Boston Crèmes by the time she told Lula what her and Mary Lou had done to hide her pregnancy, and that she didn't know who the father was. How she had given birth and gave up the little boy she had. How Zeke had shown up at RangeMan. Most importantly how her mother had reacted with the latest Burg news about Lina Rossi. Lula had been great, putting in her humphs, and uh-huhs all the right moments.

"I need to figure out what to do. What do you think?" Stephanie asked.

"One question: are you keeping your boy now?" Lula asked.

"Yes. He's been abused and hurt, and I don't want him to get hurt anymore." Stephanie stated. That was the other part of her guilt-ridden conscience worked on, that her son didn't have the life she thought he would have had.

"Only one thing you can do then. Face the piper girlfriend. Your granny sho won't have any problems with it. From what you said your mother would. What about your father?" Lula asked.

"My father has always wanted a grandson. He always wanted a boy. I'm basically the boy he never had. Probably, why I didn't get into near as much trouble as what I should have when I was younger." Stephanie said.

Lula ate a doughnut. "I think telling you father would be easier. Your giving him something he's always wanted."

"I'm not sure who his father is though. I can't tell my dad yet. He's going to ask that important question." Stephanie said.

"You don't have at least a clue who this teenager was at the party?" Lula asked.

Stephanie pulled out the albatross from inside her pocket and opened the ring box. "This is all I have that belonged to him." She handed it over to Lula, so she could see the ring.

Stephanie watched as Lula took the ring out of the box and examined it.

"I thought you said he was a teenager and not some old man. This here is from world war II."

"I told you he was a teenager, around my age, and I remember he had dark skin, that he put the ring on my finger and hell Lula, and I was drunk. I think I'm lucky to remember what I have so far." Stephanie said.

"Humph," Lula said. "We know you can't hold your liquor that's for sure. You need to find out who owned this ring."

"I don't know how to do that. It took awhile to figure out what the engraving said." Stephanie said.

"Let me think. There has to be a jewelers mark around this ring somewhere. They always tend to leave them in places you can't see, at first." Lula said. "We can go see Nixon. He can find a jewelers mark, on account he works and appraises fine items like this."

Lula stood up.

"I thought you were still sick." Stephanie said.

"To sick to catch bad guys. Not sick enough to go ring owner finding." Lula said.

Stephanie sighed. "Alright, let's go see this Nixon. As long as it stays out of the Burg at the moment. I can't have this get out just yet."

"No worries there. I'll just say it's mine for now, and we keep it all on the down low." Lula said.

* * *

><p>Zeke felt more comfortable around Ranger by the end of the bond company trips. He flinched still when Ranger put his hand on his neck, but not very noticeable now. It was more down to a muscle twitch. Ranger had closed his door and placed the last file he picked up in the back seat when his cell phone rang.<p>

"Yo." Ranger answered. "I'll turn on the laptop. Stick to her." Then he shut the cell phone off.

Ranger turned to him. "I'm going to reach around to the seat behind you and pull the laptop out and plug it in."

Zeke flinched even though he knew it was coming. Years of being grabbed honed reflexes that were hard to get out of, especially in closed-in spaces.

"You're doing good." Ranger said softly.

Zeke exhaled as he watched Ranger's hand reach go behind his seat. When it came back; he saw the laptop come out along with some cords.

"Laptop. Nothing more." Ranger said.

Zeke watched as Ranger plugged it into a converter and then plugged the converter into the cigarette lighter plug for the car. Ranger opened the laptop and turned it on.

"Stephanie is getting close to an area of town which could be dangerous. I have a tracking program for her. She is being guarded, but I still like to see where she is at." Ranger told him.

Zeke leaned closer to see what Ranger was doing on the computer. Ranger pointed out the different programs to him. Ranger pointed out which tracking devices were inside the car and which ones were inside Stephanie's purse. The map was highly detailed of the city which names of places when you scrolled over the block layouts. Ranger showed Zeke how to zoom in and out to see exactly where his mother was.

"What's Lula's place?" Zeke asked.

"Lula is Tank's girlfriend. She also rides around with your mother while she is out hunting FTAs." Ranger said. "Lula lives just on the outside of Slayerland. It is not a safe area in town. I'm going to hand you the laptop now, and you and I are going to get closer to your mother incase anything happens."

Zeke watched as Ranger handed him the laptop. Zeke was enthralled with the program, not that he understood a lot about computers.

_He had to have had all this in place before I ever showed up. _Zeke thought and glanced at Ranger as Ranger started the car and pulled out into traffic.

"You've always kept track of her?" Zeke asked.

Zeke saw the slight grin that appeared on Ranger's face.

"Your mother tends to attract trouble. It happens, and I like to be available and ready should she need assistance." Ranger said and glanced at him as he stopped at a light. "Stephanie has the idea that I show up around her like smoke. I wait until she is distracted when I approach her. She and Lula think I'm batman."

Zeke chuckled. He looked back at the computer. "So this program helps you keep up being batman?"

Ranger moved forward when the light turned green. "Exactly. Stephanie knows her cars are traced. I don't think she realizes every time she goes shopping and gets a new handbag each of them gets tracers put in. I watch her credit cards, so I know when she purchased a new one. Even her cell phone she carries has tracers."

Zeke thought about the few newspaper articles he read about his mother. Having things blow up around her was her specialty.

"You don't think this is excessive?" Zeke asked. He couldn't help but think if the Butlers had done anything like this to him; he would have never been able to get away; and he was watched quite excessively.

"Not when it comes to her safety." Ranger said.

Zeke watched as they pulled into an alley, and he could tell they were a half a block from the apartment complex. Ranger pulled the car over and parked under a low-lying branch of trees and in the shade from the sun.

"I don't stalk her. I let your mother do what she wants to do. I keep an eye on her, but she's very much her own person. I don't delegate or dictate her actions. I love your mother, Zeke."

Zeke thought about what he said. So the man beside him was rather protective. He could see how that would come in handy where his mother was concerned. Zeke felt reassured that his mother had such a man in her life that would go to a great length to protect her. Zeke knew they didn't have a clue what was headed this way. He closed his eyes and sat back, he had a feeling that this was being shared with him for a reason, but he didn't know what that reason was other than maybe to get him to open up and talk.

* * *

><p>Ranger watched as the teenager settled back in the seat and closed his eyes. Seeing this pleased him. The boy felt a measure of safety with him in order to be able to do that. He also had given Zeke information on how far at least he watched someone he loved and how far that protection would go. Ranger sat patiently, waiting. He waited to see what Stephanie would do next as well as what the boy next to him would finally say if anything about himself today.<p>

Lula's hadn't been a planned stop for Stephanie. Hector had told him how many boxes she came out with at Tasty Pastry, so he knew whatever happened at her parent's house hadn't gone well. As seeing as she hadn't run to Mary Lou's place; she needed to talk to someone outside the Burg. And needed a woman's touch. He knew whenever Stephanie was ready to share with him. She would.

"If the Butlers had programs and stuff like this. I would have never had been able to get away." Zeke said.

"How did you get away?" Ranger asked softly as he kept watch looking to Lula's door of her apartment.

"Near Joplin there's this camp site. They went there every year. It was the one place, that I had an hour to myself." Zeke said.

Ranger glanced at him. The teenager was looking out the window away from him. Ranger's jaw tightened. Now he understood why Zeke would think what he did was excessive concerning his mother. The boy had never known peace or privacy; he was constantly watched.

"You never got to enjoy that hour did you?" Ranger asked.

"No. I was too scared to do anything. It's different when you know you're being watched, constantly."

Ranger watched as Zeke turned his head to look at him.

"Then you see something."

Ranger watched as Zeke closed his eyes and his face contorted into disgust and pain at a memory.

"And it set you in motion to leave." Ranger said softly.

Zeke's eyes snapped open. "Yeah. So much so, you can't think of anything else. Steal every bit of money you can for a year. Food is down to energy bars because they last longer and don't go bad quickly. But it can't be noticed; it has to stay hidden. Clothing is now a luxury, if you move anymore than two days worth or they'll notice. Because they always have eyes watching you."

Ranger kept still as he listened. Zeke's voice was deadly soft as he whispered his betrayal of his escape. Ranger noted how frightened he was even telling this much.

_They have eyes watching you. _Ranger repeated in his thoughts. _More than just the Butlers. How many? How many people are following the Butlers?_

"How many?" Ranger asked taking the chance.

"Close to a hundred." Zeke said and then looked back out the window. "That was the last count when I was there, about twenty-five of that number were children."

Ranger didn't want to hear about children. It made it worse. "Are the children abused?"

He waited. After ten minutes of silence, Ranger knew Zeke wouldn't say anything else. He also knew he wouldn't push him. Ranger's mind roamed with possibilities.

_Close to seventy-five adults watching him constantly. Caged, no freedom, no peace, or privacy. And you're still afraid of talking. I don't think he's scratched the surface of what he's been through. He's keeping it all wide-ranged and not narrowed down to any great detail. _

_Children are involved. This is not good. Didn't think there would be more. He didn't answer the abuse question. He is still too afraid of his abusers to answer that. I still don't make him feel safe enough to answer that question or what else he's been through. He still doesn't trust me enough._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stephanie and Lula left in the Ford Falcon. Stephanie took the directions that Lula gave her. She felt better the further away from Stark Street. She never liked being that close to Slayerland. That had been scary when she had been in there. Anytime, she had to go there now; she would ask Ranger to come along. Not that Lula wasn't good company, on the contrary, she felt safe with Ranger inside Slayerland.

Nixon's place ended up being several miles from Lula's apartments. Nixon's Jewelers was backed up to the commercial district not too far from downtown. They pulled into the parking lot that was connected to several businesses.

"Nixon has the best gold." Lula informed Stephanie.

They both got out of the car and started walking down the sidewalk. There was no parking on the street here in front of the businesses. The parking lots to each block held the business side of this block up to better standards where parking was concerned. And the store fronts were all open and viewable at every time, which in turn meant theft was probably a minimum in this area. It also boded well that Nixon's was butted up next to a firehouse, one of the other reasons why no parking in the street on this block. It saved a lot of traffic issues for the firehouse.

"You just let me do the talking." Lula said.

Since this wasn't the Burg or even near it, Stephanie didn't mind letting Lula be in charge. She hadn't thought about looking for a jewelers mark when she was younger. It had never occurred to her or Mary Lou at the time. Then again, she didn't know what all kinds of information you could find off a jewelers mark either.

"Hey Nick honey." Lula called out to the man who was behind the far back jewel counter.

The way everyone waved at Lula, Stephanie realized, Lula had been shopping for jewelry for quite some time with Nixon. Stephanie went to a case near the back, so she could hear Lula and Nixon as they spoke.

"Nick, my cousin, Ernie, gave me this ring. I can't find the jeweler's mark can you look for it." Lula passed the ring over to Nixon.

"Ernie huh?" Nixon asked as he turned the ring over in his hands.

"Yeah, he thought since I had my man now that it might be getting serious, and he got this ring from a buddy of his working in construction." Lula said. "I'm trying to find out if it's legit and where it really came from."

"That I can help you with. This is quality gold. You don't see any of the older pieces like this anymore." Nixon said.

He turned to the table behind him where a big magnifying glass was with a light. He flicked the light on and then pulled down the glasses he had on the top of his head as he turned the ring slowly underneath the light.

"We have two marks. One is the designer. This mark is out of New York. I've seen it plenty. He's dead now. He got all the good government designs for rings when it came to the military. He kept crappy records though. I doubt you can find the original purchaser that way."

_Well, that's a let down._ Stephanie thought.

"Wait, now we are talking." Nixon said and then he wrote down something on a piece of paper. "One of the top engraver's mark is on this ring. It's a family-owned business. Now they are down in Florida. Opened a shop in New York, five years ago. That is how come I recognize the mark."

Nixon turned and handed the paper to Lula as well as the ring. "Jewish family, they are real nice. Rothschild, not related to the family that runs the banks around the globe, but still a nice family. They keep good records."

"Thank you Nick." Lula said as she took back the ring and the paper.

Stephanie had Lula headed for the door.

"Come back anytime Lula. If your man doesn't like that ring; we can swap it out for one that is more fitting for him." Nick told her as they left the shop.

Stephanie and Lula made it back to her piece of crap Ford and got inside.

"See, now this is what I'm talking about. I know my stuff when it comes to jewelry, and Nixon is always the person to come too." Lula said.

Stephanie drove Lula and herself back to Lula's apartment. Once inside the two of them looked at the piece of paper that Nixon had given Lula.

"Well, go on." Lula said. "Make a phone call to the Rothschild's."

Stephanie was nervous as she stared at the New York phone number on the slip of paper that Nixon had written down as well as the name. Samuel Rothschild. She felt her palms sweating even as she held her cell phone. This felt impossible. She was still so nervous though. What if this actually worked? What if his father turned out to be some low life looser? With the way her luck ran, Stephanie wouldn't doubt it. She opened her cell phone and then dialed. Lula looked as if she was ready to wrestle the number away from her and make the call herself.

"Rothschild Jewelers. My name is Rebecca. How may I help you?" The female voice said.

"Yes. Um." Stephanie let out a slow breath and tried again. "Sorry about that, Rebecca. I'm Stephanie. I'm calling because I have a ring that was engraved by one of your jewelers, and I'm trying to find the owner."

"Alright Stephanie. Describe the ring to me and the engraving inside, and I'll see what I can do for you."

Stephanie described the ring and the engraving on the inside. She could hear Rebecca typing away on the computer. "Oh my that's an old ring. I'm not sure if that record will actually be on the computer. My great grandfather kept ledgers of his work."

The clicking of keys continued. "Oh, hang on. I see a reference for a ledger. Several with that engraving on it. Do you know if another ring was purchased?"

Stephanie stammered. "Uh, I have no idea. How many engravings are we talking? With a US military ring."

"Believe it or not, those rings ended up in a platoon company in several branches of the military with that engraving inside. Ten men in this one division alone in the Marine Corps. This certain company of men were all Jewish." Rebecca said.

"Is there anyway you can give me the names of all ten men?" Stephanie asked crossing her fingers.

"No. I can't do that. Let me see if anything was reported missing or stolen?" Rebecca said. "And while I'm looking, can you tell me why you are so interested in finding the owner of this ring?"

Stephanie weighed her options about the woman being in New York. She wasn't in the Burg. So she went with the truth. "There is a very good possibility that one of those men's grandson got me pregnant when I was sixteen. I'm trying to find out who it could be."

"Wow. Nothing was reported stolen. Three rings were reported missing. That is the best I can do." Rebecca said. "Whatever happens you didn't get this information from me."

"Understood." Stephanie said as she wrote down the three names and numbers that Rebecca gave her. She thanked Rebecca profusely and hung up the phone.

Stephanie ate lunch with Lula. The three names and numbers had netted them a big fat nothing. But, it had been worth a try. Lula had done some really creative lying to Connie to look up the numbers that had not stayed in the family. Now she was back at ground zero with the ring.

"What you need is a computer hacker to go in and steal the other men's names." Lula said as she was eating the homemade chicken soup.

"What good will that do?" Stephanie asked. "Those rings weren't reported stolen or missing."

"Humph," Lula said. "I got you this far. I'm telling you girlfriend. Listen, which scrawny little grandkid is going to tell his grandfather; he lost their ring. We need those other seven names. Briggs will do it."

Stephanie shook her head. "No way. He'll wheedle the truth out of us. I can't have this getting all over the Burg. He's liable to put it up on some website, and my parents will find out after the Burg does. I have to let them know before, not after Lula."

"Then fine missy. You just trot your skinny white ass over to where your father is and tell him. At least, you can tell your father you're hunting for that boy's daddy." Lula crossed her arms about her chest.

Lula did have a point, Stephanie reasoned. She always caught whoever she was looking for. And besides, she didn't feel her father would be too unreasonable about this. She would let him know as soon as she found out who Zeke's father was.

Stephanie stood. Telling her father would be easier than letting Randy Briggs have anything over her head that he could blackmail her with. As much as she liked Briggs, he had been one feisty little FTA.

"I'm going to my father's club. He should still be there." Stephanie said.

* * *

><p>Zeke stayed quiet. He didn't want to think about the abuse that had been dealt to him, much less anyone else. He was thankful Ranger didn't push for an answer. Zeke knew he wasn't ready to talk yet. Telling what little he had was hard enough. The guilt of those dead women weighted heavily on his conscience. It just wasn't them, several of the children did as well.<p>

He watched as his mother came out of an apartment followed by a large plus sized black woman in leopard-print clothes.

_This is Tank's girlfriend. Oh man. Dude, she looks like a hooker. My mother has some really weird friends. Mercenaries, cops, hookers, man does she have anyone normal in her life?_ Zeke thought. _Maybe this is normal, and I'm just seeing this in an unrealistic way of viewing life. Hell, I was raised by serial killers. What the hell do I know?_

"So that's Tank's girlfriend?" Zeke asked as Ranger started the car again and waited until his mother's Ford was at the end of the block before he pulled out onto the street.

"Yes. She's a very nice woman. Don't let her appearance detract from your view of her when you meet her." Ranger said.

"Because she dresses like a hooker." Zeke said.

"Former," Ranger said as he turned a corner and put five cars between the two vehicles. "She's not ashamed of her past. She'll even tell you she was one. No one should ever be ashamed of who they are or their past."

Zeke looked out the window away from Ranger.

_That's easier said than done. It's not just the shame, it is the fear. Fear of what I've done, what happened, what I had no fucking control over. And fear of what will happen when someone finds out who is in law enforcement. I don't want to feel like a caged animal anymore with no freedom. If any of them finds out; they'll lock me away._

* * *

><p>Ranger glanced at Zeke as he followed Stephanie and Lula. The teenager was withdrawn and sullen again. He had hoped shedding a little light on Lula's past the boy next to him might open up a bit. That backfired. This frustrated him. He passed Stephanie and Lula as they walked down the street. Ranger made a U-turn on the next block over and was able to find a parking place once they passed the firehouse.<p>

His mind was divided. Frustrated with himself that he hadn't been able to get the sullen teenager with him to open up more and curious as to what Stephanie and Lula were doing at Nixon's place. He knew Stephanie wouldn't be giving him anymore information until she felt herself ready. Ranger looked over at Zeke.

_Of all the things your mother has to pass down to you, you get the secret keeper gene. How do I get this boy to talk? I need you to feel safe._ Ranger thought.

"Have you ever held a gun Zeke?" Ranger asked.

He watched as the boy turned his head finally looking at him instead of out of the window. "No. Why?"

Ranger could hear the worry in his voice as he asked along with curiosity.

_Good, he's got Stephanie's curious trait. Work with that._ Ranger thought.

"Would you like to hold one?"

"Guns are deadly."

"Yes they are." Ranger said softly. "But it is the person behind the gun that actually makes them deadly. I'm going to pull my gun out and take the bullets out and sit it between us."

Ranger reached slowly to the small of his back and pulled out his Glock 9mm. He took the one round that was in the chamber out and then took the clip out and laid the gun between them.

"You can pick it up if you like. It won't hurt you, and there is no reason to be afraid of it." Ranger said.

Ranger watched as Zeke cautiously picked up the weapon. He watched the slow methodical process in which he examined the weapon.

_Curiosity you get from your mother. Methodical is not from her. That has to have come down on your father's side._ Ranger thought. _He also has a healthy respect for it. I can work with this._

Ranger then gave him a small lesson on gun safety. He could tell he had the teenager's attention.

"You ever kill anyone with this?" Zeke asked him.

"Yes. After I beat the shit out of him for kidnapping and hurting your mother. I would do the same for you, because you are a part of her." Ranger told him.

Zeke handed him the gun back and looked out the window. "They're leaving."

Ranger put the bullets back inside the gun and replaced the gun to the small of his back. Ranger was quite aware he had given Ezekiel more to think about where his safety was concerned. He didn't need to go into any details, but at least now Zeke would know, he would kill for the boy.

Ranger followed Stephanie and Lula back to her apartment. Once they were safely inside he looked down at the time. It was getting close to lunch.

"We're going to head back to RangeMan now." Ranger told him.

"You don't watch her all the time?" Zeke asked.

"Nope. I don't invade her privacy. I know where she is, but what she is doing. I don't know that." Ranger told him.

Ranger also felt it would be better if he stopped following her at least for Zeke's sake so the boy could see that he didn't follow his mother around constantly. He turned the corner and headed back to Haywood.

* * *

><p>When Stephanie asked the doorman at the Elks Lodge to go get her father. The doorman grinned and gave her several finger waves as he left through another door. Stephanie wasn't all to sure what her father did with his old Army pals here, other than play pinochle. It was always cards and drinking with his pals when he came here. She knew some of them couldn't drive anymore so her father picked them up in the cab. She had found his cab parked outside, so she knew he was there.<p>

Frank stepped outside after the doorman fetched him.

"Hi, Daddy." Stephanie said.

"I got Daddy this time instead of Dad." Frank said. "What kind of trouble are you in?"

Stephanie wrung her hands. She couldn't help it. Typically, her mother had always been the one to confess too. However, after hearing what her mother had said earlier, that was not an option anymore.

"Pretty big trouble. I was going to talk to Mom, but that wouldn't have quite gone over the way I wanted. I left before Mom gave the third degree, about being a bad influence on the younger Burg girls."

Stephanie clasped her hands together like some wayward child, who tried to appease whatever god of obedience, because she was about to confess to her father the biggest secret of her youth, she ever had. She watched as her father stopped and looked her over.

"No more of this." Frank said as he pried her hands apart. "You are not a little child anymore, or a scared teenager still living at home, for that matter."

Stephanie watched as Frank looked back to the door, and she looked with him and saw the doorman had it cracked. He dropped one of her hands then took the other and placed it around his arm.

"Walk with me to the car, so we have some privacy."

Stephanie allowed her father to lead her over to her car. "I still feel like a scared teenager most of the time. Trying to live up to the Burg expectations and be the proper Burg girl." Stephanie confessed.

"Burg girls." Frank let out a little laugh. "I am going to let you in on a little secret. You know half the men in the Burg wish you were their daughter-in-law. Hell, most of them wish you were their daughter. I come to the lodge to brag about you. Not Valerie."

Her father let her arm go once they reached the car, and she leaned up against it. She looked up at her father who stood in front of her.

_Mom is always going on about Valerie. Dad has never said anything. Really? I would have thought he'd be bragging about Val as well._

"Really? But Valerie is perfect." Stephanie said.

"Perfect is boring. Most of the guys at the club love hearing about you. They are always asking me to set you up with their sons. I don't do that. As far as I'm concerned, none of their sons are worth you. Your mother does enough damage trying to fix you up with men."

Stephanie looked down at the ground. She had never known any of this. She felt her father's hand on her chin and the slight push as he tilted her face back up to look at him. She saw the smile he had.

"What did you do now that you couldn't confess to your mother?"

Stephanie looked around and could tell it was a pretty good spot. No one was outside, and the doorman to the club stayed inside. He had also closed the door, so no ease dropping.

"I need to tell you something. Something that could cause some serious binge drinking by mom." Stephanie stated quietly.

She watched as her father's eyebrows went up underneath his cabbie hat. "You're pregnant and not married." Frank said.

Stephanie took the plunge on that note of what her father had said. "What would you think if I was?"

Frank pulled his hat down over his head. "Please tell me it isn't Morelli's? Pumpkin, I know you like the man, but seriously, I think your mother has lost all sense of reason if she thinks Morelli makes the best candidate for you as a future husband and father of our grandchildren. You ran him over with my Buick. Personally, I loved that one. I would have done that, but you beat me to it."

Stephanie looked at her father. He had never uttered a sound about her choice of men when they came over. Well, not really, but he was one for not speaking his mind so plainly. As far as she knew, her mother's choice was her father's as well. Evidently not.

"It isn't Morelli's. Why didn't you tell me you didn't like Joe? When did this come about?" Stephanie asked.

Frank pushed his hat back up on his head and exhaled deeply. "Pumpkin, when you girls were born. Helen said she would raise the girls, and I would raise the boys. I never got my boy to raise." Frank crossed his arms over his chest. "Your mother didn't want me to speak up because she felt my opinion would be too unflattering. I feel you should be with whoever you want to be with. While your mother wants another perfect Burg girl running around. I have to say, I have the best time that you aren't perfect."

"Really?" Stephanie asked.

"Really Pumpkin." Frank uncrossed an arm and reached out put a wayward curl back behind her ear. "I like you the way you are. You have a better head on your shoulders than Valerie does. So who was the man that got you pregnant? The bounty hunter? I liked him. He was Army like I was."

"No dad." Stephanie looked at him. "I'm not pregnant. This happened when I was younger. I had a boy that I gave up for adoption, because I felt you and mom would have killed me when I was younger."

She watched as her father swallowed and closed his eyes. She could see the hot flush of pink slowly rising up his neck. "I have a grandson. How old is he? Where is he?" He hissed.

"He's sixteen Dad. He came looking for me." Stephanie said softly.

His eyes snapped open, and he looked at her. "You had him when you were supposed to be in France with Mary Lou."

Stephanie scrunched up her neck into her shoulders. If she had been a turtle, her head would have been in the shell, but otherwise she was having to face this head on.

"Yes. And…" That was as far as she got. Her father put his finger on her lips.

"Don't say anything else." Frank said. "At least not here. I'm going back in and telling the guys they have to find a ride home for today. Then I'm coming back out, then you and I are going to go have a private talk. I want everything Stephanie, no hiding anything and no glossing it over. And no running. You are not a teenager anymore."

* * *

><p>Ranger grabbed Tank as soon as he was back at the office. He had to figure out the reason why Lula and Stephanie would go to Nixon's place. Was it really for Stephanie or was it for Lula? That was the question that kept running from one end of his mind to the other.<p>

"How serious is it between you and Lula?" Ranger asked as soon as he had his door closed to his office.

"What? I don't know. Pretty serious." Tank said.

"Serious enough that she gets Stephanie to take her to Nixon's place?" Ranger asked as he sat down behind the desk.

Tank took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. Ranger almost wanted to grin at the pale look Tank had on his face. Maybe they weren't so serious that their relationship declared a shopping stint to Nixon's. Nixon is known for having the best wedding rings in Trenton.

"She went to Nixon's?" Tank asked as he rubbed his face. "We've talked about moving in together so she could get out of that rat trap of an apartment. I didn't realize she was more serious than just living together."

"Maybe it had nothing to do with that." Ranger threw out. He had to save his drowning buddy since he caused this mess. "There might be another reason."

Tank looked up at him. "What? You and Stephanie? Have you said anything else to her? Maybe she's looking at wedding rings."

_Of course he jump straight to what Nixon is known for. Would Stephanie be looking at wedding rings? Oh man, he just did not do that to me. _Ranger thought.

"No, not that." Ranger shook his head.

"Stephanie asked me about a ring. My Grandfather's ring to be exact, his wedding ring. I brought up how I lost it. We were sharing stupid moments while getting drunk." Ranger said.

Tank crossed his arms. "You brought up your Grandfather's ring? I'm surprised at that. I know how much that meant to you. So what are you thinking?"

Ranger shrugged. "I'm trying to figure out why they went to Nixon's place. If you haven't brought up marriage to Lula and I know Stephanie and I aren't anywhere near that yet. Why did they go to Nixon's?"

Tank shook his head.

"I don't know. Why do they do half the shit they do? Women are confusing at times. Damn," Tank said. "Next time, don't drop that bomb on me. You know me. I am just not going to jump into marriage with a woman. Hopefully while she was in Nixon's place she didn't get any ideas."

Ranger's cell rang and he answered. It was Hector. Informing him of another impromptu stop by his Babe today. Ranger's eyebrows rose at hearing she was in the Elk's Lodge parking lot talking to her father. He shut the phone.

"Well, whatever talk she had with Lula got her moving. Stephanie is talking to her father." Ranger said as he looked at Tank.

"Let's hope her father doesn't belittle her like her mother does. I told you what Lula has told me about them and what all she picks up where Stephanie is concerned." Tank said.

"I know." Ranger said as he stood up. "Guess I'm going back to follow Stephanie for awhile. Oh and while you're here. Zeke said around hundred people, a quarter of that children. See if that helps you hunt down whatever church the Butler's are over."

"Will do."

Ranger headed out of his office. He knew he couldn't fight Stephanie's battles. At least not this one, but he would support her through it, if her parents and the Burg turned on her. He was more than willing to fight for her son, there was just something about that teenager that Ranger wanted that boy's trust. He wanted to be there for Stephanie as well as her son.

* * *

><p>Frank had to step away. He gathered his thoughts as he went back inside to inform the guys they had to get their own ride home for today. His baby girl needed him. Frank was tired of his daughter acting like a teenager. He knew exactly where that had been coming from. Helen had been spouting her grief onto Stephanie for years. This was one of those times he would make sure it wasn't about to happen. Frank knew he had the inside track and he was taking it. For once, Helen wasn't here to stop him.<p>

When he came out he motioned for Stephanie to come to him. She came and he could still see the worry in his baby girl's eyes. Nothing should have ever made his daughter this frightened from telling him anything. He walked with her over to the cab and opened the passenger door. He was going to drive her around town while they talked. He got into the front seat and started the cab.

"Before you start talking. I want to say one thing. I love you. I don't want you to ever feel afraid that you can't come to me ever again." Frank told her.

He started hearing the tears and the snuffles, he reached over and caressed her cheek.

"Now, tell me how this happened." Frank told her.

That was exactly what she did. He heard her tell him how her and Mary Lou went to go celebrate after finding out she wasn't pregnant by Joe. Sneaking out of the house wasn't his idea of celebrating, but given her age at the time, he could forgive that. This was all in the past, and what was done was already done. He made sure he nodded and patted her knee in all the right areas while she continued on. Then she got to the party and told him how she had gotten drunk and had sex with some unknown teenager she had just met. That she had hidden the ring he placed on her finger in her bedroom closet.

Frank now knew about the cubby hole in the floor of her closet. Something his wife had never known about that was for sure. She probably hid a lot of other things in this hole, but he wasn't about to get into that with her.

"You still have this ring?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Stephanie sobbed out. "I'm looking for the owner of it now."

"Good." Frank turned down one of the lanes downtown and continued driving. "Now tell me about the France trip you and Mary Lou should have been on."

The plotting and the scheming those two girl went through. Frank marveled at how his daughter's mind worked. He knew when Stephanie set her mind to something, she followed through. Those two girls had help, that was for sure. Now he understood all the postmarked letters from France and not from New York from where she had really been. How far she had gone with the help of Mary Lou arranging an adoption for his little grandson. It pained him to hear that she had given birth to a beautiful baby boy at the age of seventeen that had his black curly hair.

"I couldn't have an abortion. I just couldn't. It would have killed me." Stephanie sobbed. "Even after they took him away I felt like part of me left with him."

Frank understood this. His girls were raised knowing that life was precious.

"It's alright Pumpkin. What's done is done." Frank reached over and patted her knee again as he stopped at a light and let her cry for awhile. He kept circling blocks and weaving around downtown as she cried.

"That's all in the past." Frank said seriously. "Now we are going to talk about the here and now."

"Okay." Stephanie said as she drew in air trying to get herself back under control.

Frank patted her knee again.

"Once you find the owner of the ring. Don't think you won't because I know you will. You come to me. I want to hear it first. Then I'll talk to Helen. You let me deal with your mother this time." Frank said.

"I'm afraid of what Mom would do or even say to me." Stephanie said. "I've always been such a disappointment to her."

Frank shook his head. "You get that out of your head right now. Helen should have known better than to compare you to Valerie or any other girl in the Burg for that matter. You can only be you Pumpkin and no one else. There is nothing wrong with you."

Frank reached over and caressed her cheek as they stopped at another light. "Now, tell me about my grandson. What does he look like Stephanie? What is he like?"

He listened as she described his grandson. How the boy had his hair, her eyes, a slim frame build, how he was almost six foot, and with mocha latte skin. He smiled at the picture that formed in his head of that teenager. She also told him about being musical. They never had musical talent in their family that he was aware of.

"He's been abused, Dad." Stephanie said softly.

Frank felt his heart clench. "How bad baby?"

"Very bad. Ranger and I don't know how bad yet. He's staying in one of Ranger's apartments on the fourth floor. I'm staying there as well. Ranger's men picked him up in Memphis. He had been calling for the last six months just trying to tell me who he was." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie, is my grandson getting help?" Frank asked.

"Yes Dad. Ranger has been wonderful. If it hadn't been for Ranger I wouldn't have known how to approach him at the right time. Zeke isn't very trusting and he flinches and startles anytime someone touches him." Stephanie told him.

"Alright." Frank knew he was on Haywood now and knew where that building was. It was getting on toward dinner now. Stephanie had cried for hours in his cab baring her soul to him on what she had done.

"I'm taking you to his building. You are too exhausted to drive that car here." Frank said as he pulled up in front of Ranger's building.

He killed the cab and sat there for a bit as he reached over and wiped his daughter's face. "You let my grandson know he's got a grandpa that wants to meet him. You also let him know not to pay attention to anything that is said in the Burg. None of this is his fault Stephanie. You reassure him of that."

"I will dad. I love you." Stephanie told him.

Frank opened his door and then went around the cab and opened hers. He pulled Stephanie into a hug and kissed her temple. When he pulled all the way back he saw Ranger standing not to far away from them. Frank dropped his arms away from his daughter and walked over to Ranger. Frank extended his hand and they shook.

"Take care of my girl and my grandson." Frank said.

"I intend too."

Frank gave him a nod, got back into the cab, and headed for home. When he got to the corner, he looked in the review mirror. Stephanie was already in Ranger's arms, he could tell from the way that man held his daughter, she would be well taken care of. He had never seen Morelli hold his little girl that way, like she was a precious jewel and needed to be cherished.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zeke wasn't sure how he felt after he got back to RangeMan. He grabbed something for lunch and headed straight back to the apartment. When he had gotten to the door he saw the box sitting on the floor. It was a gaming system with several games. The note had from Lester on it. There was also a stack of music CDs from Paco. After taking his lunch inside he gathered the new found treasures in the hall, and placed them inside the apartment as well. While he ate his lunch he pondered over what Ranger had said in the car.

_He told me he killed someone for my mother, because she had been kidnapped and hurt. He said he would do the same for me, because I'm a part of her. _Zeke thought.

He sat back on the couch. He felt safe in this room. Safer than he had ever felt. Fear had ruled his life for so long he was almost afraid to let the fear go. It was one emotion he knew how to deal with. Fear had kept him alive, kept him moving, kept him thinking on what to do next. Now, the feeling of being safe was slowly taking over that fear he had always known. It was more than just the room, he knew that, it was the man who let him have the room.

Zeke placed his head on the back of the couch. Ranger had told him that he had killed. There had been no hesitation, no regret, and a protectiveness that he would do it again. Once again he felt a secure feeling wash over him, it was more than safety, it a measure of trust and acceptance. Zeke pulled his hair back out of his face.

_He accepts who I am then fine. No more hiding. _Zeke thought. _I hope to hell, he will still accepts me after he finds out about my past. I need a plan. Not to much at a time. I let a little out, time to let some more out. _

X-X

Ranger had followed Frank in the cab for half an hour when he realized there was no rhyme or reason to which way he was going. At one point, Ranger had pulled over and waited and Frank passed him. He could see Stephanie in the front seat with red puffy eyes. Ranger had a feeling she was telling her father about Ezekiel. He hoped Frank would do right about Stephanie. As long as Frank kept circling around downtown Ranger decided to head back to Haywood and wait.

He kept watch of the program on his computer in his office of where Stephanie was with her father. Once he saw her location stop in front of his building he headed down the stairs and walked outside. When he had seen Frank hug his daughter, Ranger felt relieved. If the talk had gone bad, he reasoned that Stephanie would look in worse shape than she did. As it was, she didn't appear in bad shape at all other than she looked worn out from the crying she had done.

Ranger watched as Frank approached him and extended his hand. They shook and he heard Frank's charge.

"Take care of my girl and my grandson."

The way the man said it. Ranger felt it was a direct order. "I intend too." He answered with a nod.

Ranger moved to Stephanie as soon as her father pulled off in the cab.

"Everything okay, Babe?" Ranger asked as he reached out and caressed her cheek.

She gave him a smile, and her eyes filled with unshed tears as she nodded. Ranger put his other hand around her waist, and she stepped into his arms. He enclosed his arms around her like he was holding a fragile and precious gem, because to him, he was. She was emotionally exhausted, he could tell by the way she clung to him. Ranger stooped just enough to place his arm behind her knees and lifted. Stephanie held onto his neck and he felt her wet tears as they slid down into the collar of his t-shirt.

"Let's get you inside, Babe." Ranger said softly.

Zip opened the main door for Ranger and he carried Stephanie inside and headed up to his apartment with her. She was asleep by the time he walked through the door.

X-X

Stephanie woke late the next day, her body compensating for all the stress of the past several days, had her sleeping for almost a full thirteen hours. Yesterday talking with her father had felt almost surreal, but she knew it hadn't been a dream. Her father had shocked her with how he had accepted what had happened. He hadn't belittled her, or compared her to anyone in the Burg. She couldn't help but be amazed at it. It felt wonderful, for the first time in her life she at peace with who she really was. Stephanie had never realized how much just having one of parents approval would make her feel this way.

She knew she had to talk to her son. She made up her mind to give him the ring today. Stephanie felt it was the right thing to do. It was after all a piece of his father that she could give him. After eating a late breakfast and headed down to four.

The ring was clutched in her hand, she had retrieved it from her parent's house where she had it hidden. Stephanie knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and she saw the hopeful blue eyes staring at her. They were so expressive like hers.

"Can we talk?" She asked him.

"Sure," Zeke said and stepped back as he opened the door further for her to come in.

She went in an sat on the couch. Stephanie watched as he came in and sat down on the opposite end. His hair was pulled back in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. It was odd seeing him like that, he wasn't hiding, like he normally was. He just looked at her while he sat there. She noticed he was more comfortable than she was, his left arm draped across the back of the couch, while he sat in the corner facing towards her. He left leg was resting on the couch while his right was on the floor. Yet she was a ball of nerves. He sat there, waiting, and just watching. It was almost unnerving, but not in a bad way, she was in his domain after all right now. No one other than Zeke knew the combination to the door. His privacy was insured this way. There was a fail safe if they needed to get in, but Ranger told her there wasn't a need for that, at least none that he noticed.

"I…" Stephanie started. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I don't know who your father is."

"It's alright."

Stephanie opened her eyes and looked at him. She could tell it was alright with him, and it pained her, because it shouldn't be. It wasn't with her. She could feel the ring digging into her palm now as she clutched it.

"It shouldn't be. You should be yelling and screaming at me for being so stupid."

Zeke shook his head. "That doesn't solve anything."

Stephanie gave him a sad smile. _How can he be so understanding at sixteen? _Stephanie thought as she gazed around the apartment. It was like the setup she had stayed in but had extra added things. She also noticed the notebooks on the coffee table, and the sheets of music paper with notes written on them scattered about.

"I may not know who he is," Stephanie said as she turned and gazed at him again. "But I have something that I think belonged to him."

She watched his face, flashes of emotions washed over quickly, hope, curiosity, and cautiousness.

"What?" He asked softly.

"A ring." Stephanie opened her hand and looked at the ring. It was old, it was made of white gold, the USMC emblem embossed on the top with the stood out beautifully with the black back ground. World War II was written on top of the emblem while United States Marine Corps written below it. She could see the other embossed writing on the inside of the ring. She couldn't read the language but she knew what it said.

"I may not be able to give you your father, but I can at least give this." Stephanie extended her hand out towards him with her palm open and she watched as he picked up the ring.

Stephanie watched as he turned it over in his fingers, studying every inch of it, drinking it in and holding it like it was a precious gem.

"Do you know what language this is on the inside?" Zeke asked not taking his eyes off the ring.

"Yes. Mary Lou, my best friend, and I figured it out. Took us awhile. We found out what it says while I was in New York staying with her cousin while I was pregnant with you. It's Hebrew. It says: I am my beloved's, and my beloved is mine." Stephanie said.

She watched as his finger traced over the writing on the inside of the ring.

"Song of Solomon. I am my beloved's, and my beloved is mine: he feedeth among the lilies." He said softly.

Stephanie moved so she was facing him and leaned her head against her hand as her elbow rested on the back of the couch.

Zeke turned and looked at her. "Why did you keep it?"

"I couldn't get rid of it after I knew what it said. I had quite a few daydreams about that ring. Given to someone who was deeply in love with someone else. Two star crossed lovers, soul mates. It's romantic. I couldn't get rid of it." Stephanie told him. "I'm glad I didn't, it's yours now."

"Thank you."

Stephanie held her breath as Zeke moved toward her and gave her hug. She hugged him back and kissed the top of his head. He wasn't touchy feely at all, he tended to avoid being touched that she had noticed. She had gotten away with a lot more touching that anyone else other than Ranger. Stephanie had been surprised at first, though it really shouldn't have, Ranger had a softness about him when he was around Zeke. He was careful with him. That had warmed her heart ever more towards that man.

"I told my father about you."

"Oh. And?" Zeke asked.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "He wants to meet his grandson. And, you are not to pay attention to anything you hear in the Burg. It's not your fault. Don't listen to any of the gossip if anyone should recognize you."

"Alright." Zeke said. "So is it like okay if I was to go out of RangeMan with you then?"

Stephanie smiled and reached over and caressed his cheek. "Yes. Dad knows about you, so whatever gossip hit's the fan now doesn't really matter. The fundraiser is today, are you going to come?"

"I was thinking about it. I'm still thinking about it."

"Whatever you want to do." Stephanie told him.

X-X

Zeke sat an pondered the ring after his mother left. She had told him, she was half Hungarian and half Italian. He knew that covered half of his blood at least. The Hebrew threw him though. His skin tone wouldn't be as dark as it was, at least he didn't think so. Unless the person had converted. He tried it on his slender fingers. It came closest to fitting his middle finger and wouldn't slide off that easily. He left it on that one, on his left hand. He needed to find some way of making it fit better, because he didn't want to lose it. It meant to much and he wanted to keep it with him.

Over the last couple of days every time he seemed to open his door things were in front of it. He and Stephanie had talked about it before she left. He didn't feel so bad anymore about what the guys had given him. Not after hearing how much she cost Ranger so far on just cars alone. Ella had brought him two weeks worth of new clothes, shoes, and not to mention stocking the bathroom with things he had needed. He smelled like Ranger, and discovered it was the shower gel. He was pretty sure everything Ella had brought had been from Ranger, after what his mother had told him. He was just amazed at the generosity these guys had.

Zeke thought about the fundraiser again. Other than going out with Lester and Ranger, he really hadn't gone anywhere in Trenton. Part of that had to do with how safe he felt in the building. He knew that a good portion of the men he talked with in the building was going to the fundraiser. Ranger and Stephanie were going this afternoon as well. Zeke knew he was tired of working on the song he had been writing on. The guys had said a few bands were going to be there, local boys. He decided he would go. Getting up he headed for the shower he figured he'd might as well go and least see part of Trenton in the afternoon and at night.

X-X

"Did he say if he was coming, Babe?" Ranger asked.

"No, he didn't. Everyone has mentioned it to him. When I was his age, I was out of the house as much as possible." Stephanie said from inside the closet.

Ranger sat on the bed watching her get dressed. "Babe, he probably feels safe for first time. He has plenty to keep him busy in that apartment."

Stephanie turned around while she slipped her top on and looked him, "he mentioned the plenty of things. He was bit overwhelmed. I don't think they gave him much growing up."

Ranger's eyebrows rose. "Did he mention the Butler's at all?"

Ranger had become frustrated. Zeke was talking. He wouldn't comment on his adoptive parents but in broad pictures if hardly any at all. Zeke had told him while going around and picking up files that morning about which states he had been in. The kid had been all over the country. The longest he had ever staid anywhere was in Texas and that was because he had ran away. Stability was the one thing this kid craved, he never really had it.

Stephanie gave a disgusted sigh as she pulled up a new pair jeans of over her hips.

"Very little." Stephanie said as she snapped and zipped the black jeans up. "They never allowed him to have pet. He was never allowed to wonder off out their sight, but one place. So how he got away was pretty amazing he did tell me that."

"How?" Ranger asked as he held up her socks he had gotten out of the drawer before she went into the closet. Ranger had gotten part of that story, he wondered if Zeke had given her the same.

Stephanie walked to the bed and sat down beside him getting her socks and a kiss in the process. "He said every year they had always gone to this one place near Joplin Missouri. There is a big park and a wooded area. They always staid two weeks. The year before he found a hollow tree not to far inside this wooded area. So that whole year before they got there he had planned on what he needed. At times they would let him help take up the offering plates they passed around. He snuck money out of them all year long and kept it hidden. He had close to five hundred dollars in his pocket when he left. They always bought energy bars in things to eat on the road, so he would an extra one every now and then and keep it hidden with the money. He already knew where he wanted to go. He had used one of the road atlas they had and knew exactly how far it was out of those woods to another road. After they got there, the first week he moved all of his hidden stash to the hollow tree. He did it all week long taking a little at a time hiding in the guitar he played. They would give him about an hour by himself because of the area, it was enough time for him to get to the tree and back. He waited until there was a very large crowd in the main tent, he had just gotten through playing the guitar with the band and choir and went outside to cool off. He snuck away by avoiding everyone who kept an eye on him. They weren't paying much attention because it was so hot that night. As soon as he was safe distance he started running. Made it to his tree, got lost in the woods for two days until he finally found the road. A truck driver picked him up. He took him to the next truck stop he came too and then he paid for his fair to Austin."

Ranger leaned back on the bed as Stephanie put her socks and shoes on. "He's clever, that took a lot of planning. He prepared ahead of time."

_And I feel a little jealous, he gave you more, Babe. I want him to speak to me like he does you. Guess I am still on the fringe in his world. _Ranger thought.

"Yes. And lied to a couple of people who were watching him. It sounded like he had no freedom with them. He was constantly being watched."

Ranger sat up. "You ready, Babe?"

"Just need to touch up my make-up and hair. Then I'm good to go."

Ranger watched as she walked to the bathroom. Stephanie's phone calls hadn't stopped, he went over every morning and checked the machine. The last two had music playing, church music with a choir. The one from this morning was the same, but one slight difference, a very young singer was featured. Ranger recognized the boy's voice, it was before his voice changed, but it was Zeke. He and Stephanie agreed not to send that one to the police station. And for that matter, Stephanie hadn't told Peterson either that her hang up caller had been identified and those had stopped. The calls were all now in Trenton. He had men watching her apartment as well as the bond office. He wish he knew what all the detective had given Zeke, but Zeke couldn't remember. Chet had made very little progress finding that old man. He was working on Mexico at the moment and running into a few brick walls as well.

When he walked out to the garage Ranger saw Stephanie was pleased to see Zeke with the guys. He was leaning with his back against one of the broncos, dressed all in black like his crew, with his hands in his pockets. He had his hair in a pony tail. Half his crew was going tonight. The staff in the building would be light.

"Decided to come?" Stephanie asked him.

"Yeah."

He saw Stephanie tense a little. Ranger put his hand on the flat of her back and leaned close to her and whispered. "It'll be fine, Babe. Let's go."

The guys split up to get into the broncos. Ranger noticed Zeke headed into the one with Hal, Bobby, Lester, and Paco. Ranger and Stephanie got into the other one with Tank, Roy, and Cal.

X-X

Stephanie couldn't help it, she was nervous. "I wonder who is going to recognize who he looks like first."

She felt Ranger put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. "Relax Babe. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Your father knows and he accepts it."

"I know. Maybe he won't get recognized. I would just like to know who his father is before he gets recognized."

She felt Ranger kiss her temple. "If he does, he does. No point in worrying until after it happens."

"Ranger's right Stephanie," Tank added as he drove. "There is no reason to be ashamed about your son. We've got your back, as well as Zeke's."

Stephanie sighed.

"Besides, wasn't you a little awhile ago wanting him out of his room. Now you are worried because he is. Let him have fun and relax. That is what we are supposed to be doing tonight." Ranger told her.

She could hear the snickers from the guys. She felt foolish, but couldn't shake the worrying off. She wondered if this was how her mother felt.

X-X

Zeke sat in the passenger seat while Bobby drove. He had gotten more comfortable with these guys more than some of the others and didn't mind so much that they were sitting behind him. It bothered him a little, but he over road the feelings that kept wanting to creep up. He knew they wouldn't hurt him.

"What's the bet tonight?" Bobby asked from the driver seat. "Kisses or phone numbers?"

"Why not both, highest tally takes the money?" Lester said.

"Oh no," Paco through in. "If we do this it's either kiss or numbers no adding them together."

Hal nodded his agreement. "You always win when we add them Mr. Playboy."

Zeke snickered. These guys were cracking him up.

"What are you laughing at Casanova?" Lester asked.

Zeke turned and looked back at Lester. "Do you have a rabbit tattoo as well?"

When Lester didn't answer Zeke laughed even more. "Oh man, you do, don't you?"

"It's on his ass." Bobby said laughing.

X-X

"Shut up, Bobby." Lester said, but he laughed with the rest of the guys.

Lester was glad seeing the boy laugh, and it wasn't forced. His laugh was contagious. All the guys kept snickering at him.

"Alright Casanova," Lester grinned at him. "You gonna play with the big boys tonight?"

"Haven't said what the bet is yet." Zeke said grinning.

"Let's make it a hundred on kisses and a hundred on numbers." Lester said.

"I'm in," Paco said.

"Me too." Bobby said.

"Hal?" Lester asked.

"Oh hell, why not. Better not let Ranger catch us though." Hal said.

"As long as we do our job and talk to the pretty women as well. Not a problem." Lester said then looked at Zeke. "Well little man, are you in?"

"I'm in."

Lester grinned. This was going to be a fun night. They just had to make sure they kept Zeke with them so Ranger or Stephanie didn't find out. Besides, Zeke was sixteen, he needed a little fun. And it was innocent anyways. Not like their normal bets of sex on the premises and getting panties by the end of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

Just wanted to let you guys and gals know that I am working on an original. It is at FictionPress. I am still writing under Shadowwritr. Figured I stay with that one since I've been writing under it for years.

www. fictionpress .com/u/796544/Shadowwritr Take the spaces out. For whatever reason it won't let me link and it should seeing as it is on the sister site.

The first two chapters of my original is up. It is called: Corporate Murder. For anyone who is interested.

End Author's Note.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The parking wasn't so bad. Bobby had explained that reservation parking was paid up front. Everything spent that afternoon, and night was going to the family. It reminded Zeke of the fair grounds in Dallas. He had never been to the state fair there but had gone to the Battle of the Bands, that held one of the stages at fair park. That had been a great day, hanging out with Slick Willy and his band waiting for their turn. He really settled down that day when he had gotten on stage with the guys. That was something he was used to doing. Performing and crowds didn't bother him. Even in Austin he played at the blues festival with the local band from the music shop.

He felt an electric energy as he got out of the Bronco in the afternoon sun. The city hired a carnival, and he could see the giant Ferris Wheel they had set up. The weather wasn't bad considering it was March, and it was in the high seventies, with a nice breeze going. Compared to Texas weather, he loved it. One thing he wouldn't miss, the heat of the summers.

"We scoping the place out first or what?" Zeke asked as Lester and the guys piled out of the Bronco.

Lester leaned down and whispered to him. "Scoping comes after orders."

"Orders for what?" Zeke asked.

"Protection." Ranger stated as the other group came up to them.

Zeke stuck his hands in his pocket and leaned up against the bronco.

"Protection?" Zeke asked looking up at Ranger, since he was slouched against the bronco. Ranger gained an extra inch this way in height. Zeke was only two inches shorter than him.

"I tend to make enemies at times. As does your mother in our line of work. Safety comes first. Just like at the building." Ranger said.

_Now I understand Hal's comment. I don't think he'd be all to happy knowing what had been planned._ _From the way, the guys had been talking, I thought this was like a free day from work from them. I guess not. _Zeke thought.

He gave Ranger a nod.

"Good." Ranger looked at his guys. "Two hours we meet back up for dinner. You got the cash given from the meeting, spend it all. Keep your eyes open, take it away from the crowds if any problems arise."

Ranger turned and looked back at him. "You want to come with Steph and I, or go with my crew for awhile?"

Zeke looked over toward Stephanie. He knew only a few outside of RangeMan knew about him, other than her best friend, Mary Lou, her sometimes partner, Lula, and his grandfather. She had told him a little about the Burg and the expectations. Even though she had said none of it was his fault. Zeke didn't want to cause his mother any grief, should any of the gossipers find out. Zeke understood this place was basically grapevine hell. He looked a lot like her, and more people would see the resemblance to each other if he went with them. Besides, he had made a bet with the guys, and it wasn't like he could go talk to girls if he went with Ranger and his mother at the moment.

"I'll go with your crew." Zeke said.

"Keep two with you at all times." Ranger said.

Zeke nodded.

"Let's spend some money." Ranger said and put his arms around Stephanie and pulled her to him.

Zeke pushed off the bronco, and Lester put his hand on the nape of Zeke's neck. He stiffened a little, then relaxed. Ranger had been doing that with him, and it had started to feel comforting. It was a little odd having Lester do it.

"Relax Mom. Your boy is in good hands." Lester said.

Zeke gave her a half-smile and walked off with Lester and Bobby.

X-X

"He still stiffens at being touched." Stephanie said.

Ranger kissed her ear and hugged her. "Yes, but he's getting better. Two days ago, he wouldn't have allowed that to happen."

"He sat in the passenger seat on the way here," Hal said starting to walk backwards towards the grounds. "Nothing to worry about. We won't let anyone hurt him. I'll kill them if anyone tries."

Stephanie felt reassured at hearing Hal's words. Zeke hadn't allowed anyone behind him. It reminded her of Ranger, but Ranger allowed people behind him who had his back. Trust was the major issue, and she could tell Zeke was slowly giving it.

"That's another thing, Babe. He's coming around. He's slowly starting to trust us more." Ranger said and kissed her again as they started following the crowd into the place.

If anyone recognized him, they would start bombarding him with questions. That was something Stephanie didn't want him to have to go through. He didn't have all the answers. She did.

* * *

><p>Lester made sure they went one way while Ranger and Stephanie went the other way. The row they went down had different raffle prizes people donated. The guys started buying raffle tickets for a new Dodge Charger, a 1965 Sting Ray, as well as a few different motorcycles.<p>

They had stopped at the fountain drinks and picked up something to drink. He had already gotten the number from one of the women taking the raffle tickets. Lester noted the more people around seemed to put Zeke at ease. So the boy had no problems being in crowds, he didn't even seem to mind when someone ran passed him. Lester made a note of this, so he could tell Ranger. They were rotating out with Paco and Hal soon who were near Zeke as Bobby came back with lip-stick that he was wiping off his mouth.

"She was nice," Bobby said.

Lester snickered. "Looked good too."

He nodded towards Zeke. The kid finally went over to a blonde. Lester's eyebrows rose. "She's what about eighteen, nineteen?"

"Looks like it." Bobby said. "Damn cute too."

Lester's brows furrowed as he saw Zeke throw some ice on the ground and crushed it with his foot as they walked closer to switch with Paco and Hal.

"Now that we've broken the ice. What's your name?" He heard Zeke say.

Lester hung his head and snickered.

"The Mack moves of a sixteen-year-old." Bobby whispered to him.

That didn't help, it only made Lester chuckle more, and he had to turn around to get some control.

"I got to meet my friend Laurel. If I give you my number will you call me?" Lester heard as soon as he got himself under control. He spun around.

"Of course I'll call you, Suzy." Zeke said.

Suzy wrote her number down and then kissed him on the cheek. "I would talk longer, but I promised."

"Don't wanna break a promise. I'll call."

Zeke came back over to Paco and Hal. He grinned like a fool. Lester walked up to them with Bobby.

"Now that we've broken the ice." Lester said with a snicker.

Zeke shrugged his shoulders. "It worked. I closed the deal."

"Give him his props. He got the number and a kiss." Paco said.

"We've got zilch, let's go Paco." Hal said.

Lester watched Paco and Hal head off then he looked down at Zeke, "We need to get you a phone, so you have a place to store those numbers you're going to be getting."

Bobby smacked him on the shoulder and pointed. "Cell phones and a kissing booth. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Ranger felt his phone buzz after they had been there for an hour and pulled it out. Lester was calling.<p>

"Yo."

"Morelli incoming." Lester said.

Ranger slammed his blank face in place. As he saw Joe walking towards them. He looked passed Joe and saw Lester along with Zeke and his men. "In sight."

He hung up his phone as Joe drew nearer. Stephanie had been looking at the jewelry pieces at the booth they stopped at that had been hand-crafted. Ranger put his hand on her shoulder and leaned in. "Morelli has seen Zeke."

Stephanie dropped the necklace she was holding back on the table and turned towards Joe when spoke.

"Is he mine, Stephanie? He's sixteen. The age and month are right." Joe asked.

Ranger kept his hand on her shoulder and gave a light squeeze as he felt Stephanie stiffen. Several people who were shopping at the booths near them turned to look. The grapevine was going to get started. He knew it would be all over town in a matter of thirty minutes or less, that Stephanie had a child out of wedlock.

"No Joe, he's not yours." She hissed quietly.

"I don't believe that. There wasn't anyone else. I would have heard." He stepped closer controlling his voice to a soft whisper. "You ran me over with your father's Buick for Christ's sake."

"That was for the sub shop. I thought you could have figured that one out." Stephanie hissed at him.

Ranger gave her shoulder another squeeze. He saw Zeke as he approached. Zeke was a shade darker than Morelli. But, he also knew Morelli's cousin Mooch had the same skin tone as Zeke. He could see why Morelli would be questioning it.

"I already apologized for kissing your niece. No need to make a big deal out of this." Zeke said.

Ranger's eyebrow rose, and he looked at Lester and the guys. They all looked so guilty.

Joe turned his head and looked at Zeke. "Not a big deal. It is a very big deal when I could be your father."

* * *

><p>Stephanie watched as Joe turned his head and addressed Zeke. "Not a big deal. It is a very big deal when I could be your father."<p>

_This is a bigger mess now. My mother will want me walking down the isle with Joe in a matter of twenty-four hours. I hope Dad helps to curb that. _Stephanie thought.

She could hear the hissing whispers of other people and the ringing of cell phones. _This is so not good. I have to convince him._

Zeke had such a confused look on his face now. Stephanie knew why he had that look, she had told him she didn't know who his father was.

"Stop it Joe. You're confusing him. He doesn't need that. You're being an ass right now." Stephanie hissed. "We need to move. I'm not talking to you right here with people on their damn cell phones."

_Of all the people who had to notice him first, it had to be Joe. _Stephanie thought as she pushed up against his chest to get him to move. She watched as a horrifying expression filled Joe's face at the realization of what he had just done. _I can't believe he did this. He knows how bad the Burg is. He wasn't thinking, even blurting that out to Zeke. _

"Shit!" Joe growled out and headed off between the booths.

"Proud of you, Babe." Ranger whispered in her ear.

She was thankful she had Ranger beside her, and that he was supporting her through this. She reached out for Ezekiel.

"Come on. I have to talk to Joe and right now I don't trust any of the gossipers around us to leave you alone." Stephanie told him as she got close to him and caressed his cheek.

She felt Ranger give her shoulder another squeeze and watched as he flanked Zeke on his left, and his hand moved to the nape of her son's neck. They headed off in between the booths in the direction Joe went. They left the booth areas, and Stephanie saw him at one of the park picnic tables under the tree that was a good distance from where all the real traffic of people were at. She noticed Ranger's men already had the area cleaned out of people enough that it would at least assure some privacy.

"He's not my father, right?" Zeke asked.

"Right. He's not your father. I did sleep with him close enough to the time that I slept with your father. He would question it though." Stephanie said as they came closer to where Joe paced.

* * *

><p>Ranger kept his thumb moving in slow circles on Zeke's neck. His jaw was tight with anger at Morelli. The last thing this boy needed was to question his mother's word. Ranger knew Ezekiel didn't have the full picture of what all was going on. But it wasn't like the boy needed to hear about his mother's sex life. That would be mentally and emotionally scaring enough.<p>

At least with how Stephanie answered him. He felt Zeke relax even more. Ranger directed Ezekiel towards the picnic table while Stephanie went to Joe.

"So you kissed his niece?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah, she was cute. I went up to her and started talking. Everything was fine, and until he showed up as I kissed her." Zeke told him.

Zeke sat down on the table part, and Ranger leaned up against it. Both of them looking towards Stephanie and Joe.

"He's the cop that Lester mentioned that was in her life. Right?" Zeke asked.

Ranger looked down as he crossed his arms. "Yes."

He saw Zeke twirling a ring on his left hand. He hadn't noticed Zeke at any time wear jewelry at all, other than the watch.

"You find a ring that you liked today?" Ranger asked.

"No." Zeke said. "Mom gave it to me."

_He has accepted her. This is good. Today out had been very good for him._ Ranger thought.

Ranger looked back up at Stephanie. She had her hands on her hips, and he could tell she was getting aggravated with Joe, but they kept it in hushed tones. He couldn't make out anything they were saying, which was good. He knew Ezekiel didn't need to be around anyone who couldn't keep their temper under control.

_She gave him a ring? Asked me about a ring. _Ranger thought. _She was disappointed when I said the Army._

"May I see it?" Ranger asked.

"As long as I can get it back. Mom said it belonged to my father."

Ranger could hear the desperate response he had gotten from Zeke if it was taken from him.

"I'll give it back." Ranger said and looked down as Ezekiel took it off.

Ranger's heart skipped a beat as he saw the emblem. He uncrossed his arms and took it out of Zeke's hand and drew it closer and saw the inscription inside it. Ranger closed his eyes.

_He was sitting on the floor along with his brother and sisters. He was ten at the time with his head in his Grandmother's lap as the tears flowed out of his eyes. They had buried his Grandfather that morning. His heart was broken, much the same as his siblings. His Grandfather had been the man in his life more so than his father who was driving in a tour bus trying to get back home at the moment. Carlos knew his father wouldn't make it, he never made it back home for anything. That was the way his father was._

_He felt his Grandmother's hand as she caressed his cheek and wiped his tears._

"_No more tears. Abuelo is always with us. He's in our hearts, always."_

"_It hurts." He told her._

"_Here, hold onto this until your father gets home. It'll be his, then one day it'll be yours."_

_She handed him the ring. His Grandfather had never taken it off. He felt better just holding something that had belonged to the one man who had always been there for him._

"_Why is it not army?" He asked. He knew why, he just wanted to hear it again._

"_Because when your grandfather and I first came over to America in a boat we were almost dead, half starved, and had no money. The man who had that ring, Gabriel Nance, took our family in. He gave Abuelo that ring, and mine as well, because we had no wedding bands. He was Jewish and never married. He fought in World War II, Abuelo went into the Army to give something back to the country that took us in after that war. We've never taken them off. Abuelo will want you to remember, your country is just as much as your beloved as someone you love."_

Ranger pulled out of the memory when he heard Zeke's voice. "Can I have it back now?"

"Yes." Ranger told him and handed it back to him.

Ranger swallowed hard as he crossed his arms back across his chest. This could very well be his son sitting next to him. He needed to talk to Stephanie first. He wasn't about to take the ring from him. It gave him a measure of comfort.

Ranger could already feel that swelling protective urge in him, the same one he had for his daughter, even though she didn't live with him. It was such an overwhelming feeling of knowing that he hadn't been there to protect Zeke. Not when the boy had needed it. He had not been there for Stephanie when she had run away to give birth. He had been there for his daughter's birth even though that marriage had been short lived so he could give his daughter his name.

"No Joe," Stephanie's voice rose where it could be heard. "I won't let you question him or Peterson about the phone calls."

"Stephanie, be reasonable. He's the best lead we have now over those religious nuts who are calling you. That woman was found dead in Memphis, this morning. If he knows anything he needs to talk." Joe growled out. "And I still want a damned paternity test."

Ranger glared daggers at Morelli. He knew something had happened in Memphis, hell, even Stephanie knew it, but they were waiting on Zeke and not the other way around.

"Sit tight." Ranger told Zeke as he left the picnic table.

* * *

><p><em>Fucking knew it. <em>Zeke thought. He watched as Ranger got to Stephanie and Joe then he ran his hands up over his head and dug his fingers into his scalp.

_I led them right to her. Mom is still alive though. She's not dead. Not like whoever the woman in Memphis is. That has to be the hotel clerk. She is the only one I spoke with and who could have identified me. _Zeke thought.

Zeke rocked back and forth as he tried to hang onto that safe and secure feeling he had before the cop had ever shown up. It was slipping from his grasp like sand in an hour glass. He started to hum. He was desperate as he tried to drive back that fear that now gripped him. Fear that he would be forced to speak about what had happened when he wasn't ready. He curled up on the picnic table; he didn't want to think about that.

* * *

><p>Stephanie had turned when she saw Ranger approach them. Her eyes widen at Zeke, who curled up on the picnic table.<p>

"God damn you Joe." Stephanie said. She knew Zeke had heard after she told Joe not to speak that loudly. And he still didn't believe her about him not being Zeke's father.

_The idiot of a man he is being today. These were always the days we typically broke up for, when he was being stupid._ Stephanie thought as she passed Ranger, who had turned to look, while making her way to Zeke. She hadn't seen him do this, but then again, he had a guitar the last time.

"Fuck Morelli." She heard Ranger growl out. "She said no for a reason. You aren't questioning him do you understand me?"

"What happened to him?" She heard Joe ask.

Stephanie didn't hear anymore as she sat down on the bench seat at the picnic table and carefully put her hand on Zeke's hands, which covered his head. She could hear the loud humming he was doing, trying to drown everything out.

"Zeke, it'll be okay." She told him softly. "Look at me please."

She watched and waited for only a few moments. He had moved his arms, and she could see the pain and fearful fright in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay. Ranger won't let anything happen. That's why all the guys are around us. He's not going to let anything happen to me or you." Stephanie said softly as he finally moved his hands off his head.

His breathing was still a little erratic but not like it what it had been when he had been banging away on the guitar that day. She caressed his forehead and ran her hand over his head. Her fingers couldn't go through his hair with how he had it pulled back, but that was okay. He was calming back down. She so wanted to hurt Joe at the moment for mentioning the insane nuts where Zeke had heard about it. He was still humming but not as loud as what it had been.

"It'll be okay. I promise." Stephanie said.

She heard the guitar strum and looked up. She could kiss Hal. He had to have taken off for one the moment he saw Zeke curl up. Stephanie felt Zeke move, and caressed his face as he sat up, and Hal handed him the guitar.

* * *

><p>Ranger had felt anger before, but this was a protective anger he was feeling now. He moved in front of Joe so Morelli couldn't get any closer and crowded him.<p>

"Take one look at him, can't you guess?" Ranger hissed in a growled whisper.

Joe glanced at Zeke then back to him. "Abused?"

"To what degree we don't know. When Stephanie says no, it's no. If he regresses back to what he had been, so help Morelli, I'll beat the shit out of you for it." Ranger growled in a quiet hushed voice.

"Why didn't she tell me that?"

"She doesn't have to." Ranger told him. "She already told you, you are not his father. Do you actually think she would lie over something like this?"

Ranger heard the strum of the guitar. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Hal with a guitar and looked back at Morelli.

"Since she kept it hidden for seventeen damn years, yes. Stephanie is capable of lying about this." Joe said.

"She isn't lying, take your damn test. It'll prove I'm right. Then you step the fuck away and stay away from what's mine." Ranger snarled out possessively.

Joe gave him a look like he was crazy. "I have more history with her than you do."

"That's what you had. History. Past tense. I'm her present right now and her future. You had your warning." Ranger said and pivoted around and walked back to Zeke and Stephanie.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

Sorry this took so long. Got a new laptop, well new to me anyway. I had to convert files from my mini over to this one and I'm still working on that. I only have Corporate Murder moved over and Behind Closed Doors. I still have several others to go.

The song mentioned in this chapter is 'Cold, Cold Feeling' by T Bone Walker. The quote from the last line is his. Not making any money from this and quotes are allowed just not the whole song lyrics.

End Author's Note

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

It was a plain cheap guitar that Hal had handed him. Nothing special. Zeke had liked Hal's Martin better, but he could work with a box and strings if he had too. He had done it for so long. It seemed like such a long time ago since he had just picked and tapped and thumped on one. He was ten when he started doing it. Catching all the different sounds the guitar could put out and not only with the strings. At times the action had quite a unique effect, because it sounded like more than one person was playing.

When he looked up at Morelli he could he see him watching. Zeke had always avoided police officers if he could. He got were he had to carry a miniaturized laminated GED in his wallet with his driver's license. Zeke had pulled it out and showing his license when he had seen Morelli's badge. He also made him feel like fool for having curled up on the table in the way he did. Memories of other women who had been dead had kept flashing in his mind.

He switched from the free style of play he was doing and settled back on the old slow blues riffs of T. Bone Walker. That man had made him feel like a fool, and trapped him back into his memories that he so wanted to forget. Inspiration hit as he had heard the riff he was playing and then he cut into 'Cold, Cold Feeling'. He hadn't played that song since the blues festival.

He glared at Morelli and started singing.

He couldn't help that cold, cold feeling that surrounded his heart. He hated that feeling, like having ice glaciers closing off something that was supposed to be warm and caring inside him. Anytime he got this feeling he never wanted to trust anyone, it always made him feel like he would give up trying, because it was how he felt.

This is what you made me feel you ass. Zeke thought as he did a transition and continued on.

Zeke felt like such a prisoner by that feeling, that cold bitter feeling that always made him feel all tied up inside. It was people around him that made him feel that way. It was a vast dark and bitter cold feeling that would have almost anyone giving up on those around him.

While he played the solo, he knew he felt different than what he had when he was Texas. Everything had changed when he found his mother. He knew he would have to talk, but it'd feel like hell if he had to talk that man. Other than the hotel clerk he hadn't a clue who he was talking about. His hands weren't bloody on that slaying.

He knew that meeting his real mother had brought such a change that he didn't feel blind anymore. He glared at Morelli as he finished the very last part of the song. "I'm goin' to put everybody down baby that every made a fool of me."

He slapped the guitar with a loud pop as it rang out of the center hole and stared at

Morelli not blinking or looking away. He had stared death in the face too often and he was damned tired of it. Once the tone stopped and the guitar had settled and hushed he leaned up against it as it rested on his legs.

"I don't know about any dead woman in Memphis. Only woman I saw was the hotel clerk that I paid a room for. Last time I saw her, she was very much alive. I've got nothing further to say to you." Zeke told him in that same growled tone he used when he sang the blues.

* * *

><p>Ranger watched as he free styled on the guitar. The melody was solely coming from inside Zeke.<p>

_Abuelo would have been proud of him. Hell, even my old man would._ Ranger thought.

Ranger paid attention to the words Zeke sang, he knew one thing, the boy picked songs for a reason. This one was pure malice for how Joe had made him feel. Ranger could hear it in his voice along with the pain that he used to sing deep within his soul. Then he had seen that murderous glare on the boy's face as he stared down Joe. Ranger didn't like seeing that look on Zeke's face. He knew what that look was, because he had done it himself several times right before he had killed someone. It wasn't an easy look to pull off. He also knew that Joe had better back off before Zeke flew at him.

Ranger turned and looked at Joe who was assessing the teen with his cop face. He watched as his jaw tightened and then he turned away and walked off. Ranger turned and looked at Zeke and Stephanie. Stephanie was standing now and stroking Zeke's head and he was leaning into his mother's touch. That murderous glare was almost gone off his face now. Ranger moved so he was now standing in front of Zeke.

"We won't push you Zeke. You can talk about it when you are ready. Understand." Ranger said softly as he reached out and caressed the boy's cheek with his hand.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Hal was pissed as he stood by Tank.<p>

"You should have seen him Tank. Zeke was having a good time before Morelli showed up. He had loosened up and he wasn't brooding anymore." Hal told him softly.

"That was quick thinking on your part. I didn't even think about the guitar. But Stephanie is able to calm him as well now. This is good, that is a step forward for him." Tank said as he glared at another woman who had come out between two of the booths and took a look and saw Tank and turned back around quickly.

"I noticed the guy who had it earlier; his wife is working at one of the booths. I just slapped some money on the table and told him I had to have it." Hal said and looked at Zeke.

He could see both Ranger and Stephanie touching him. Hal smiled, he could see them getting up now and Zeke didn't look as lost as what he had been on the table. From what he could see, it looked like Stephanie and Ranger were able to ground him pretty well.

"He looks a lot better now. I was afraid Ranger was going to tare into Morelli. He has that possessive look now." Tank said.

"Oh yeah, be a cold day in hell for anyone who tries to hurt the both of them." Hal added.

* * *

><p>Joe had felt pretty much like an ass. He couldn't believe he did that. Shock. It was the only thing for it. Shock at seeing that teenager who had kissed his niece. His mind hadn't kicked in till he had been standing next to them. The boy had seen his badge and pulled out his credentials.<p>

Ezekiel Butler, sixteen, and with a GED. It was laminated like a driver's license. The month and age registered when seeing his coloring and how much he looked like Stephanie. His heart had been pounding in his chest, afraid, petrified really, that this boy could be his. Kissing his niece wasn't a good thing; they weren't supposed to be kissing.

He had held it in around the boy. The kid even apologized for it. It was when he had seen Stephanie; it was like she was the only one around him and no one else. He had totally forgotten his surroundings. The thought of what he had done, what he had started was bad enough. He was ignoring his cell phone that kept ringing. Joe knew it had to be his mother. He wasn't ready for marriage or to be father for that matter. He kept going over the event in the pastry shop. He was pretty sure he had worn a condom. Stephanie had always fascinated him and he had to have her before he left for the Navy. Never once had he heard about her being pregnant. She had hidden that real well.

They had argued like they normally did. He was tired of the arguments with her, but having hid her pregnancy he couldn't trust she was telling the truth about the boy's father. He wanted to know for sure if that boy was his. Then she had told him this was her hang up caller. Things started falling into place. The boy had to know the other two callers. That was why he had brought it up.

It was when Ranger made him actually take a look at the boy with what he was doing that Joe had really felt like the ass he had been. Stephanie had told him to keep his voice hushed. He hadn't put the pieces together. The boy had been abused; he hadn't shown any signs of it at all until then. Ranger said they didn't know to what degree. From what Joe could see it was bad, it looked very bad. He knew that kid needed help. Then Ranger had the audacity to threaten him.

He had stood there just watching. The kid could play. He was good at it from what he was hearing. Then the boy looked up and Joe realized, he had messed up, he got off on the wrong foot with this boy. That wasn't good. Then what the boy sang hit him in his gut, he had made things worse. He got the message. He was pissed at himself right now for doing what he had. He knew if he turned out to the boy's father, he had a lot of ground to make up for what he had done. It was those murderous eyes that hurt the worst; he had never seen that look coming from someone so young. And that look had never been on Stephanie's face. He hated seeing that look. He turned and walked away, knowing there was nothing he could at this moment, but call Stephanie later and set up a time for that test.

* * *

><p>Stephanie felt Ranger's hand at the nape of her neck once Zeke walked over to Hal and Tank with the guitar. He pulled her close to his side and then kissed her by her ear.<p>

"We need to talk when we get back Babe. Unless you want to leave now." Ranger whispered to her.

Denial and running away, I am the master of this. Good thing I turned off my cell phone, I don't have to deal with my mother yet. Just the rest of the town. We were supposed to be having fun tonight that was the goal. Stephanie thought.

"I think we should stay." Stephanie said as she looked at Zeke. "I know the rumor mill is already going. At least I don't have to deal with my mother right now."

Ranger kissed her again. "Proud of you Babe."

That made her feel better. Ranger standing by her right now was more than she dared dreamed. They didn't split back up into two groups as they had been. Ranger's guys were buffering the lookers away and Stephanie loved it.

Ranger now had his hand on the small of her back. She noticed Zeke had stopped off at a booth and Hal was standing beside him. She heard the twang of the banjo and fully understood what grabbed his attention. There were two banjo pickers playing back and forth off of each other. Stephanie could see the smile on Zeke's face as he watched them.

Stephanie stepped over to the booth with Ranger and looked at the table. She didn't understand half of what was on the table. She had picked up a musical instrument before. She had tried in Junior High School and had failed miserably at it. She picked up a package of white fingering picks.

"What are these for?" Stephanie asked.

"Saves the flesh on your fingers," Zeke said as he showed her his left hand.

Stephanie saw the calluses he had on his fingertips, along with the silver glittering inside his flesh.

"That looks like it would hurt." Stephanie said.

"It does when they bleed. You just play through it. I make the notes with my left. Picks give a sharp clear sound for the strings. Pickers use all their fingers on their strumming hand, while everyone else uses one standard pick." Zeke said as he picked up a package of straight picks. "Sometimes, I'll use the change in my pocket as a pick. It changes the sound a little in the string. Herringbone, Ivory, picks can be anything really. I used the top cut away from a tin can once."

Hal paid for several packs of the picks and Stephanie noticed he handed a pack to Zeke. Zeke looked at Hal.

"What are you saying? You want to hear me pick." Zeke asked him.

"Yes, later." Hal said. "Too many people here if you start now."

Stephanie agreed. They headed to the area that was set up for food. Everything smelled great to her and she was ready to eat. She looked at Ranger after she had glanced at Zeke. This was something that had bothered her the last few days, they had figured out he couldn't stand the sight of meat and didn't eat it, but didn't know why.

"How are we going to work this?" Stephanie asked Ranger.

She felt his hand rub up and down her back. "Let's ask him what he wants. I'm not leaving him sitting by himself here. No meat Stephanie, we know that much."

Stephanie agreed, even though food was a great love of hers. They had the usual cook out flare for foods. They walked over to where Zeke was standing by Lester and Bobby. He looked a little green at seeing the choices.

"Look at me, Zeke." Ranger said softly.

Zeke turned his head and looked at Ranger. Stephanie could tell he already was fighting that sick feeling.

"Go with Lester and Bobby to a table away from all of this. Is there anything you want? I'll bring it back." Ranger told him.

Stephanie stroked his cheek; he looked a little better as long as he didn't have to see the food.

"No meat, fish if they have it. All the fowl looks like it has bones." Zeke said.

"Alright, I'll get you something you can eat." Ranger told him.

* * *

><p>Zeke followed Lester and Bobby. Bobby handed him bottled water once they got out away from the tables where others were eating. He had concentrated on his breathing just to walk past them. He knew he was getting better at it, but it still bothered him. He waited knowing the question was coming. It was inevitable.<p>

"Have you always been no meat eater?" Bobby asked.

Zeke gave a half strangled scoff, and shook his head no.

They found some picnic tables and he sat down at one while the guys brought over another and put it with the one he was sitting at. He looked at Bobby and Lester; both were looking at him trying to figure it out. He took another drink of the water.

"When did you stop eating meat?" Lester asked.

Zeke shook his head no. When the others came, he noticed Bobby whispering to Ranger. He knew Bobby was telling he had answered the question that they asked yesterday at meals. Ranger sat a plate in front of him and sat down beside him. Stephanie sat across from him. He looked at his mother's plate; she pretty much had the same thing he had, which Zeke found this a little entertaining. He had heard her moan over food the other day, but that had been some meat dish they were eating. And now she was looking at her plate with something akin to do I really have too.

He chanced a glance at Ranger who was smiling at his mother.

"It won't kill you, Babe." Ranger said.

"It's all rabbit food." Stephanie said.

Zeke snickered and picked up a carrot stick and start eating. "You can get use to if you're hungry enough."

Stephanie groaned and then looked up at him. "Were you ever that desperate?"

"Better than losing my meal if I eat meat." Zeke told her then looked back down at his plate. He knew since Bobby had told Ranger, Ranger would only tell his mother, better she heard it from him.

"But you lose your stomach if you see it. So you used to eat meat?" Stephanie asked.

_This is going to get tricky. Telling them how it looks is one thing. Telling them how it feels in your mouth is another. If this goes on too far they are all going to get sick._ Zeke thought.

"Yes." As he picked up a fork they had brought and started eating the salad.

"So you can't stomach to look at it because?" Stephanie asked.

Zeke chose his words carefully and said them slowly. "Of what it reminds me of."

* * *

><p>Ranger's fork paused half way to his mouth at that pronouncement. His wasn't the only one, half his men at the table were now looking at Zeke who kept his head down.<p>

"What does it remind you of?" Stephanie asked softly.

He watched as Zeke looked up at his mother a pained expression on his face.

"It's what it looks like. It's hundred times worse when it's raw. I avoid the meat department in grocery stores. When it's cooked, it's not as bad, but." He trailed off and shook his head no.

Stephanie looked at him and Ranger shook his head no. This was the most he had ever spoken on the subject. Ranger felt it was time for a subject change.

"Have you seen any of your skips, Babe?" Ranger asked.

He knew she hadn't, but he'd rather see the boy eat than not eat at all. His mind kept going over raw meat and that it was worse than it being cooked.

Stephanie had started talking about her skips so the mood had lightened at the table. Bobby gave a pronounced cough and Ranger looked at him and watched what Bobby said as he read his lips.

'Human organs, liver, heart, lung.'

Ranger lowered his fork, and then gave Bobby a nod to leave the table.

"Be right back, Babe." Ranger said as he followed Bobby away from the table.

"What do you mean by that?" Ranger asked.

Bobby rubbed both of his hands over his face. "When I was in medical school. You got to learn who could hold their stomach or not when it came to working on cadavers. I thought maybe he was just a vegetarian at first. But when he mentioned the raw meat in the grocery section it came to me. My roommate got sick every time because he said it reminded him of the human organs."

Ranger turned and looked at Zeke. "He hasn't been in medical school. Where else could he see dead bodies?" Ranger narrowed his eyes. "Shit. He dismissed Morelli stating the last time he saw that woman she was very much alive."

"We know he was with Hal and Roy." Bobby said. "It had to have been before when he was with his adoptive parents. Somewhere along the way that boy has seen a dead body with its organs shown."

Ranger looked back at Bobby, "that doesn't explain the cooked meat."

"I don't know. I'm not a mind reader." Bobby said. "I don't understand that part of it."

"Let's finish eating." Ranger said and headed back to the table.

Ranger sat back down. He would let Stephanie in on this later.

_So did he run away because he witnessed a murder? Or found a dead body? No, he knew which woman was dead in Memphis. But how did he know if he was with Hal and Roy? Unless he's seen it before._ Ranger thought.

He looked at Zeke. The more he found out, the worse it was becoming. The only conclusion Ranger could think of was Zeke knew of more than one body. The one in Memphis and another. _So they were after him and now Stephanie because of what he witnessed? That makes more sense._ Ranger thought as his jaw tightened in anger at knowing that the boy, possible his son, hadn't even spared his innocence even where death was concerned.

* * *

><p>Moses had parked across the street from the Plum Bail Bond office. The license plates on the car he was driving already had been switched. That was the first thing he had done. Over the last day he had noticed the black vehicles that were always around the office as well as the apartment complex when he had done his drive by as he noted the vehicles. This normally wouldn't have been something that would stand out, but years of stalking had given him the eye to notice the not so obvious. Getting out of the car he stepped across to the bakery and went inside.<p>

"Lula did you know Stephanie Plum had a son." The lady behind the counter said to the very large black woman standing in front of it. "I got a call from Shirley she heard Detective Morelli ask Stephanie if it was his son."

His heart started to rise at hearing her name. Half of the places he had checked over the last several days had netted him nothing. Now at least he found someone who knew her, he didn't like hearing about the cop. He watched as the black woman named Lula huffed.

"I know that Mandy, just give me those Boston Creams. I'm making an emergency run for Stephanie. She is going to need these."

Moses inhaled deeply at the fresh baked smell that was in the shop. The air was tainted by the musk of the woman that was standing at the counter. His eyes roved over her large body. She looked like a striped zebra in the spandex that was molded to her skin. A grotesque form of human flesh that would not be very tasty to his palate.

"I heard she hasn't left the charity event." The woman behind the counter said.

"I know, my man Tank called me. I'm on my way to meet them." Lula said.

Moses closed his eyes at the feeling that knowing he would soon catch sight of his prey. He opened his eyes when he felt the woman move into him.

"Get out of my way, I'm on a mission."

He turned to the side and allowed the woman to pass him as flashes of killing her entered his mind. He went to the counter and paid for a cup of coffee and went back outside quickly. Moses saw the woman get into a red car and he climbed into his own. He started it and followed. He kept watch to see if the black bronco moved, it hadn't moved. This pleased him immensely. Zeke had yet to talk, he was sure of this, or they would have been looking harder to spot him. The phone calls might not have been a good move, but at least he knew she was afraid, and had gone for help. Knowing that she was afraid gave him such a rush as his pants tightened.

Once he reached the parking lot he paid for a spot and parked. He grabbed his light jacket and the hat, ones he replaced since Ezekiel knew what his others looked like. He had to jog over several rows of parked cars till he spotted zebra woman. He steadily walked among the cars as he kept Lula in his sights. He continued walking and pulled the hat down further over his bald head. The sun would be setting soon and the temperature was already dropping.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

First song is by BB King, 'Don't Open The Door', the instrumental is by BB King as well, 'Lucille Talks Back'.

Robert Johnson wrote and recorded 'Crossroads'. Eric Clapton made it famous with his rendition. The words that I changed goes with Clapton's rendition of the song.

As for the video clip that played on the screen in this version of rewrite. I'll show you where I got my inspiration for Ezekiel's character. (.com/watch?v=f7T7IkeB8V0) This kid is hot and is a year younger than my son. And man can he play. He's playing with BB King and Buddy Guy in this clip. His name is Quinn Sullivan. The link is at You Tube.

End Author's Note

* * *

><p>Zeke sat on the lawn beside Ranger and Stephanie. He wasn't sure where the guys had found the quilt, probably purchased it. The sun was setting and they had a stage set up. There was a big screen set up in the back. Someone had hooked it up so the little kids were appearing on the back of the screen so they could actually be seen by people who didn't have a good view of the stage. It was a talent competition they were doing. Ten dollars a head for the little guys. The little kids were still on stage and he was laughing. Some of them were too cute. They had split the age groups, one to ten, eleven to fifteen. Sixteen to eighteen were supposed to go next. Then it was supposed to be some local bands playing as well as a few out of town bands that happened to have heard what was going on. They were letting the little kids of family pull the raffle tickets. The two cars were supposed to be given away after the local bands.<p>

Tank was sitting beside him on his other side. He had been introduced to Lula. Lula had been quite a shock; at least seeing her up close and personal. He had found her very interesting, after she started talking. He could also see how Tank's eyes lit up at the sight of her. She had brought his mother Boston Creams and she had eaten every last one of them, and moaned in the process of doing it.

"And the Nintendo System goes to ticket number 14854." The guy with the mic said.

The winner screamed and run up on stage to claim their prize.

"That concludes our fifteen and under groups. Let's give all the kids a round of applause, and the winners. While the bands are setting up, our sixteen to eighteen year old group will start. Raffle prizes will be the two bicycles, and the three motorcycles that were donated. Sign up on the right side of the stage. Five Hundred dollars a head for our older group and the main prize is a Gibson Custom from the guys at the guitar shop."

The guy held up the guitar.

Zeke saw the guitar. "That's Lucille." He couldn't help how he felt at seeing that guitar. It was like he was back in Austin, playing on stage with those two legends. The crowd was screamed. He knew it had been for the two older players next him, but he was in awe of those men. He still couldn't believe his luck that day, when they had asked him to come back up on stage. Then the Butlers found him and ruined everything. He had been so close to feel what it would have been like to be free.

"B. B. King plays on a guitar just like this. They thought it would be appropriate for the giveaway for the talent competition for the older teens. B. B. named his Gibson after a woman two of the fire fighters were fighting over. It's worth every bit up that five hundred dollar entry."

Ranger leaned over to him. "Go for it. Five hundred is a steal for a guitar worth four grand or better."

"I don't have that kind of money on me." Zeke said as he turned to look at Ranger.

"I do." Ranger pulled his wallet out and pulled out the bills. "Go put your name down. It's just one song."

"Alright," Zeke said and took the money. He could pay Ranger back. It was worth a shot if he got that guitar.

Hal went with him to stand in line. There were quite a few teenagers. They knew about this and he hadn't prepared anything. He saw the teenagers as some more than others were decked out in flashy clothes. He was one of the last ones in line. From what he could tell, there was way over five grand being collected, which was good for the family.

"What are you going to do?" Hal asked.

What was he going to do? That was a very good question. He looked back at Lucille, if he could play on her, he would honor BB with it. He turned when he felt someone watching him.

"Haven't thought of anything. I guess I'm going to wing it." Zeke said. It felt unnerving, but he couldn't find who was looking at him.

"You could pick." Hal said.

"I don't know. That's a totally different style than blues and rock. And I haven't really done it in a while." He said.

He was about to say something to Hal about the feeling he was getting until the two teenagers in front of him started laughing. One of them turned around. "Dude your so toast. Why are you even in line?"

Zeke crossed his arms over his chest. "Because I was dared to."

"At the last moment with nothing prepared." The other teen laughed. "It's not like singing at home alone."

"Bet he gets stage fright. Too scared to stand in line on his own." The first one said.

Zeke let them talk. "What do you two plan on doing?" The feeling of being watched was gone. Maybe he was just imaging it, Zeke reasoned.

"Doing Bryan Adams, (Everything I Do) I do it for you. We've got it down."

_The Bryan twins doing a love song, and a good one._ Zeke thought.

"Good for you. Good luck." Zeke said.

Zeke put the money down and signed his name.

"What are you doing?" The man asked after he took the money.

"Not sure, I'll pick something when I get up there." Zeke told the guy.

The guy looked up at him. "Spontaneous. Alright, I'll let you announce it then, I'll even let you go last."

"Thanks." Zeke told him then turned to head back to Ranger.

"You are going to wait that long?" Hal asked.

"Why not? It'll be more of a challenge that way." Zeke laughed. "It doesn't matter if I win; it's where the money is going. Even though Lucille does look sweet."

Zeke sat back down between Ranger and Tank.

"What you doing?" Ranger asked.

"Don't know yet. I'll pick when I get up on stage." Zeke said.

Tank leaned forward and looked at him. "No pressure at all here. Only pick it at the last minute."

Zeke smiled, "I'm not worried. Not like I can't find one."

It was love song after love song. And the twin's song came up again for the second time and they hadn't even sung yet. Zeke flopped back on the blanket and laughed and the person singing was very bad. And it was being projected on the screen behind them which only made it worse.

Ranger looked at him. "Please tell me you are not singing that song."

"I'm not." Zeke laughed out. "But it's going to come up again."

Tank groaned which made Zeke only laugh more. He sat up on his elbows when the twins showed up. One of the drummers from the local band had just finished his drum set and joined them on the song. He did have to admit they were good, but they got a little bit of help. The crowd actually liked them.

"Our next young man is Ezekiel Butler. I don't know what he's doing. Come on up." The announcer said.

Zeke picked up the guitar and headed to get on the stage. Once he was on, he strapped the guitar around him and went to the mic.

"A little crowd participation here." Zeke said into the mic. "Do you want to hear another love song?"

"No!" Yelled half the audience.

"Good choice, I don't think I could handle it either." Zeke said. "Turn the lights down a moment. I would like to see the crowd."

The lights were brought down a little.

"Thank you kindly." Zeke looked around, "Lady on the lawn with the red hat on, give me a year if you would."

"1968. Are you really Stephanie and Joe's son?" She yelled.

Zeke looked back at Lucille then grinned. He looked back out at the woman. "Let me tell you what BB had to say about that in 1968. Don't Open the Door."

He started playing. He was tapping the strings to keep the rhythm until the drummer started helping. The guy for the keyboards jumped up on stage and started as well. Zeke looked back and nodded at both of them. Then he turned around and started singing.

BB had it right. Zeke knew it, because it just felt right. He wouldn't want anyone hanging around his place when he was gone either.

* * *

><p>Stephanie could see the woman in the red hat, it was Mrs. Kretchler her fifth grade teacher. She was ready to go after her when she asked Zeke that question. Ranger had his arm around her.<p>

"Let's see what he does." Ranger said.

Stephanie didn't know that song. But at least it wasn't another love song. He started playing and the drummer as well as the keyboard player came in, only the drummer had come in on the other pair that was good as well. After the first verse another man scrambled and set up an extra mic to pick up on the acoustic better.

"I don't want That Woman coming by, 'cause that Old Cat she talk too much." Zeke sang with a growl that was deep in his throat.

She looked at Mrs. Kretchler after that verse. It brought a smile to her face as she now sat in a huff on the lawn. She loved it, when he was just playing the notes as they flowed out of the acoustic. She knew it would sound better on an electric

Stephanie could feel Ranger shaking with silent laughter beside her. It was the next verse that started him doing that. That verse was great, about telling a gossipy mother to stay away. She was pretty sure she felt and understood what Zeke was feeling about the Burg grapevine. Personally she agreed with him. And privately, he was doing something she wished she had the guts to do, to tell them how she felt. She should have expected it, after what he sang to Joe. Even if the woman needed a doctor in that song she had to wait until the man got home.

* * *

><p>Ranger looked up after he stopped laughing. <em>As long as there is a guitar in his hand, he's going to let the world know how he feels.<em> Ranger thought. He could hear the cat calls and whistles after the song ended. He wondered how many enjoyed that little telling off, other than the woman in the red hat.

He watched the announcer started heading back on the stage. "Well, that's a first for the Burg."

"Hell ya, about time old woman Kretchler got told off." Ranger heard a man in the back yell.

Ranger couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Stephanie had her head on his shoulder and Ranger turned to kiss the top of her head. _He is what his mother needed, no doubt this going to be going around now too._ Ranger thought. He loved it. This town needed a good telling off, even if it was one gossiper at a time.

* * *

><p>Moses was disgusted with himself. He hated tracking someone in a crowd, there was always too many people. Losing the large plus size black woman was not good, he was about to give up when he heard Ezekiel's name called on the speakers from a different area. He was making his way that way when he heard the music starting. It was the voice that got to him. Moses paused and closed his eyes. It was deeper, deeper than he had ever heard it. It was a smooth low growl that had richness to it. The rich quality of Ezekiel's voice had always been there, it was one of the things about the boy that Moses coveted the most. He so wanted to eat that boy's tongue. His body was shaking; he was so close to exploding.<p>

He opened his eyes; several people were giving him strange looks as they walked around him. Moses forced himself to move he came to the very outskirts of the lawn; it wouldn't pay for him to get any closer at the moment. His body shook with anticipation and desire to have Ezekiel. He leaned up against the tree more for the support it gave as he closed his eyes again. His pants had grown unbearably tight; he moved a little off further back around the tree and freed himself. He ejaculated on the last notes of the song.

"Mommy, that man is pulling his ding dong."

He had heard the shrill small voice of a girl. Moses quickly fixed his pants and fled. His heart pounded in his veins, he could the animalistic beat as it rushed all over his body. He needed to feed again and soon, or he was going to make too many mistakes. He hadn't realized how bad just hearing Ezekiel's voice would set him off.

* * *

><p>Joe sat near the back of the crowd along with Mooch on one of the picnic tables they had moved over there. The six pack was between them. Joe had heard Mrs. Kretchler yell and groaned.<p>

"Damn old nosey woman." Mooch said.

Joe took a swig from one of the bottles. He and Mooch howled with laughter at the end of the second verse.

"He's telling her off." Mooch howled in laughter. "Kid's got some balls."

"I wish I could see that old hag's face." Joe said.

"I was in trouble constantly in her class all year long and the whole damn town knew about it." Mooch added. "Bet she doesn't like him at all."

"Probably not." Joe said and downed the bottle he had in his hand.

It was Nick Ferguson who had yelled in the crowd about telling her off. Joe liked that boy, even though he knew the kid didn't like him at the moment. He was protecting his mother from the old codger and her slandering tongue.

There was a commotion going on to the far right in the crowd at the very end of it, when he heard Ezekiel had tied with the last performance. Joe scoffed. He felt the boy deserved that guitar for what he had just done; at least a quarter of this crowd hated that woman.

"Be right back." Joe said. He got off the picnic table and headed over. Pervert, ding dong, and man were a few of the words he heard.

"What's going on?" Joe asked. Two families started at once but he got the gist of it. Joe knelt down in front of the little girl who was about eight.

"Mary right?" Joe asked looking back up at her mother for confirmation.

"Yes."

Joe nodded and looked back at the child. "Tell me what you saw sweetheart and where?"

"By that tree over there." Mary told him and pointed to the tree. "He was holding the tree and shaking and pulling on his ding dong."

_Lovely, she saw his ding dong. Damn, I hate exhibitionist._ Joe thought. "Did you see what he looked like?"

"No, he had a hat on." Mary said.

Joe stood, "Did anyone here other than Mary actually see him?" He looked at Mary's mother.

"No, he had a hat on, his face was obscured and he was half hidden by the tree." Her mother said. "Maybe thirty minutes ago but right now it's too dark."

Joe looked down at Mary. "You did a very good job telling someone as soon as you saw it."

It was dark enough now he knew he was going to need a light. He whistled to one of the police officers that were on foot patrol and they walked over to the tree after he assured Mary's mother they were going to look into it. Joe took the flash light from the officer, he shone it up on the tree a good ways from it first, fresh semen had snaked its way down the bark of the tree. He shown the light on the ground, foot impressions were leading away back towards the parking area.

"A secretor?" The patrol officer asked.

Joe's jaw tightened as he stood. "Yes, and not exactly afraid of ejaculating in public. Call someone out to get some swabs of this and see if we can't get some foot impressions. We might get lucky on the DNA and catch one of the local perverts."

Joe stood there with the patrol officer. This set his nerves on edge as he looked around. Their normal flashers would have been in the middle of the crowd. This had a stalker feel to it.

_Shaking, while pulling. What had you so excited? So excited enough to risk exposure. What were you looking at?_ Joe thought as he looked back at the stage, no faces could be clearly seen in the crowd, but he had full view of the people on stage with the big screen and the voices could be heard from the singers very well.

_Stalker and one who had gotten a glimpse of his prey. Stephanie? _Joe thought as he tried to spy her from where he stood. _No she's not clearly seen or even heard. Heard and seen? The last one singing was Ezekiel. _

Joe swallowed not liking where his thoughts were leading him. _He had listened to the tapes. He's been abused, was it sexually? Ranger said they didn't know. His DL was from Texas, not Tennessee. The stalker is following the boy. The phone messages, those are damn confusing. The boy is the key in all of this. _

Joe started looking how Ranger's men were placed. They were too tightly together. Not spread out enough to catch a stalker and one with a sexual undertone as well as murder at least a woman in Memphis. Joe pulled his cell phone out and dialed. _Pick up the phone Stephanie. Damn it._ She wasn't answering. He'd have to call Ranger. _There's a very good possibility that boy is my son. He needs protection and Ranger needs to start thinking differently at least with how his men are set up._

It was hunch, but his gut told him he was right. Joe dialed again this time calling Ranger.

"Yo."

Joe could hear the announcer as they were figuring out what to do on the tie. He could see Ezekiel standing off to one side of the announcer as the Bryan twins stood on the other side.

"The stalker, murder, is sexually fixated on Ezekiel. He jacked off by a tree while Ezekiel sang."

"Is Peterson still on this, or are you taking over?" Ranger asked.

"I'm taking over; this isn't something Peterson is good at."

"Got the message." Ranger hung up.

* * *

><p>Ranger started typing furiously in his cell phone getting his men to spread out. The last thing he wanted was Ezekiel to feel not safe while he was outside away from the building. Stephanie was reading his texts over his shoulder. He heard the gasp she made when he had typed sexual predator. He turned to her and kissed her forehead.<p>

"It'll be okay Babe." Ranger hit the send button on the cell phone knowing full well his men would spread out to the range that they needed to be. "We'll catch them."

* * *

><p>Zeke couldn't believe he tied. The twins were glaring at him. It wasn't his fault. If he had been playing on the electric there wouldn't have been any question at all who would have won. They wanted a play off. The guys at the guitar shop wanted to see what they could do with a band behind them. The two Bryan twins were set to go first again. He stepped off stage and Hal came over and stood next to him while he waited to the side.<p>

"That was bullshit." Hal said.

Zeke shrugged his shoulders. "They grew up here. What did you expect?"

"A fair deal is what I expected. They aren't bad, but still. You are way better than they are." Hal said.

Zeke knew he was too. It didn't matter. He felt good telling off that old bitty.

"Ezekiel."

Zeke heard his name and turned around. The guy who stood there put his hands up when he saw Hal move between him and Zeke.

"Relax man. Howling Wind wants to play with him." The roadie looked at Zeke. "That is unless you don't want them backing you. It's up to you."

The name of the band sounded familiar to Zeke. He couldn't quite place them though. "What style do they play?"

"Blues. Right up your alley. You'll love it dog. I promise."

"Alright."

The roadie turned and ran back off behind the stage. Zeke looked up at Hal and shrugged. They turned back to the stage. The Bryan twins were playing with a local band that they knew. Zeke watched the lead player who he saw was a man in a woman's dress.

"Who the hell is that?" Zeke asked.

"That's Sally Sweet." Hal said.

Zeke could hear the smile in Hal's voice.

"Your mom knows him too." Hal said. "He's good, and he's making these little shitheads look even better than they were. They must have been playing with Sally while they practiced."

Zeke glared at Bryan twin one who was actually getting to play on Lucille. They did some local R&B riff of Sally's from what Hal said. Zeke liked it. It wasn't bad at all. But he could hear Lucille was a little out of tune. Bryan twin one couldn't hear it. He could hear it, she wasn't singing quite right; the tone was a little off. He would have to fix that he reasoned.

The crowd applauded, and virtually went crazy after the song ended.

"Give it up for out two local boys and Sally Sweet and the Mad Dogs." The announcer said. He reached down for the paper that the roadie Zeke had seen earlier hand to the man. The announcer read the paper. "Howling Wind will be backing up Ezekiel Butler. Please welcome them to the stage. While the guys do some adjustments they have a video you can watch of a blues festival they were at two years ago."

Zeke walked on stage after he gave Hal the acoustic to hold. They were actually allowed to play Lucille and he was going to tune her before he played. The Bryan twin hadn't really heard it, he grinned at that. He picked up Lucille and strapped her on and started working the strings while he tuned her.

"I'm Howling Dog Travis." The lead guitarist and singer of the group said. The crowd applauded but they weren't really a local band.

Zeke swung his head around when he heard the accent in the voice. It was Texan and he had a feeling he looked familiar. They were in Austin.

"Two years ago, a young blues guitarist came on the scene. No one knew who the hell he really was. Roll the clip Curtis. I want every one of you watch as this young boy plays with two of the legends. He got called back up on stage with them. At the time, he was only known as Zeke."

Zeke's head swung up to look at the screen and his jaw dropped. Someone had tapped him playing in Austin at the blues festival when he had got called up to play with two of the legends that were there. His heart started racing; that was when the guys at the shop had let him borrow the Gibson and the Fender to play that day. He looked like total shit. He had been on the streets for a while then, his clothes torn, the Hendrix shirt he still had, the jeans were long gone and so were the shoes he had on. He had been supposed to talk to one of them later that week, but he never had the chance because the Butlers had found him and he had to leave.

* * *

><p>Ranger had been leaning back with Stephanie who rested on his shoulder. He sat both of them up when he saw the two legends and the young boy. He would know that boy anywhere now and he was playing like he was born to it. Rolling the blues riffs like he was born with a guitar in his hand. That was Ezekiel and he looked like shit in that video clip, but hell the way he played made up for how he looked. Stephanie was squeezing his arm.<p>

"That's Zeke." Stephanie said.

Ranger could only nod. The boy was playing his soul out with these two old men. Ranger's heart clenched because he could see it. Zeke had touched those two men who were just looking at him while he played. There was a knowing look of pure joy in their eyes. Ranger could feel it; Zeke had been born with an old soul that bent towards the blues. Ranger swallowed the tightness that was in his throat and he looked at Zeke as he watched the clip in awe. He knew right then, that boy needed a copy of this clip.

* * *

><p>The video clip faded out on the screen. Zeke turned to see Howling Dog Travis as he grinned at him.<p>

"Okay little Master. What we playing?" Howling Dog asked into the mic.

Zeke shook his head with a wide grin like a fool as he walked up to the mic and Howling Dog. He felt so alive right then. It was like he was back up on that stage with that impromptu blues session getting school lessons with those two guys. He looked at the black beauty in his hand, then up at Howling Dog. "Let's ask Lucille."

"Damn straight. Bet she talks back too." Howling Dog struck a few chords and did a little slide.

Zeke threw his head back and laughed. "Lucille knows how to talk back." It was a slow smooth instrumental but he loved it. And the band jumped right on it as if he set the whole thing up with them. He started playing 'Lucille Talks Back'. He started doing a slow shuffle back with the guitar and rocking her back and forth as he played.

Howling Dog joined him on a Fender he started playing the lower notes in the register and Zeke went for higher ones. Zeke was shaking his head and laughing. It was a great feeling that coursed through him. He looked at Howling Dog, "Crossroads."

Howling Dog nodded and looked at his boys as he danced himself back to the drums, "transition into Crossroads."

Zeke danced to the mic and kept up with the guys while they went into the transition to cross over into the new song so it was like one smooth continual song. He didn't care that it was two songs. Robert Johnson was freaking guitar god in his era and it was hard to find those original recordings from that long ago. He could hear the slight changes that they were going for Clapton version of the song. That was fine by him.

Then he started singing, some of it Robert Johnson's own words, a little of Clapton, and the rest from his own experience from standing on that lonely stretch of road where Highway 61 & 49 cross in Clarksdale, Mississippi.

"I been down to the crossroads, and fell down on my knees. At the crossroads felt the wind blow over me. I asked for mercy, save me, please, please, please."

He felt it, that ever changing tingling that just took him over. It was like he was possessed with the music itself.

"I been down to the crossroads, tried to flag a ride. At the crossroads those cars kept going by, by, by. 'Cause nobody seemed to know me, everybody passed me by."

Howling Dog took off with Zeke and both of them jammed with the riffs that soul Clapton. He felt like his fingers were on fire with an energy that flowed all on its own. He let Howling Dog take the second verse that was pure Clapton. Then he took over the third verse.

"You can run, you can run, from that old hellhound. You can run, you can run, from that old hellhound. Better keep them feet a movin', before you sink into the ground."

He could feel the sweat as it started trickling down his face and into his shirt. Even as the wind blew, there was nothing like it when you felt that fire inside you ignite because of the music. Zeke gave a big finish with Howling Dog and then they shook hands. The crowd was going nuts. He knew why too. There was an old legend that surrounded Robert Johnson that he sold his soul to the devil to play the way he did. He was known as the grandfather of the blues and rock 'n roll. Clapton drew him out for a different generation to love his music. Zeke knew one thing, anytime he played one of Johnson's songs it was like something else came over him and he could swear Johnson was right there encouraging him on.

"What a talent." The announcer said as he walked back up on the stage. The crowd went crazy. He watched as the guys from the guitar shop came over and handed the announcer the piece of paper. Zeke took Lucille off and placed her back on the stand as the announcer read the paper. "Let's give all of our older teens a big hand."

Howling Dog came over and stood beside him. He leaned down and whispered. "If you don't win, these people are idiots."

Zeke shook his head and grinned. "It doesn't matter. I just had fun playing on her."

"The winner is…" Howling Dog's drummer did a drum roll for the announcer. "Ezekiel Butler."

Zeke shook hands with the announcer. He tried with the Bryan twins but they just glared at him like they were ready to kill. He took the guitar and headed offstage. Hal put his big hand on Zeke's neck.

"Knew you had it in you. You even changed the lyrics up." Hal said.

Zeke shrugged. "It just felt right. I always do that with Johnson. I've changed those lyrics several times, it's odd, but no matter when I do it, it feels right when I'm singing."

"How many times have you sung it like that?"

"First verse several times. But for the third verse, that was the first time. I just had to sing it that way." Zeke told him. He wasn't sure how to explain it. He just chalked it up to the Johnson legend. He sold his soul to the devil in order to play that way. When Zeke had stood at those crossroads he had just begged for mercy and the strength to go on. He had gone with the guitar guys because they had said it would be a life changing experience to stand there. Only thing he knew was when you played Johnson, things just seemed to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

All stories are on Hiatus for the moment. Life has come into play and I have found myself with less time to write. I am sorry about having to do this. Please bear with me and as soon as time becomes available I'll be picking back up stories as I can.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Update.

I just wanted everyone to know. I am currently working on stories that haven't been finished and a few new ones. My last update when I said life had come into play in a big way. Boy was that ever an understatement.

My son had been diagnosed with stage 3 cancer. So yes, my writing had to take a backseat because his health was by far more important than fan fic fans wanting another chapter to a story.

I did not have writers block for some of those who have asked that question.

I will be posting in the next month. Please bare with me a little longer and I will start out slow, but hopefully, the wait will have been worth it. By the way, my son is now cancer free.

shadowwritr


End file.
